


Moemon: Three Secrets

by Septentrion_Euchoreutes



Category: Moemon, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anthropomorphic, Autism Spectrum, Bed-Wetting, Blood and Violence, Body Diversity, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Dark, Deconstruction, Dimension Travel, Drama, Drowning, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Aid, Forced Relationship, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gijinka, Gijinkas, Gun Violence, Harems, Heterosexual Sex, Introspection, Lactation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Love, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Moral Ambiguity, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Original Character Death(s), Original Character/Multiple Characters - Freeform, Permanent Injury, Personification, Porn With Plot, Precognition, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Serious Injuries, Sex, Sex in Freefall, Sexual Burnout, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Experimentation, Shopping, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Slaves, Superpower Perversion, Superpower Sex, Tearjerker, Threesome - F/F/M, War, battle harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 39
Words: 58,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septentrion_Euchoreutes/pseuds/Septentrion_Euchoreutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story take place in the region of Johto, several years after Gold's and Crystal's adventure. Michael(Original Character), new to the world of Pokémon, goes on a journey to become the Pokémon Champion. He quickly finds out that it is not at all what he expected: Pokémon look and act just like humans. He is hesitant at first, but he is swept up in a fight for his life and he must rely on the girls he captured and fell in love with.<br/>This is in the process of being rewritten so feel free to point out any bad part that could need changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment however you like. I don't expect uniform adoration.

It has been a week since Michael's family moved to the World of Pokémon. Growing up he learned that pokémon was just a game, unaware that it was real elsewhere. The story begins in New Bark Town, on the first day of Michael's pokémon adventure.

"Michael, I see you're excited to get your first pokémon, most trainers are," Elm said.

"Is it the same three choices?"

"Yes. We have Cyndaquil the fire type, Totodile the water type, and Chikorita the grass type. Isn't your sister getting a pokémon as well today?"

"Mom said I should go first since I'm the younger one."

"Well then, you better hurry up before she shows up."

Each of the pokéballs had a label. Michael already knew which pokémon he was going to get, and its nickname was going to be Bubbles.

"I chose this one," he said picking the pokéball up with a totodile in it.

"Are you sure, you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl," Professor Elm said.

"The name I have for it isn't really gender specific."

"Ummm, there are some things we don't lets the Outside World know about pokémon."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"You should have a look at your pokémon."

Michael looked down at the pokéball and pressed the button to expand it. He never has actually seen a pokémon outside of the anime, who knows exactly what they look like. He then through the pokéball and in a flash of red light, a creature appeared. No, it wasn't a creature.

It was a girl. She was dressed up like a totodile, but she was most certainly closer to a human than a baby crocodile.

"Professor, what is this girl doing here!"

"She's your pokémon. This is what pokémon are like in the real world."

"But, she's a girl, in a pokéball, like what you carry around on your belt, and she has to battle, and be a pokémon, with a bunch of other pokémon in the same party, with one trainer, any trainer, who can catch girls with pokéballs, and do whatever they want with them, and it's a girl in a pokéball, with me all the time. Do you expect me to go catching other girls in pokéballs and just carry them around?"

"Yes," said the professor.

"Excuse me," the pokémon said, "is this my new trainer?"

"Yes," said Professor Elm.

A female voice came from the front of the lab. "Oh my god, she is so cute!"

Michael's sister Lindsey had arrive at the scene.

Professor Elm, "Yes Lindsey, this is the first secret of the pokémon world. We kept this secret from the rest of the outside world. This here is Michael's totodile."

"Please to meet you," the totodile said.

"Aren't you precious," Lindsay said, "Are all pokémon like you?"

"Totodile, return!" Michael commanded as the girl suddenly turned into red light and disappeared into her pokéball.

"I hope the cyndaquil is going to be just as adorable, cyndaquil I choose you,"

One again, something very unlike a small creature emerged from a pokéball. The cyndaquil seemed happy to be outside of the pokéball. The fiery 'pokémon' turn to Lindsay, "Are you going to name me something cool?""

"You're so cute. I was thinking Faith, actually. It's a beautiful name I think," Lindsay said.

"But that's a girl's name."

"You're a boy?"

"Yes, I'm a boy."

The cyndaquil was more on the feminine side of being androgynous, but it wasn't beyond belief the he was a male. Michael thought back to the totodile, and reminded himself that she clearly had long hair, a skirt, breasts and other feminine features. Why did it matter to him? He knew, but didn't like the answer."

"No, this is just wrong. These are supposed to be animals. This is just slavery!" Michael exclaimed.

"You should think of it as a friendship then, or partnership, or maybe even as lovers," Elm said.

"It'll be a forced relationship, no better than rape!"

"Words like rape and slavery traditionally only applies to humans," Professor Elm said, "but aren't you a bit ahead of yourself?"

"No, this is utter nonsense," Michael yelled as he stormed out of the lab.

Outside Michael was about to return home, but he notice the pokéball still in his hand. He didn't really want to explain to his mom that he was actually carrying around a girl in there. pokémon were supposed to be cute animals after all. Who could he turn to? What person can possibly explain what happen.

He looked down at the pokéball, with the helpless girl inside.


	2. Bubbles the Totodile

New Bark Town was out of sight and the area felt secluded enough. Michael prepared to let the blue haired girl out of the pokéball.

_Maybe I just imagined all of that._

The totodile materialized, still a girl.

_Noooo, I didn't imagine all of that._

"Excuse me, but am I going to get a name?" the nervous girl asked.

"I was thinking Bubbles, but that before I found out what pokémon actually were."

"That's fine, but have you really never seen a pokémon before."

"Not real ones. Just what the governments send out as propaganda to far away places. I just want some questions answered."

"Um, okay. What question do you have for me?"

_Do trainers have sex with their pokémon? No, I can't just ask her that._

"Will you obey any order I give you?"

"I'll try," she said while looking down at the ground.

_She really is quite cute, but that answer is a bit worrisome._

"Do genderless pokémon have boy and girl parts?"

_I honestly don't know what to think about that. they might not even exist. Heck, there could be male Chanseys for all I know._

"You mean like magnemite and Suicune?" She finally look up, "They don't have gender identities, but they are usually male or female physically."

_I think that's the first time looked me directly in the eyes, but it didn't last long. That was a pretty upfront answer that I didn't expect._

"Is, um, your tail real?"

"Of course it is, but umm…"

"But what?"

"Do you want to see?" She asked quite reluctantly,

"That's okay."

"May I ask you something?" the girl asked.

"Sure."

"Do you find me attractive?" she blurted out at once.

_She was quite cute, and her skirt was quite short. She seemed a bit young, maybe a couple years younger, but she wasn't a child for sure._

"Err, don't worry about that. You're my pokémon and I will love you no matter what."

_Did I really just use the "love" word?_

"Well, then…" she step closer, "may us show each some errr affection."

The two put their arms around each other.

She continued, "Okay, you may lay me down on the ground."

_I was hoping she didn't mean this._

Michael careful maneuvered her to that game, noticing her face was blushing heavily. As soon as she was on the ground he step back a few feet. She looked more anxious than he was and didn't seem be enjoying herself. She she was just looking straight up and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"You're not ready for this at all," Michael said," Heck, I'm still surprised that a girl came out of the pokéball."

"So we aren't going to do it?"

An expression of relief came over her face.

_Okay, that was weird. It wasn't going to happen anyways, but it was unsettling none-the-less._

She then added, "It's nice that we feel the same way at least. I can focus more on getting stronger for now."

_She's still not looking me in the eyes at all. Is she autistic? It's hard to tell in this situation._

Michael suddenly realized he was quite sleepy. Clearly he didn't get enough sleep last night due to excitement, today was quite draining as well.

"Do you mind if we take a break? My brain is sort of confused," Michael asked.

"Of course not, Michael."

The break turned into a nap, for Michael at least. The blue pokémon wondered what she should do. Her trainer would be out for a while.

"Don't worry; I will be ready when you are," she whispered.

She extended her claws, determined to be the best pokémon she could be, and went out in search of wild opponents.


	3. Second Secret

Michael awoke surprised it was already evening. It was difficult to believing everything that had happen, and for a split second he considered the possibility of everything being a dream. No matter what, he must accept that he now had a girl to battle with and take care of.

_Totodile, she's not in her pokéball!_

He quickly stood up and looked around. A blue haired girl would stick out for sure, and of course she's nowhere to be seen. Did she run away? Maybe it was better that way. Of course the image of that girl lost and hungry was worrisome, as she seemed like an indoor person, bred in captivity and all. She wasn't some wild animal for sure.

"Totodile, Totodile," he start yelling, "Totodile."

_No, just saying Totodile is wrong. She's a person who deserves a name._

"Bubbles! Bubbles!"

_Silly, but better than calling her Totodile._

Running around, he caught the blue hair with the corner of his eye. He saw the totodile on her knees facing away. She turn her head slowly and cried, "I'm sorry." There was blood on her face.

Michael ran to her and looked over her for injuries. She had lots of blood on her, but he couldn't identify any major injures. Then he noticed why they was so much blood everywhere.

A male corpse with feathers and blood all over lay in the tall grass nearby.

"A pidgey?

"It, I didn't (gasp) mean to kill him. The others didn't but the bleeding."

Her voice started to lose all coherence.

"I," snif "help with, wha, na," she shook as she tried to speak.

"Slow down," he tried to hold her shivering body still.

"I wanted to evolve and surprise you."

An unfamiliar male voice then said, "A cut to an artery, blunt force to a vital organ, an object in the windpipe; those are just a few things that can end a life. You must be one of the foreigner. And suppose I just told you the 'other secret' of the pokémon world. It's just common sense if you ask me."

The trainer had wild auburn hair and dark jacket. He looked just about as tall and thin as Michael was.

"What do you want?" Michael yelled.

"What any trainer wants, a battle of course. It's quite unfair, isn't it. To survive in this world, you better learn to be as tough as your totodile was on that pidgey."

"What the hell, pokémon shouldn't have to die!"

"I'm more than willing to leave the pokémon out of it," the trainer said.

"Stop it," the blue girl stepped in front of her trainer, "I won't let you harm him"

"Totodile, I don't want you to get killed," Michael said.

"Most battles don't end with death, and what happened to the name you called me earlier?" she asked

"Bubbles?"

"Go Chikorita! Use vinewhip!"

"Attack it Bubbles!"

Bubbles managed to hit the green-haired girl before she made her move. Chikorita was nearly knocked over but two vines came out of her blouse which sent Bubbles flying. Michael ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I don't think I have another throw like the in me," Chikorita said.

"Fine, it looks like your opponent can't take more hits, just whip both of them normally."

Before Michael understood the "both" was referring to, the barrage of vines came down upon him and Bubbles. Bubbles, still weak from her self-training seems to be in unbearable pain.

Suddenly, Michael caught both of the vines.

_Left over right, right over left._

The two vines were tied together at the ends. Chikorita looked quite angry and frustrated trying to yank her vines apart.

"Ignore it, Chikorita."

The looped vines found its way to Michael's feet and was knock into the ground face first, with his body landing on Bubbles.

"Bubbles, we need to beat this trainer fast. We can do this together. I can be your shield," Michael said.

"Yes, I won't fail you. Let's go now!"

Michael started running at Chikarita, who failed at using her hands to untie her vines, and she sent her vines together at Michael. Michael let the vine hit his side an caught it with his arm. Bubbles stepped on his back and jump up over the battle field. She filled her mouth with water from her body.

_Water Gun? Does she know what she is doing?_

Chikorita yanked her vines to try to get them free; but Michael inserted his hand into the loop and started to wrap the vine around his arm. Meanwhile Bubbles unleashed her water gun... on the trainer.

_Damn, I guess I'm her opponent now._

Michael started to reel in Chikorita, which was quite easy because she was nothing more than a very skinny girl in a tug-of-war. Chikorita was not ready to lose. She charged into him without warning. Micheal caught her in his grasp and the force of her tackle knocked him over. She started head-butting in continued defiance. Michael wrestled her to the bottom and started head-butting her himself.

"I (slam) fuck (slam) ing (slam) hate."

He could not finish his sentence due to dizziness. He could only hope that the chikorita could no longer threaten Bubbles's safety. He blacked out.


	4. Pinky the Jigglypuff

Michael woke up in a tent, Bubbles sleeping in a sleeping bag next to him. She was okay and that was enough.

_What happened?_

He suddenly remembered what happened before. He rushed out of the tent and saw two people. He got dizzy from the daylight.

It was his sister and Professor Elm.

"Hey dumb-dumb, you should maybe finish speaking to the professor explain everything before running off into the wild."

"Hold on Lindsey, he's still healing from the battle," Professor Elm said.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"According to Bubbles, some trainer attacked you and everyone got involved in the fight," Lindsey said.

"Can he actually do that?" Michael asked.

"Although there are no rules against trainers being involved, pokémon are expected to grow much more powerful than humans," explained Professor Elm, "He must have wanted to take advantage of your pokémon's inexperience. There are some trainers who try to win at any cost, and I'm afraid that my poor chikorita won't last long with that kind of trainer."

"That chikorita was the one at your lab? When did he get it?

"He stole it, soon after Lindsey left town."

"What, he stole it? But aren't new trainer supposed to get new pokémon?"

"The thing is that if he stole it means he had his trainer license revoked. Trainers that have all their pokémon die cannot become a trainer ever again. There are other situations where a person is no longer allowed to train pokémon, but this particular trainer has a record."

This was horrible. Is this why there are so many in the pokémon world doing menial jobs? People can have all their pokémon die in battle?

"I see your shocked by this information. I suppose this is the second and final secret of the pokémon world. However, I'm sure that you will be able to care for your pokémon. Don't let that one trainer ruin your impression of pokémon battling. Also, you forgot this."

Professor Elm handed Michael a Pokédex. Bubbles walked sleepily out from the tent.

 **Pokémon** **:** Bubbles (Totodile)

 **Type** : Water

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quiet

 **Ability** : Torrent

 **Height** : 150 cm

 **Mass** : 48 Kg

 **Breast** **Size** : B

 **Attacks** : Scratch, Tail Whip, Rage, Water Gun

 **Info:** Totodile are energetic pokémon and a have tendency to get carried away. This goes for battle and for bed. Much guidance is probably needed in both departments, but they are willing learners.

_Metric measurements? I should try to fix that._

"You should try to catch more pokémon," Lindsey said, "I already have my second pokémon."

Later, Michael and Bubbles were traveling through the woods. Most of them look pretty weak, and Bubbles took out quite a few geodudes with water gun.

"I don't think the town is this way," Michael noted as the terrain became steeper and hard to navigate.

A girl jigglypuff fell down from a tree onto her butt. She had puffy pink hair and wide eyes. She got up and attacked Bubbles with a pound attack. Bubbles dodged, and counterattacked with scratch. The jigglypuff ducked and kept running as if nothing happened and Bubbles stumbled after she missed her scratch attack.

"Such a dumb move can only work once," Bubbles said, "let's capture this pokémon."

"Are you sure you want me to capture more pokémon? She seems mean."

"Do you want me to die? I can't handle everything, you know. You remember what that trainer said about easy it is to die? A bad thunderbolt might kill me."

"Oh, you two are serious," said the jigglypuff in a very girlly voice, "Too bad I can't be defeats by the likes of you."

The pink girl started singing.

Bubbles was unphased and blasted the jigglypuff with water gun. The pink girl was knocked off her feet even.

"She's weakened. Now is your chance!"

No pokéball came. Bubbles turned around and found her trainer sleeping. She did a light water gun to wake up Michael.

"What, oh, the Jigglypuff," Michael said.

The pink haired girl attack Bubbles from behind. Michael threw a pokéball.

"That pokéball isn't enough to contain me!" she said turning into red light.

The pokéball shook and sparked. It continued to shake a spark, until it suddenly jumped up. It fell back to the ground uneventfully and stayed there at rest. Michael actually felt disappointed that she didn't manage to break out.

 **Pokémon** **:** Jigglypuff

 **Type** : Normal, Fairy

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Bold

 **Ability** : Cute Charm

 **Height** : 148 cm

 **Mass** : 44 Kg (18 Kg effective)

 **Breast** **Size** : C

 **Attacks** : Pound, Sing

 **Voice Pitch:** Soprano

 **Butt:** Class C; Category 1

 **Favorite Flavor:** Sour

 **Preference:** Male(92.7%) Female(1.3%) Other(2%) Unknown(4%) – Strong Straight(100% certainty)

 **Info:** Jigglypuff are somewhat whimsically pokémon. They are known for their consistent bisexuality. Females are prize for their curves that are highly resistant to sagging. This trait is kept when they evolve.

_Pokédex, you aren't making any sense. I hope I didn't break it._

After finally reaching town Michael healed his pokémon at the pokémon Center. The nurse suggested he should bond with his new jigglypuff, after all she hasn't been out of the pokéball.

He let his first caught pokémon out of her pokéball and she materialized for the first time. She was smiling, although it's clear she was crying for quite a bit.

"I'm guess I'm caught. Will you hug me every day, please?"

They weren't any reasons not to. Michael went to hug her and she jumped into his arms. He had to think of a name. There was this one girl from his past he like but decided naming these girls after real people would be quite terrible and creepy.

"Pinky."

Her _Cute Charm_ got to him.


	5. Aerie the Hoothoot

Michael’s next few pokémon battles were for the most part, quite normal. No one died, and no trainers gotten too involved. Most of the trainer's pokémon seemed quite weak, and had their fighting mastery at the level of inexperienced kids.

Bubbles and Pinky, however, seemed to grasp the basic concept of fighting although Michael doubted that they would win against _him_ even with their special abilities. He would never think of comparing pokémon fights to normal human fighting if pokémon didn't look human.

"Cherry, used poison sting!"

The weedle's spike-hat managed to hit Pinky to in the side of her ribs.

"I don't feel so good," Pinky said holding her wound.

Her face went white, She was recalled to her pokeball with Bubbles taking her place in battle.

"Bubbles hit her with scratch."

Bubbles ran at the weedle and lost her footing.

"Watch out for the string," Michael yelled.

The weedle girl dug her stinger into Bubbles shoulder. Bubbles responded by clawing the girl's face. Bubbles must have dug deep because the girl collapsed in pain.

That was the opponent's last pokémon, and he only used bug pokémon.

"Why even brother messing with bug pokémon. They can't do any real damage," Michael asked.

"Because they evolve and get sexy fast."

"Not fast enough apparently."

Bubbles and Pinky were both lying down against tree suffering from the clear effects of poison. Michael had got the two antidotes ready, but there was one issue: the antidote were not sprays as he expected, they were syringes. He did have to do this, because the pokémon center was too far away.

"Bubbles, don't look scared. Hold my arm"

"Just get this over with," she said closing her eyes.

Michael quickly stabbed the needle into her arm and her hand squeezed on his arm. Apparently these syringes were supposed to be idiot proof and just required one simple action. It was all over and a bandage was supplied.

Then it was Pinky's turn to get cured. He got out the second syringe and tended to her. Any soft part of her body would do although her triceps would be best for the timeliest recovery. She had many soft parts of her and all were precious to him. This was impossible.

"Where should I put it, Pinky?"

"Why are you asking _her_ that?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, can't you just shoot me in the arm like you did to Bubbles?"

"Ummm," Michael hesitated.

"What's wrong? is something odd with the antidote," Bubbles speculated.

"Not it just that I…"

Michael's face turned red as he couldn't explain away his inability to give Pinky an injection.

"God, not this again," Pink complained taking the antidote away, "you were like this during our battles."

Pinky stab the syringe into her own leg.

"Pinky, careful with that!" Michael yelled a bit too late.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I think I hit bone. Fucking hell!"

"Pinky you idiot." He responded, "you nearly hit your knee."

"So how many antidotes do we have left?" Bubbles inquired.

"None, and we are already more than a day into this route. It will be at least two hour pass midnight before we can reach town again. Pinky despite nearly hitting her knee, should be fine."

"Are you in love with Pinky?" Bubbles asked as if it was a practical as the last question.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Hey, so what if he loves me? What business is it of yours?" Pinky shouted.

"Everything. You were just complaining about he treats you. It's quite dangerous because it effects our long term survival. Michael was starting to suggest we turn back and buy some more antidotes."

"Yes, and that is the reasonable thing to do."

"At first glance maybe, but that fact is that we are operating on a budget of both time and money. I was paying attention to how much money you used and have. Most people don't expect a pokémon to know anything about math unless said pokémon is psychic or from a species renowned to be smart. I happen to be good a math and Professor Elm taught me the basics. If we go back, we are probably gone to spend more money on basic supplies such as food. And he might over spend on antidotes avoiding this exact situation, while unprepared for another situation. Either way, it will be a war of attrition with bug pokémon. We do happen to have an excess of potions and of course pokéballs. The pokéballs are probably the most useful tool. We just need a pokémon that will have no trouble taking out the bugs quick; a flying type."

"What!? You want Michael to catch another pokémon?" Pinky exclaimed.

"Pinky," Michael interjected, "do you expect that we will make it all the way though the pokémon League with just a totodile and a jigglypuff? We really can die out here if we're not prepared."

And so Michael return looking carefully for pokémon. He returned the pokémon to their pokéballs so less noise would be made. He promised the he would would spend an hour trying to get a decent bird type.

_What is there other than spearows and pidgeys? The first dead pokémon I've saw was a pidgey. I don't really want one after that. Do spearows even live around here? I haven't seen any._

Then he saw a strange girl pokémon with wings in a tree. She had brown hair with think black streaks. She hard dark loops around her eyes.

_Hoothoot, a good old Johto pokemon._

She didn't see him so he figure it was be best to be discreet. Without calling her out, he threw out he Pokéball into the opening. Pinky appeared confused that looking up at the hoothoot. The hoothoot look back at Pinky.

"Cute little jigglypuff, what you doing out here in these woods. Are you lost?"

By remaining hidden he manage to elude both his pokémon and the wild pokémon.

"Pinky, use sing!"

Pinky started singing as commanded. The hoothoot fell out of the trees.

"You bitch…" the Bird girl said as she lost consciousness.

Michael threw a pokéball. The pokéball turn the wild pokémon into red light before she hit the ground. The Pokéball shook a few times before it was certain she was caught.

"Excellent job Pinky, we got a new team member. She seems like she should be called 'Aerie.' I think that's an excellent name for her."

 **Pokémon:** Aerie (Hoothoot)

 **Type** : Normal; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Sassy

 **Ability** : Keen eye

 **Height** : 159 cm (5' 2")

 **Mass** : 48 Kg (106 lbs.)

 **Breast** **Size** : B

 **Attacks** : Growl, Peck, Foresight, Hyponosis

 **Info:** Hoothoot are odd pokémon that typically like to think through everything. They do not like being surprised in bed or battle. They have sharp vision and can see very well in the dark. They have perfect sense of time even while sleeping and they make excellent alarm clocks.

As the sun finished setting, it became apparent that the she could be useful right away. Michael still had an awaking he found earlier. He threw Aerie's Pokéball and she materialized still asleep. This was his first good look. The black lines all over her face and her black and brown made her look a bit gothic. Her clothes match her hair color for the most part, although she did have a bit of purple in her blouse. She was also wearing a short brown skirt. Her legs were spread as she slept revealing white panties.

The awakening item was an aerosol dispenser, much easier to administer than then antidote. She awoken with a jolt. She quickly stood up.

"I hate you," She said, "I fucking hate you."

She just stood there looking angry. He hatred was clear with her strong eyes, even in the dim light.

"Um, I'm going to call you Aerie. Do you really hate me? I thought you could be useful."

"Useful? Well I didn't say I was going to be defiant. I suppose you need help through the forest. Humans can't see worth crap at night without a decent moon. I'm also good at avoiding most of the annoying residence of these woods."

Aerie grabbed Michael by the wrist.

"I thought you said you hated me."

"I do. Just hold on I'm taking you though a shortcut. You're heading north, right?"

"You sure are being helpful for someone who hates me."

"I'm not going to spend the rest of my life just sulking in a pokéball."

Night falling didn't even slow Aerie down. It was pretty dark that night and soon Micheal couldn't even see the ground. Around midnight Aerie lived up to her promise and they arrived at Violet City's pokémon center, without any incidents what so ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first gym battle. I think it's much too close to how it is in the games with the RNG god. While a moves my seem like they should be random, they are merely incalculable and dependent on innumerable factors. Hypnosis, for example, requires eye contact and a state of mind of the target. It can't be willed away all the time, but hypnosis is still tricky to use.
> 
> As I wrote this two years ago, it look like it could have been copied right from the game. This is in sharp contrast to what I go for, like with the first rival battle involved Bubbles attacking the human because she misunderstood a relatively simple instruction from her trainer due to her autism.

The next morning in the Pokémon Center, Michael got out all his pokémon to prep them for the upcoming gym battle.

Aerie, Bubbles, and Pinkie materialized in the main room of the Pokémon Center.

"Okay, we're going to face the gym leader today. I need all of you ready," Michael announced.

"Can I go first?" Pinky asked.

"Do we know his pokémon?" Bubbles said.

"He uses flying type pokémon," Michael said.

"Yes, and you shouldn't have much trouble beating him," said a voice behind him, "He should have only a pidgey and a pidgeotto today."

"Lindsey! You defeated the gym leader already?"

"Yes, although Charlie took out his fearow's arm, er, wing. She should still be healing, so you'll have an easy time if you challenge him today," she replied

"Isn't that a bit underhanded if I do that?"

"Maybe, but you're behind me, so it's probably best if you don't wait."

"You sure got here fast."

"Not really, I arrived first thing this morning, and challenge the gym leader right away. Also you should call Mom at some point."

"Mom?" Aerie said, "This is your sister? And I was about to comment on how cute your girlfriend was."

"Aerie, I just moved here to this region with my family, and there weren't any girls my age in New Bark Town," Michael said, "Also does Mom know about the Pokémon look like people thing?"

"Of course she does. I talked to her before I left of course. She took it better than I expected. She was a bit worried, but I convinced her that since you already started on your journey I should go out and help you."

She threw two of her pokéballs. Two tall pokémon appeared. It was hard to believe Charlie was the cyndaquil from earlier, but the resemblance with there. Michael scanned then with his Pokédex.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon:** Charlie (Quilava)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Fire

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hardy

 **Ability** : ?

 **Height** : 168 cm (5' 6")

 **Mass** : 66 Kg (145 lbs)

 **Penis** **Size** : 7.5 Inches

 **Attacks** : ?

* * *

 

 **Pokémon** **:** Wolfe (Mareep)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Electric

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hasty

 **Ability** : ?

 **Height** : 132 cm (4' 4")

 **Mass** : 43 Kg (95 lbs)

 **Penis** **Size** : 5 inches

 **Attacks** : ?

* * *

 

_Did it really just tell me their penis size?_

"Anyways, I should start heading to Azalea Town. Bugsy won't stand a chance against Charlie."

Pre-gym training was a breeze, especially with Aerie who didn't show any sympathy to the various bug types. At around three o'clock in the afternoon Michael decided they were ready.

"I, Falkner of Violet city, accept your challenge!"

He first sent out his pidgey, who was met with Pinky.

"Pinky use pound."

Pinky got the first hit, but the pidgey got a hard peck in.

"Be more careful Pinky! Use sing."

Pinky sung her sweet lullaby. The pidgey was unimpressed and got another peck in. Pinky was badly hurt.

"Pinky, return! Go Aerie! Used peck."

"A pidgey? You're so beneath me"

She got in a peck in breaking the pidgey's nose. Aerie's opponent fell in pain.

Falkner recalled the girl and sent out his pidgeotto.

"Crap, I'm not sure if I can beat her," Aerie said.

"Aerie, Use hypnosis. You won't have to play fair."

Aerie was stuck by a wing attack and her eye glowed red and orange. Pidgeotto was unaffected. She did another wing attack that landed another direct hit.

Aerie return! Go Bubbles, use rage."

Bubbles was hit by a mud-slap.

"You should have stuck to your own bird, Try hitting us now. Keep using mudslap!"

Bubbles hit with rage. Getting hit by the same moves Bubbles landed her second and third hit. She missed on the forth.

"Pidgeotto, use gust!"

Bubbles used rage again and it did a horrible amount of damage. Pidgetto was nearly knock.

"Crap, use wing attack!"

Pidgeotto hit, but didn't do it didn't seem to do any real damage. Bubbles, however was really pissed looking at this point. She did rage again and pidgeotto was knocked out completely.

"That's my last pokémon. You earned the Zephyr Badge."

Suddenly Bubbles started glowing.

"What's happening?" she said startled.

"I think you're evolving Bubbles"

"Really?"

She started start to grow taller, and her hair grew down to her back. She no longer looked like she may be a kid, but at the very least, near-adult age. She also had some acne, but only a slight amount. It was still quite an improvement.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon** **:** Bubbles (Croconaw)

 **Type** : Water

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quiet

 **Ability** : Torrent

 **Height** : 162 cm (5' 4")

 **Mass** : 57 Kg (125 lbs)

 **Breast** **Size** : D

 **Attacks** : Scratch, Tail Whip, Rage, Water Gun

 **Info:** Croconaw are really energetic and hormonal Pokémon with willingness to try anything at least once. They are a lot more cocky than there previous form, and are most likely to jump into dangerous situations.

* * *

 

"Congratulations," said Falkner," you really earned it."

"Really? I got lucky," Michael said.

"Do you think that? Didn't you have two sleeping moves fail. If anything, I was lucky."

Bubbles was looking all over her own body. She stepped forward toward her trainer.

As she was about to say something she tripped over her own foot. Michael caught her in before she fell on her face. Bringing her back to her feet, Michael was face to face with her. Her lips were so close to his.

He quickly kissed her. She smiled for a second, but her eyes seem to stare blankly. She smiled again, this time for real.


	7. Ella the Ledyba and Sandie the Vulpix

On the way to the next city, Michael walked with Bubbles to make sure tripping over herself didn't become a problem. She did seem happier in the way she walked.

Michael kept an eye out for new pokémon and saw a short one with black wearing red. He didn't know what species it was but she had the cutest face.

"Trainer! I bet you haven't healed in a while. I shall defeat you!

"You can't be serious. Go Bubbles!"

"Crap, she looks healthy," the wild pokémon said, "She's water type so I guess it's 50/50."

"Bubbles use water gun!"

Showing her hidden insect wings, she quickly punched Bubbles in the gut.

"Bubbles, are you alright?"

"Yes, that wasn't too hard of a punch."

The girl in red was knocked over by the water.

Michael threw a pokéball and the pokémon struggled from within the pokéball. The pokéball shook a couple of times.

The pokéball broke and the girl was free once again.

"Damn it," the wild pokémon said, "If I don't stand a chance against your pokémon, I will stand a chance against you!"

She flew into the air and got ready to punch.

_Another hit by Bubbles might make her faint._

"Go Aerie, use hypnosis!"

As the bird girl materialized the bug girl aborted her attack and made a high pitch screaming sound.

"God damn bitch," Aerie complained, "I always hated supersonic. It gives me such a huge headache."

Aerie performed hypnosis and the girl in red fell softly to the ground asleep. Michael threw a pokéball.

"I guess I'll call her Ella."

* * *

 

 **Pokémon** **:** Ella (Ledyba)

 **Type** : Bug; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Naive

 **Ability** : Swarm

 **Height** : 130 cm (4' 4")

 **Mass** : 38 kg (84 Lbs)

 **Breast** **Size** : C

 **Attacks** : Supersonic, Tackle, Comet Punch

 **Info:** Ledyba has a verity of scents and can even communicate with changes and subtle pheromones. Although they are quite capable of vocal communication, they still prefer to use smell.

* * *

 

"Well she seems to have the right attitude at least," Michael said as the ball went to rest.

"Are you sure you want to keep her on the team? She is a bug type," Aerie said.

"She will be good against psychic types, and really good against fighting. She just needs guidance."

"If you ask me, we need something strong against steel-types and ice type; a fighting type. I also suggest getting something that can take out electric real quick."

"We'll just have to see what comes up."

Other than a few pidgeys, a couple of male ledyba and a stantler, there weren't many wild pokémon. As Michael was about to give up he spotted a redhead with several red tails.

"A vulpix! Go Bubbles."

The red-head vulpix screamed a bit when Bubbles was sent out. She regained her composition and took a scratch from Bubbles.

"One more hit should do it!"

The vulpix spun her tail and fire surrounded Bubbles. It was fire spin. Bubbles wasn't afraid of getting to burnt and scratched vulpix again.

She could barely stand when the pokéball came and within seconds the pokéball came to rest.

Michael decided to have her named Sandie due to hints of blond in her red hair.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon** **:** Sandie (Vulpix)

 **Type** : Fire

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Modest

 **Ability** : Flash Fire

 **Height** : 143 cm (4' 8")

 **Mass** : 43 Kg (96 lbs)

 **Breast** **Size** : B

 **Attacks** : Ember, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Firespin

 **Info:** Vulpix have a literal flame in their body, and therefor they have exceptionally warm bodies even for fire pokémon. They avoid direct confrontation and tend to be quite needy.

* * *

 

Back at the Pokémon Center Michael sat down with Bubbles, Pinky, and Aerie look at the pokéballs with his new pokémon.

"I'm not sure how they are going to take it, especially Sandie," he said.

"There's only one way to find out," Bubbles said.

Michael threw the two pokéballs.

Ella and Sandie appeared. Sandie had been crying and Ella was just sulking.

"You're not going to have your way with us are you?" Ella asked.

"I just expect you to battle."

"Oh good. That sounds like fun," Ella responded

"Then why is your party all girls?" Sandie asked.

"That's a very good question," said Aerie, "It's as if you're just waiting us out until we are all begging for sex."

"Aerie!" Michael yell, "I don't even know really. It mostly happened my chance. I hope it won't take too much effort to bond with my pokémon there are super cute."

"Bond? Does that mean you'll give me a hug whenever I asked for one?" said Sandie

"Yes Sandie, you can have a hug."

Bubbles and Pinky joined in as well.

This World of Pokémon, it had a bad first impression. Maybe it's better that they have a human face and that they can hold you like this; that you can even have guilt and naughty thoughts.

…That you can fall in love.


	8. Vs Morty

Ella specially requested to be trained up a bit before we reached the next town. She was a quick learner and was getting better each battle.

"One more battle please! I think I'm close to evolving."

"I haven't had you for 2 hours yet and you think you're already going to evolve?"

"Yes, please one more battle!"

"Okay, but after that we're moving on."

Ella manage to beat another ledyba in record time, and she started to glow bright with white light.

She grew slightly taller and her black hair got longer with a natural messy pony tail appearing. Her tan blouse fitted her better and she had split red cape with black spots. Her skirt lengthened to halfway to her knees, but blew around easier. Her socks also changed to thigh-highs during the transformation. Of course her boobs gotten larger, and she was actually quite hot. Maybe the bug catchers were on to something.

"How much taller am I?" She asked

* * *

 

**Pokémon:** Ella (Ledian)

**Type** : Bug; Flying

**Sex:** Female

**Nature** : Naive

**Ability** : Swarm

**Height** : 143 cm (4' 9")

**Mass** : 46 kg ( Lbs)

**Breast** **Size** : DD

**Attacks** : Supersonic, Comet Punch, Light Screen, Reflect, Safeguard, Mach punch

**Info:** Ledian are more naturally active night and prefer resting during the day. They are great Morning Pokemon, and they tend to smell their best during that time.

* * *

 

"You grew 5 inches."

"That's all? I was hope for at least 10."

"You're stronger at least; let's get to the Pokémon center."

"Let me punch something at least."

Michael got to the town and realized he must have gone the wrong way. It was clearly Ekruteak City, with the tin tower visible in the distance, which not at all close to Azelia Town. It didn't matter too much, although he didn't a plan to face ghost type pokémon. It was nothing a little training can't solve.

It was going to be tough, but Morty the gym leader only had four pokémon, while Michael had five. Pinky didn't have any moves that could physically damage a ghost, but she did have a move which could put one to sleep.

His gym was creepy with a seemly bottomless pit instead of a floor. It turns out that the abyss was a mere illusion for unnerving challengers.

"I, Michael, challenge you for your gym badge."

"A new challenger appears. Tell me what you know of legendary Pokemon? Have you been blessed with the vision?"

"What are you talking about?"

_Bubbles did briefly mention Suicune in passing once so they must exist. I don't think I even seen one or heard of anyone who seen one._

"They are those chosen by legendary pokémon that allow them to see them. I have since lost that vision. I couldn't see much, but more than others," Morty said

"I've seen nothing like that. Can we just get started?"

"Very well, go Ghastly"

"Go Sandie! Lead off with firespin."

The transparent girl was surrounded by flames. A bunch of sharp objects were summon and lounge themselves into the Ghastly's body. It was clearly the move 'curse'.

"She damaged herself so finish her off with ember. Don't waste any time!"

The redhead breathe fire onto the ghost, but she was then assaulted with phantasmal images. The ghostly girl then used 'lick' on the fox girl. Sandie opponent passed out and disappeared in flames, but Sandie was paralyzed.

"Return Sandie!"

The next match up was Haunter and Aerie.

"Aerie use peck."

"Haunter use hypnosis"

Aerie fell down asleep on the gym's eerie floor.

"Aerie wake up!"

"Your hoothoot is quite unresponsive. Are you sure you want to keep her in?"

"I doubt that you even have effective moves against her. Weak as her peak is, it will still win a battle of attrition against your pokémon."

"Quite perceptive. You're using the two way type disadvantage to work for yourself. Haunter, use curse."

As the ghost girl did he self-inflicted damage, Michael recalled the sleeping Aerie to her Pokéball. He then sent out Bubbles.

"Use bite now!"

Bubbles but her opponent who then dissipated into gas, defeated.

Morty sent out his other Haunter, also a female, while Michael recalled Bubbles. Michael sent out Ella to fight the ghost.

"A ledian, how interesting," Morty said.

"Ella, use supersonic!"

Haunter got a direct hit from the supersonic move.

"Haunter use mimic!"

Haunter seem to understand Morty. Ella's job was done, however.

"Ella return! Go Bubbles, Bite her until she's gone."

The haunter fell on her face in confusion, and Bubbles bit her on the back of her neck.

"Haunter, use supersonic."

The screeching noise knocked Bubbles off balance but she manage to give her opponent one last bite. The haunter disappeared.

"I estimate it will take three bite attacks to take out Gangar," Morty said, "let's see if you can pull that off. He sent out his Gangar, who was male. Bubbles stood little chance in her confusion, so Michael recalled her.

"Go Pinky, use sing!"

"Mean look, Gangar."

A bunch of eyes seemed to appear everywhere at once. Air seems to distort. Although this was the first time Michael has seen this move in real life, he knew what it meant: There was no recalling her from the field of eyes.

"Shit!" Michael yelled.

"Do you understand the severity of your mistake? Your jigglypuff can't inflict any damage, can she? There is zero chance she can win."

Pinky just stood there with her legs shaking. She looked scared in into her opponent's eye. His eye shown a flash of color as the young girl passed out.

"Gangar, use dream eater."

If pinky could scream unconsciously, she most definitely seemed to. Her body shivered and she moved no more. She didn't seem to be breathing even.

The ghostly eyes disappeared and Michael held up his pokéball to recall her. The red beam just shorted out when it reached her. The Pokéball didn't recognize her.

"Pinky no!," Michael ran over to her still body, lying motionless on the illusionary abyss.

"Well it looks like she's brain dead. It would have helped if her mind didn't start cracking before she lost consciousness," Morty said.

"How can you just stand there after doing this to someone?"

"A pokémon can only be as good as its trainer, and you are surely no one special. I would feel no remorse ending any one of your pokémon's life. I've done so many times in the past. It's just the duty of the gym leader to weed out the unworthy."

Pinky's body started to sink into the floor, and her corpse fell down into the illusionary abyss.

"Fuck you," he sent out Bubbles, "Bubbles I don't want you to hold back on fucking killing that gangar. Bite him and avoid eye contact!"

"Gangar put her to sleep."

Bubbles managed to bite the gangar and avoid his hypnosis afterwards. She bit him again near the neck. Gangar shoved her off.

"Gangar, look her in the eyes now. Then it will be all over."

Gangar dive below the floor. Bubbles stumbled because of the unexpected maneuver. Her eyes met her opponent's.

"This floor only holds up the living. The abyss is the realization of the concept of death, and it's no illusion. Ghost need just levitate as the boundary of death means little to them," Morty said.

Bubbles felt her eyes get heavy after the direct look into his evil eyes. She hadn't lost yet, as a berry from under her tongue fell in between her teeth. She bit down and was overcame by the minty flavor forcing her to be awake.

She bit the ghost pokémon on the forehead making him faint. Bubbles then put her foot on his head, pushing him all the way through the floor.

"Shit, what the hell did you just do?" Morty yelled.

Morty tried to recall his gangar, but his pokéballs return beam wouldn't pass through the floor. The dark purple pokémon floated slowly down the abyss.

"You little shits! You killed my gangar! What's to stop me from killing you?" Morty screamed while running at Michael.

Bubbles stepped in between the two, "That's a really good question. Why don't we kill you?"

Michael was lost all care. Bubbles could easily hold of a human, or even kill him. All that matter was that he lost a member of his team forever. He could only look into the abyss where her body fell, where not even his tears could follow.


	9. Chelsea the Miltank

There was mysterious weight on Michael as he awake. He recognized the shiny red hair as Sandie, although both of her hands were on his chest. That didn't solve the mystery of whose hand was grabbing his butt. He turned his face and saw Bubbles comfortably grabbing him from the side.

"Shhhh," she whispered, "You don't want to wake up Sandie."

He couldn't remember yesterday night that well. Everyone was so sad and crying last night. The last thing he remembered was all his pokémon holding him as he cried himself to sleep. Even Aerie was holding him tightly. Sandie was more scared than sad and he held her the entire time.

Michael could only wait and cherish the redhead using him as a bed. She was quite warm, as the pokédex said. He just wanted to see her smile. Aerie and Ella must have returned to their pokéball after he fell asleep. Waking up with snuggled up to these girls made him quite happy.

Still, Sandie's words from last night haunted him.

" _I don't want to die."_

Michael downloaded a map off the internet so he wouldn't take the wrong route again. There were three choices: head south to Goldenrod City, hike a treacherous route east to Mahogany Town, or west to Olivine.

_Route 38!_

He suddenly remembered about the Moo-Moo farm and the wild miltank that lived around that area. Michael had a miltank when he had the games, and it was quite reliable as well. He also really wanted to see what one looked like. He got a hard-on just thinking about the probable breast size. It's odd the he wasn't into overly large breast before, but something about the concept just appealed to him this morning.

After figuring out which direction west was, he head to Route 38. He mostly found magnemites and touros there. He spotted one through some trees.

She didn't see him yet, as she was munching on some grass like plant while relaxing on a hillside. He breast were a bit larger than he imagined, and her waist seemed a bit too small to support a girl that size. Upon closer inspection, she probably wasn't as skinny as Michael or even any of his pokémon but she wasn't fat. She wore a white shirt with pink spots on the side, and very short shorts. She had hoofs which look like they might be shoes. Her black hair shined a bit of green in the sun and went down a bit past her shoulders. She had cute cow ears and a tail with a ball on the end, conforming she was indeed a catchable pokémon. Michael wanted nothing more than to hold her to him.

Suddenly she hopped up to her feet quite like how a human girl with that build(if they exist) can't.

"Whose there?" she yelled, clearly sure someone was hiding in the trees.

_Crap she must have good hearing._

"Go Sandie, use confuse ray!" Michael commanded as he shown himself to the Miltank.

"Yes, sir."

The super busty girl was a lot faster than either Sandie or Michael expected and she kicked her hoof square into Sandie's chest.

"Try getting up from that!" the miltank yelled as Sandie landed .

"Sandie, return!"

"So you're the pervert who wants to capture me. How many pokémon do you have left!" she said raising her hoof in the threatening manner."

"I have four more after Sandie," Michael said.

Michael realized his mistake and cringed at the memory of losing Pinky.

"Three actually more actually," he corrected himself holding up Aerie's pokéball.

"Are you alright? You're not very focused," the girl said sounding suddenly concerned.

"Aerie come out and use hypnosis."

Aerie materialized in front of the Miltank and the girl fell asleep. Michael threw a pokéball and the girl disappeared into it.

Michael looked at the pokéball on the ground think of the tough girl inside it. It should Suddenly it broke open the wild pokémon glare angrily at him.

"Aerie use hypnosis and stay up high out of her range."

Aerie flew up high so the girl could not get her. The miltank then march over to Michael and kneed him in the gut.

"Like hell I'm making eye contact when she's all the way up there," she said.

"Aerie use peck."

Aerie flew down and her attack met miltank with her attack.

"I couldn't help but laugh a bit when she did that," Aerie said.

The miltank caught Aerie by the ankle and pulled her down into downwards hoof kick.

"Fucking shit that hurt!" Aerie said disorientated.

"Aerie return!"

Michael fell over with the next pokéball in his hand. He felt himself nearly throw up, and then he remembered he skipped breakfast. He looked to the ground nearly passing out from the pain in the torso.

"I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" He heard a female voice say.

_That's right; I'm trying to capture this girl._

"Please don't push yourself. By the way, did that vulpix you called Sandie know firespin? It would have made more sense to use that move. You don't really seem on your game today."

"I want to capture you fair and square. I won't give up or let you get away," Michael said holding up his pokeball with Ella in it.

"Okay, I won't run away. I shouldn't have hit you while you were down. You're clearly going through a rough patch. You can send out your next pokémon when you are ready."

Michael saw her lift extend her hand. He looked up and she seemed generally concerned for him. She even had a visible bruise on her arm from Aerie's attack. Michael accepted her hand and she pulled him up. Michael squinted in pain a bit but he didn't want to show to make weakness in front of his future Pokemon.

He decided the pain abated enough to focus through the pain. He actually did finally get a grasp on his situation. The smile she gave him made him feel happier than he thought would be possible since the incident at the gym. Micheal threw out Ella's pokéball.

"Use mach punch!"

The punch seemingly came out of the white light itself as the miltank took it with the biggest look of surprise on her face.

"Another hit like that should be enough, go for it"

The miltank curled up into a ball as Ella stuck her hard again. Michael threw another pokéball.

The pokéball shook a few times. It jumped up into the air and broke apart. The escapee was panting a bit heavily, but she had a look of determination; actually more of anger.

The cow girl tackled the small bug girl clearly knocking some sense out of her.

"Ella, you did amazing. Return!"

Bubbles was sent out. He couldn't just give up as that would be an insult to the pokémon that fought miltank already.

"Use bite!"

The blue haired blue jumped and bit miltank on the leg.

"God, that's hurts," the miltank said kicking Bubbles off of her.

Michael quietly shuffled through his bag and found a Great Ball he picked up during his journey. He through it at the overly endowed girl, who manage to let off the beginning of a scream before being turned into light.

The Great Ball took quite a beating from the inside, but alas it shook no more.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon:** Chelsea (Miltank)

 **Type** : Normal

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quirky

 **Ability** : Thick Bosom

 **Height** : 164 cm (5' 4")

 **Mass** : 82 Kg (179 Lbs)

 **Breast** **Size** : N

 **Attacks** : Tackle, Defense Curl, Growl, Stomp

 **Info:** Miltank is naturally tough, all female pokémon Species. They are caring pokémon, although they expect others to be as tough as they are. Most can lactate without giving birth. They are renowned for their large breast which average K in cup sizes upon adulthood.

* * *

 

"What the hell am I doing out here?" Michael said, looking down at the Great Ball. He was looking at her ball considering everything about his journey ever since he got to Olivine City Pokémon Center. He was alone with Bubbles in a checked out room.

"I don't know what to say to that. She did seem quite resistant, but almost none of wanted to be with you at first. Now, I really do feel like I'm really fallen in love with you, despite my original feelings," Bubbles said laying face up on the bed, "Give it enough time and I'm sure everyone else will follow."

"I can't just assume that everyone will. She had her guard down because she felt sorry for me. I wouldn't have captured her otherwise."

"Have you considered that you are probably just more sensitive? Losing Pinkie was hard on everyone."

"I really need talk to her and apologize. I can't stop about thinking at her inside the Pokéball and how she's feeling."

Michael threw the Pokéball on the bed and the girl appeared there laughing.

Yes, laughing.

"Um, Chelsea? Are you alright?" Michael ask utterly confused.

Chelsea calm down with her laughing.

"Well, I guess. It's just sort of funny."

"Funny?" both Michael and Bubbles said.

"I wanted you to fight at full strength and when you,do, I get captured."

"Don't you regret helping me?"

"I guess I'm too nice for my own good when it comes down to it. I would probably regret it either way. I just can't imagine how bad I would have felt if I was a jerk to you. It's probably not as bad as being capture though."

Suddenly her smile went away.

"I see you summon me here onto this bed. I'm suppose you want me to start striping. I'm just, um new, to er. I mean, as a trainer, you've had sex with all your pokémon right?" she asked depressingly.

"What? Oh no, I just want to apologize. I actually never had sex… with any of my pokémon, I mean."

Michael's face turned red. The pause in the sentence was all too clear.

"Really, you're a virgin?" Chelsea said, "That's great!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I've never been in a long relationship with a male who wasn't experience so I always got too nervous to do it. I really never expect to live up to their standards."

_Their standards were probably big boobs._

Chelsea continued, "Well, I was prepping for for what I thought would be enviable. So know thinking about it, I guess we aren't going to do it?"

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Michael asked.

"I am disappointed, aren't I. You are... I... sort of... want... to... do it... with you," she said pressing her figures together.

Michael stood their in shock.

"Wait!" Bubbles yelled, "I want to be his first time, or well..."

"What! I didn't say anything about doing it now," Chelsea said, "Besides there was one thing I want to ask."

"Chelsea, you want to ask me something?" Michael said.

"Yes, what happen to that pokémon? You forgot the number of your pokémon, and I don't think it was a mistake made by counting."

_Pinky..._

"She, I umm…"

"I see," she said, "I can't imagine how you feel about it"

He looked up at Chelsea and it looked like she was about cry, reminding him how sad he was. She opened up her arms and hugged him with her large and warm bosom. They got closer, and closer.

"Don't tell me that was your first kiss," she said.

"Of course, not."

"Okay, just making sure," she said holding him tighter.

The sadness in his heart has long since disappeared and the bosom he was held up against become the source of strong warm feeling. Bubbles decided his back needed a womanly embrace as well. They both wanted him, and he wanted them both.


	10. Bonding time: Certainly a thing

From the windows, the setting sun illuminated the room as Michael, Bubbles, and Chelsea were sitting an relaxing from a stressful day.

"In the wild, we learn that being captured is the end. Now that I actually belong to you I don't feel that way at all. It feels sort of like marriage I guess. I think I can live with that, because I do like you." Chelsea said, taking off her hooves (they are shoes apparently).

"Chelsea, I don't want to force you to do anything. I don't expect you to love me." Michael said.

"But, I guess I should be honest with you but it's hard. I've never been open about my desires. I actually…" she pause for a moment while her face turning red, "I didn't realized that I'm head over heels for you. You are quite cute in a sexual way."

"What?" Bubbles said, "You can't be in love with him already. I don't know how you think he's attractive but I've had actual time to fall in love with him."

"Bubbles, you don't think I'm attractive?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. I actually know you."

"I do think you're sexy," Chelsea said, "and I do think I like you better now that I've spent a bit of time with you. I think I'm ready. I guess I've always been weird, and liked skinny and weaker guys. It'll be difficulty to hug you if you weren't skinny. It also helps me feel better that you're also a virgin and inexperience, as well as Bubbles. To be honest I've don't think I've ever felt so nervous. Then again, I do want to share this moment with you. I think we are all feeling the same way right now."

Chelsea leaned forward to kiss him; her breast nearly knocked him over. That maneuver gave him a nice view of her assets down her shirt before simply kissing him on the cheek. Bubbles came up from behind and put her hand on his crotch.

"She just called you weak. I think we can take her down together," Bubbles advised him.

"Ha, my passion is greater than both of you can imagine." Chelsea retorted with her chest forward, "Plus, I'm quite well equip. They no way you can wrestle me to the bottom."

"Actually Chelsea, those mighty boobs will be your downfall," Michael responded, "Bubbles, let's subdue her."

Chelsea giggled, "Okay then; come at me."

Michael and Bubbles tackled her, Bubbles aiming for the legs, Michael aiming for the chest. Right before they got her she jumped over Michael, grabbing him from the back on the way down. With her hands pulling him in into her bosom, he was pulled from the ground and was held upside down when Chelsea completed her flip.

"Surprised? I'm neither human nor average."

Michael's goal was get as much feelage as possible, but it would be nice to pin her on the ground while feeling every inch of her body up.

"A little help Bubbles?"

Bubbles grabbed Chelsea's arm from behind but there was no getting Michael free that way.

Suddenly, Chelsea let go and Michael found himself on the floor underneath the two girls. Bubbles was wearing turquoise panties, while Chelsea's pink panties were visible up her shorts.

"Hey! No water!" Chelsea complained.

"Michael grabbed the top of Chelsea's legs. He could see up Chelsea's shirt, the fabric of her shown quite beautifully. It was a white bra with small pink and blue dots and had a frilly border.

Chelsea wrestled free from Bubbles's grasp. She picked Bubbles off the ground, but Bubbles escaped when Chelsea was attempting to maneuver her around her boobs.

Micheal saw an opportunity. He grabbed Chelsea from behind and thrusted his crotch in her ass while grabbing her by the torso, clear telegraphing his shameless arousal. His arms wrapped right over her breast; they were quite unavoidable. Bubbles came at from the front but Chelsea counter with her arms. Michael wrapped his right leg around Chelsea's leg and used one of his arms to grab her arm. Her arm escape, but she finally lost balance. Within a couple seconds they all were on the floor on top of him.

Michael's right leg was stuck below Chelsea's body and he struggled to get it free. With each struggle the organ in his pant got harder against Chelsea's butt. Chelsea then started to gyrate her waist. She turned her upper body to bring her free arm to hold him down. Her breast in that position nearly distracted him from the fact that she was bringing Bubbles down to pin her on top of him.

He got free from her arm while Chelsea wrestled Bubbles to the ground. He manage the stay astride Chelsea's butt. If he was going to lose, he had to be sandwiched between the girls, instead of having Chelsea in the middle

Three distinct victory positions went through his head. He reach down around Chelsea's arms, but getting around was impossible with her breast.

Chelsea giggled," You're not going to get a hold me like that, unless you're aiming for something else."

"Sorry, I guess I slipped," he said groping her in a way that made it clear it way on purpose. His hands even reached Bubbles's boobs below.

"I guess we can consider this a stalemate. I don't think I can free Bubbles," Michael suggested

"Stalemate? In your dreams."

Michael felt sudden movement in Chelsea's breast; He wasn't paying attention to anything else. He felt hands on his shirt pull him away from his manhood's roosting place on Chelsea's ass as her legs twisted free from his unexpectedly. After losing his curvacious grounding, he watched as his face slid downward across Chelsea's rack. Suddenly her breast rested in place on his sword. Michael's face was at the crotch of Chelsea's tight shorts. She had her legs wrapped firmly around Bubbles and him pressing his head with her crotch into Bubble's crotch showing her pink panties - every stitching being visible - up her shorts again. Sandwiched between Chelsea and Bubbles, although in an unexpected way, was victory.

"You're double jointed?" Michael asked surprised as his dick pulsated into Chelsea's bosom. This girl was way too amazing for him.

"Yeah."

"Can we do it now?" Bubbles asked, "I'll even accept it here on the floor."

"Umm, we have to get our clothes off for that," Michael said.

"How do I do that?" Chelsea asked.

"Well one typically gets off of her opponents from her wrestling lock," Michael said.

"Oh," Chelsea said release the two, "I'm so nervous, but really excited."

"We're all nervous Chelsea," he said.

"It's not a problem, I… I think I like being nervous."

Chelsea slowly pulled up her shirt, having to stretch it hard to get it around her huge boobs. It was seemed like quite a modest bra, even as her massive cleavage came into view. Even with massive amount of skin showing on her breast the bra had a lot of material covering her up. Her shirt seemed to get stuck going up. At first it seemed like the shirt was stuck on her breast, but it soon became apparent that she was hiding her hesitating show more. She lowered her shirt a bit.

"I don't know why, but I feel I'm not good enough. I know I'm considered sexy, but now like it feel like I'm not good enough," Chelsea said, "I would feel better if Bubbles went first. I mean with her shirt, not all the way."

Bubbles then interjected, "Are you joking? I don't have nearly as large breasts as you. He's been fixated on your breasts the whole time. Whatever, Michael, I'm about to take off my shirt. Please watch."

Bubbles reached to the bottom of her shirt and pull it off in an instant. She had a pretty nice sized rack herself, but that's by human standards. She was wearing a dark blue bra sports bra. It was kind of surprising that her boobs were kept press down the entire time since she evolved.

Michael attention was stolen when the Miltank grabbed him on the shoulder. She was now face to face with him at a close stance with only inches between was their chest would meet. She grabbed her shirt by the side and pull up slowly. This time she stop before her bra was visible. Suddenly she rushed her shirt around her bountiful bosom, revealing her bra once again. The girl's boobs bounced a bit as soon as they were free of the shirt, which the bra handling much of the noticeable force of the rebound. Her breast showed much of its true depth in her cleavage while the while its legendary mass was contained in her heavenly and much needed bra.

Michael felt himself fall backwards. He was caught by Bubbles, with his face next to her rack. Once again his entire slight was in the deep (but this time reasonable) bosom of a woman. He looked at her concerned face.

"Are you okay, Michael?"

"Yes, but I can't stand. Her boobs look like they could smother me to death."

Bubbled blushed a quite a bit and when reach down to pick him up, and frisking his butt while doing it.

"Well, I make sure you can breathe when they attack you," Bubbles said.

"I can't believe I showed you that," Chelsea said while shyly covering her rack with her arms (quite futilely).

"Chelsea," Michael said as Bubbles put him down on the bed, "you are a beautiful girl. I would have never believed I would ever even get close to someone leagues below you."

"You really mean that? Thank you for telling me that. I know it's silly but that really means something to me. I've been told that I was beautiful before, and I have the boobs of a goddess, practically speaking… It's somehow different. It's like, um…"

The two girls stood on either side of bed, both still shirtless. Chelsea looked confused trying to finish her sentence, but Bubbles was smiling like she's never smiled before.

"Chelsea, it's called being cherished," Bubbles said.

This made Chelsea smile. Both of the girls were trying to overcome their shyness.

Michael knew he could probably advance, but something was holding him back.

"I can't promise you that you'll survive remembering what happened to Pinky. It's hard to get close"

"Then let me make the promise," Chelsea said leaning in for a kiss, snuggly maneuvering her unavoidable boobs across the side of his body, "I promise to survive and live with you, as long as your heart beats."

She kissed him quite deeply and sloppily, while the other girl grasp his free arm into her.

As soon as Chelsea's Kiss was over Bubbles made her promise, "I will survive whatever the world throws at me, and will never abandon you."

Bubbles, sealed her deal with a brave French kiss, and Michael could not help but passionately keep the kiss up. Both girl were lying on top of him, and wasn't able to move the arm that was under Chelsea's heavy chest. As Chelsea start to make out with his neck, he grabbed Bubbles's ass. Chelsea started shaking her leg against his already hard crotch. He felt himself coming.

Michael broke the kiss with Bubbles, to warn Chelsea about his close ejaculation, only to be interrupted by Chelsea interrupting him directly with her tongue, She stopped shaking her leg, but his penis was quite sensitive now.

The make out session with Chelsea was sort of sloppy, and it was suspect that she was never kissed like this before. It did last for quite a while, to the point she was doing it more artfully. She decided to end it suddenly and pulled Bubbles into making out position.

Bubbles start to make out, with an awkward start as she was surprise at first.

"I'm sorry Bubbles," Chelsea said, "I was keeping you to the side."

The power miltank girl lifted the other two people from the side to get under them. The French kissers were frozen in surprise for a couple second. Bubbles continued making out with Michael as Chelsea moved her boobs beneath his head. Chelsea hugged him with her legs very smugly around his sides, and she started to pull his shirt up. The kissing at the top of the sandwich was interrupted slightly be the shirt being pulled off, but resumed right away. Michael could fell the skin from both of the girl's chests: they was some sweat between him and Chelsea making it slightly sticky, and he didn't even know whose sweat it was. Chelsea chest was quite a bit warmer than Bubbles's at this point.

Suddenly there was pain in his crotch from his ever hardening member pushing up against his pant and Bubbles's weight. He reached around Bubbles's skirt and pushed her up, freeing his crotch, and fingering right at the border of Bubbles's anus. This made Bubbles squeal in excitement. He was finding himself on the edge of cuming in his pants, all while still making out.

Chelsea's hand found its way to his pants and undid the zipper and button. She placed her hand on his underpants applying pressure to the erect member. She was curiously exploring the area in his pant. There was no choice not to cum. Semen erupted in his underpants, right under were Chelsea's wrist was. A leg cramp appeared with the orgasm, but it felt somehow right. His instinct to yell was met by Bubble's tongue going deeper into the widened mouth, and his tensing up forced his head to sink a bit further into Chelsea's deep chest. Chelsea somewhat sweaty boobs were even felt on both of his cheeks.

While the orgasm was still going on, Chelsea quickly put her hand in his underpants, making first contact with his male parts.

"Err, I didn't expect it to feel like this," Chelsea said, keeping her hand in the same place that it was squirted on.

"What are you talking about?" said Bubbles, quickly returning to making out.

"His cum is all over my hand, I don't want to make a mess."

"He came? Let me take care of it."

Bubbles spun on her on stomach and got into 69 position with Michael. Her legs had slight trouble getting over Chelsea's breast and a perfect upskirt view was the result of Bubbles stretching her legs around Chelsea's breast. Glad that her annoying tail disappeared at evolution, he decided to suck on her bluish green panties, while fondling Chelsea's boobs. Meanwhile Bubbles started to lick up all the cum around his penis.

Presumably Bubbles got done helping Chelsea "clean" her hand, and they started to pull off his pants. He grabbed Bubbles's skirt and panties by the waistline to take them of, Bubbles reacted by moving her legs to be together. One of her legs didn't make it over Chelsea's breast properly and Bubbles fell off the bed (and Michael).

"I'm okay!"

Chelsea pulled off his underwear using her toes, and Michael was completely naked. Bubbles got her panties and skirt off as well, her ass visible as she finished getting undress. Chelsea moved out from under Michael to take off her shorts as well.

Chelsea, wearing nothing but her bra, sat on his lap, facing him.

"I'll let you do this next part."

Michael reached around her back and handled her bra strap. Her breast hindered his arms a bit, but it was all in good fun. He panicked a bit when he could only barely reach the part he had to undo under serious effort.

"Don't worry, I'm flexible enough," Chelsea said with a smile.

Her breast popped forward as she reached behind her own back and undid the bra. Michael fell backwards a bit as her breast revealed themselves in their full glory. He felt his crotch pushed deep into Chelsea's ass as her noticed how her breast defied gravity. He only now realized the greatness of her ass as his penis was being cushioned by it. It was practically already sex (as far as he felt).

Bubbles, who was looking a bit sad when he looked over, started to take off her sports bra. Her breast majestically showed their true size, which was quite a bit bigger than he imagined it. He also notices that her ass was also abundantly curvy. Even from the front, it was irresistible.

"He sure enjoyed that," Chelsea said referring to the penis she was currently sitting on.

"Really?" Bubbles responded.

"Yes," said Michael, "You are a beautiful women and my first true love."

"Really, in the presence of Chelsea, I thought you wouldn't even notice me."

"Don't be silly girl," Chelsea said, "He loves you. I wouldn't deny you the opportunity to go first. I'll just do support."

Chelsea shook her ass and jiggled her boobs making sure the erection kept going strong.

"Actually, I don't think I can go first," Bubbles said.

Michael push Chelsea flat on the bed, her face was nervous and excited.

He started to lick her titties, which was a lot of ground to cover. Chelsea moaned very loudly as she appreciated the extra foreplay.

"Don't stop."

He then felt a second set of breast snuggling his back.

"I still want to be a part of this," she said.

"I have a nice set of pillows you can used right here," Chelsea said pushing her breasts.

Bubbles awkwardly moved her head to rest on Chelsea's rack, lying diagonal across the bed. With both of his mates looking up at him, it was the perfect moment to cross the line.

With a single long thrust, the leg cramp from earlier acted up, making him fall on the girls instead of actually putting his dick into Chelsea. His hand landed on one of Bubbles's boob, which had its own special, firmer feeling. Bubbles longingly looked at him.

Not wanting to lose the feeling of his wonderful mishap with Bubbles, He thrusts his member in breaking though her barrier. Chelsea gasped.

_I'm in her?_

Her wet pussy accepted him in. He was actually having sex with a girl, with breast larger than his head no less, while groping another beautiful girl's breast. He looked up at the two girls faces. Chelsea, had her eyes closed and mouth open in clear euphoria, and Bubbles he the widest simile on her face. Unsure of why Bubbles seemed to be having the time of her life, he focused on fucking Chelsea making sure he doesn't stop thrusting her.

Suddenly, like some sort of sick trap, her pussy closed up around his penis. Chelsea screamed in pure pleasure. Her pussy, while hindering his movement, did treat his penis to the best thing he has even felt, while topping it off with a bountiful squirt.

He wasn't sure if his body figured it out before his mind, but he was in perfect harmony with Chelsea has he ejaculated, at least for a second. While filling up Chelsea, his looked down at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled (maybe even laughed), and didn't seem at all to mind lying on the girl he was having sex with. She unexpectedly pulled him into a kiss, all while the other girl was squirting her pussy juice on his penis. The ejaculation continued and Chelsea's cunt got an even tighter grip. His entire universe existed in these two girls and his penis, and even his urethra felt more like a main organ while shooting out semen.

Eventually his semen ran out, but the juices from Chelsea didn't stop flowing. She seemed have not changed her expression since her orgasm began. Eventually, she spoke.

"Bubbles, be ready to take over. I think I'm about to run out of steam."

Without saying a word, Bubbles start to move herself more on top of Chelsea, her cunt touch his belly button. She was clearly nervous about this by her expression, but she at least seemed to be aroused by the thrusting of his body against her.

"Your face was sort of funny to watch during that. I can't wait until I do that to you."

Chelsea didn't seem ready to let go and was milking his penis for everything it was worth. He started to have his doubts that he would be able to penetrate Bubbles afterwards.

He felt a lot sweat dripping down on his hand from Chelsea's breast. He probably would lose his leverage above the two girls if he played with them using his hands. His orgasm was over, although his penis felt sensitive inside the pussy. He also felt his arms tire out. Chelsea didn't seem to notice him weakening and continued to squeeze.

Bubbles and Michael look at each other and their eyes met. Bubbles looked innocent somehow. Her long blue hair was all over Chelsea's sweaty chest, and something about her eyes said, "I love you." She moved one hand to her breast and the other one to her own cunt stroking it. He felt Bubbles's cunt get ready as Chelsea ran out of steam. Bubbles hand started getting faster, and somewhat sloppy, but her pussy started to get quite wet quickly. Her eyes said, "Do me." He felt his penis get harder again inside of Chelsea.

With a single thrust out of Chelsea, he broke in through Bubbles's hymen and was now fucking her. Bubbles screamed in pain somewhat loudly. Chelsea hugged Bubbles from below to comfort her after the pain of her deflowering.

"No, don't relent, please," Bubbles said.

He now felt that both Chelsea and Bubbles were his. He trusted harder and harder into his property. What a horrible way to think, they weren't human, they are his "pokémon," but the fact that they looked so close to human was off putting. Bubbles's face seemed to turn to complete enjoyment. It was so odd seeing her with such strong expressions, and it was nice to know that she was having these feelings. He went harder and harder until her pussy clamped down, noticeably tighter than Chelsea's ever did. This time there was no confusion as her pussy seem to collapse and dumped liquid on to his member.

Her pussy was tight enough that he could not escape or move in the slightest. At the very base of his penis, her pussy would not let go. His arms give way and without leverage, his feel on top of Bubbles, his face fell besides Bubble's head and on top of Chelsea's titty. Bubbles just continued to squirt happily onto his rod.

It felt not as if he was on top of Bubble's, but as if he was entirely inside her. In hindsight, going for two girls at once on his first time might not have been a good idea, but he was sure he was able to satisfy them. He felt ready to fall asleep as he moved out.

Bubbles pulled him to the side, and starting to kiss him while Chelsea's breast pushes up against his face.

"Bubbles, you don't mind if I play around with him while you're doing that?" Chelsea said not waiting for an answer and rolling Michael and Bubbles on top of her so Bubbles was on top of pile. Bubbles didn't seem to mind and continuously reached for interesting places as she was having sex. Chelsea moved down so her breasts were at his back and her crotch at his butt. She got to work humping his ass with her crotch and legs making him thrust his penis up and down. Bubbles's pussy loosened and a ridiculous amount of her juice gushed out. She was actually tight enough to hold it in apparently.

Chelsea was audible enjoying humping him, as she started to go at masturbation speed. Bubbles was enjoying herself at her pussy, probably thinking that the energy was coming from her him. They clearly weren't as tired as he was. Despite being sleepy, it was good that it wasn't ending. Without any effort his cock was moving up and down in Bubble's pussy. Chelsea humping thrusts were a bit more of a vibration than his natural penis movement and Bubbles was technically on top. He guess he should be grateful Chelsea was so strong and doing most of the work at this point.

The Bubbles still enjoying herself realize she had control from her position and started to move up his member. Meanwhile Chelsea grabbed his waist and started to make vibration he recognized as nearly climax speed. He didn't know how she typically masturbated but her breathing was as rapid as it was during her last orgasm. Suddenly Bubbles clamped down on his penis and squirt her juices yet again. She looked passionately into his eye. She arced her chest to display her boobs more prominently. He felt every muscle of his body tighten. He moved his legs to avoid another cramp, rubbing them against the girls' legs. Chelsea started to rub her legs against his legs relaxing the cramp before it could happened.

Michael orgasmed yet again, marked by Chelsea's vocal yells of pleasure her own same-time-climax. Bubbles manage to keep her most recent orgasm going as will and all three were in climax. Chelsea and Michael both became limp from exhaust enjoying the feeling. Bubbles kissing Michael extending her own long orgasm as her own parts continue pampering his penis with her tight grip and seemingly endless fluids.

Bubbles's vagina loosened up again, and Bubbles picked up speed. She was sweating, giving her the appearance of being frantic. It was nice to know he wasn't the only one under pressure.

"Bubbles let me have the top."

_What am I thinking? Bubbles is the only one here with energy left._

And so Bubbles dismounted and laid besides Chelsea. It was a simple matter of rolling onto her from the super busty miltank girl. Chelsea's left breast cover Bubble's right breast and Bubbles was awaiting penetration. Chelsea's eyes were closed, but she seemed aware still.

His penis was erect, but not hard. He placed a hand between Chelsea's and Bubbles's boobs, grasping on Bubbles's firmer boob. Her boobs were big enough for his hand, and that made his lower parts happy again. He couldn't help but be distracted by Chelsea breast yet again, but it was more curiosity than sheer attraction.

_If I suck her nipple, would milk come out?_

The thought of sucking her great hills again brought his boner to full power yet again. Chelsea's nipple wasn't far from his face yet that erection was for Bubbles. It was quite stupid to have the thought of one-woman fidelity at this point. Guilt wasn't going to make this better for anyone.

He closed his eyes and used his tongue to navigate Chelsea's large spherical landscape. After a slightly salty taste tour, he took a lap around her nipple and started to suck. He was careful not to dig his teeth into her tinder titties. Chelsea stirred, and Bubbles's pussy started to get wetter. Chelsea move her own hands to handle her own breast. The movement felt heavy on his hand between the two girls' breast as well as on his suckling mouth. He pressed his penis into Bubble's vagina. Bubbles started to breathe deeper and her pussy tightened. Those two things were the only indication of Bubbles's enjoyment while he was engorged in Chelsea's beast. Chelsea's nipple was getting more erect ( _if that's the right word_ ) and sweet milk came into his mouth.

Michael wasn't sure of he found this arousing, but the taste was nice. The girls seemed to accept the slower pace of the sex. The warm milk was quite calming. It was clearly the best non-orgasmic sex moment. Maybe not, since there was not quite a lot of good moments. His eyelid felt heavy and he lost his hardness.

Bubbles turned over so she was face down, and butt up. His now flaccid penis was safely sat in her ass. She shook her booty in a most fun manner.

"I felt that," Bubbles said, "you're still there. Just think dirty thoughts."

"What would count as dirty after this?"

"You're going to have sex with lots of girls. Maybe six at once, maybe one right after another, and your about to backdoor one right now," She said as the dick on her ass got harder, "There's your male instincts. It's one girl's pussy after another, all the time."

She gasped as the penis went up inside her.

"Oh," she let out a long gasp, "this certainly isn't the same, but go on."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just keep going"

Her anus was certainly tight, but it didn't seem as accommodating as her vagina. It was still a great feeling of dominance uplifted him want to reach past his limit. He repeatedly thrusted pass her sphincters.

"Bathroom!" Bubbles yelled.

Bubbles jumped ship and ran to the restroom. Michael wasn't too disappointed because it felt good to end on a dominate note. He turned to cuddle with Chelsea, who surprised him wrestling her under him so that her breast weighed heavy on his chest.

"Oh god, I don't even have to get creative with you," she said pressing her boobs together.

"I guess your boobs and my penis are a match made in heaven."

"Your penis and My boobs, my ass, bubbles ass, Bubbles boobs, Bubbles pussy, my pussy," she said pressing her breast at each mention, "and Ella's breast."

"Nope, just your breast, your eyes too but mostly your breast. That really is all I have to think about."

Chelsea giggled. "Well, I was just trying what Bubbles was doing."

Chelsea sat up with her breast only slightly aware of momentum an gravity. She curled her back so her breast landed on his crotch and, most important, his hard-ass penis. His member stuck up into the bottomless depths of her bosom. The skin of his penis stuck to the skin of her breast. She pushed her titties together and it became clear her mammaries were too sweaty for that kind of play. She lifted her chest up and started giving him a handjob. She started with the shaft and crept down the base of the penis. Her hand found the scrotum to be quite fun to play with. She leaped forward and rode herself into his penis. Her boobs were impossible not to watch as she went up and down. She lean forward and Michael felt an impact on his chest. At this point she was using her breasts resting upon his chest for leverage.

Every time she went up and every time she went down it was felt through her breast and show on her face. Michael didn't care about dominance anymore as he just wanted to survive at this point. Of course he was going to survive. He shouldn't be enduring, but savoring.

The minutes went by unchecked, as his erection wouldn't climax, it didn't relent either. The girl just kept on going up and down. He hoped that the night would last forever.

Eventually her vagina clamped down at the very base of his penis. Under the weight of her breast and her capture of his member inside her, he felt like a trapped creature, and was glad about it. Not only was he inside her, but he was inside her forever.

As the last of Chelsea's strength waned she fell on him. The sex has ended, but he still felt inside her. He couldn't escape the sleeping girl on top of him, and it made him feel "tucked in." There was a special gratification of feeling the curves of a sleeping girl.

Before he fell asleep, he noticed Bubbles hug him from the side. One last goodnight kiss…


	11. Chapter 11

Michael woke up with a girl on top of him. Even with his eyes closed, it was clear it was Bubbles. She was cuddling him, and was quite a bit more awake than he was.

"What happened to Chelsea?" Michael asked.

"She woke up in the middle of the night and took a shower. She put her bra back on and fell asleep on the floor. I decided that I wanted to snuggle up with you one on one while you were still asleep."

Sure enough Chelsea was lying on her back still sleeping with her breasts contained in her bra.

"You were getting hard. I was hoping you would wake up soon," said the naked blue-hair girl on top of him.

"Bubbles, we've just had sex."

"Not really, it's been at least 14 hours, and you seem to want it."

"That's just morning wood. Let's wait until next time, and it will just be you and me, okay?"

* * *

 

An hour later, Michael was standing at the coastline of Olivine city. It was already afternoon around the time he woke up and he was just standing there thinking. Was what he doing right? Even though both of the girls consented, the circumstances were far from what he thought was normal. Should he consider himself lucky or was he merely coercing them?

"Bubbles, Chelsea, come out!"

The two girls emerged from their respective balls. The three just stood there for a while exchanging glances. Chelsea seemed happy, but confused to why she was called out and Bubbles looked like she was anticipating something from Michael.

"Do you love me?" He finally said.

Chelsea spoke out startled, "What do you mean? I thought love was part of the whole deal, right?!"

"I think he means how you feel towards him, Chelsea."

"Of course I love him. I can't explain how I feel in any other way. This is love, right? I really look forward to the rest of my life with him."

"The rest of your life, Chelsea?" Ask Michael "Is that really how you imagine your future?"

"Yeah, even after you get married and have children. I really like children. I could even help your wife breast feed."

_Get married? Start a relationship with a human girl?_

Michael sort of stopped considering relationship with human girls when he got Bubbles. As much as he pondered the morality of sexual relationships with Pokémon girls, he never once thought about the actual alternative. An overwhelming feeling of guilt pulled down his spirit completely as he realized he was planning to bed all of them this entire time. He realized that he felt this way about even Pinky.

He was planning, in fact, to have Ella and Sandie to warm up to him. While doing it with his team on a daily basis that he would indirectly taught Aerie's with her imposed celibacy until she finally put out. He caught Chelsea because of her breast, and didn't really expect her to like him so soon. He expected Bubbles to sleep with him first, and accept it because she was raised to accept it. He was simply deceiving himself to think he was a good person.

He felt sick, and deserved it. He tried to trick himself into thinking he was a decent person.

"And then when you get old and… um… Michael, did I say something wrong?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, you convinced me you love me, but I haven't heard an answer from Bubbles."

"What? I gave you my answer last night. Did you not believe me?" She said defensively.

"You mean right before we had sex?" Michael said.

"Yes, I meant I then and I mean it now. I love you," Bubbles said plainly.

"Um, Bubbles, You don't exactly seem too sincere about it." Chelsea pointed out.

Chelsea did have a point in that Bubbles did not say that like a lover typically would. She said it like it was a simple statement, with more annoyance than anything else. However, Michael believed her. It was more like she's annoyed by the fact that the statement "I love you" is less evident than "water pokémon are weak to electricity." It wouldn't convince him if she was any other girl, but with her, it made perfect sense.

"Bubbles, I love you too."

Chelsea interjected, "Do you really think she means it?"

"It is just how she is," he replied.

"So I guess we sorted that out," Bubbles said.

"Yes, but there is a whole different matter I must also deal with," Michael said as he threw out his other three pokémon.

Aerie and Ella appear standing, but Sandie appeared with her eyes wide and her hands up her skirt. Her yellow panties were damp.

"gaahwneee!" yelled the fox-girl getting to a more dignified position, "Can't you give me just some warning before you're about to do that!"

There was an awkward pause as Sandie stood their blushing nonstop.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point. I'm allowing you to go free if you don't want to stay with me," Michael said.

"What?" Said Chelsea, Aerie, and Ella. Sandie's face had a more shock look than when she was called out while masturbating.

"I… don't think that's a good idea," said Bubbles.

"Shut up, Bubbles!" Aerie scolded.

"I'm having too much fun to leave. I've gotten so much stronger," said Ella. "I'm staying with him."

"Seriously, I don't think this is a good idea. We're going to lose elemental balance and it will be a waste of time and energy training," Bubbles said

"Why the hell would I care about your little adventure here? My world doesn't revolve around you guys," Aerie said.

"But the choice rest with our trainer, Michael. He still can keep all of us if he decides to."

"Bubbles! I've made up my mind. I'm not keeping anyone against their will."

"See, I don't really want to keep arguing against this bitch. Sandie, I'll help you get back home," Aerie said.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to go home," Sandie responded.

"What? Are you sure? I don't think you'll get more chances," Aerie said.

"Sandie do you really want to stay with me for now?" Michael asked.

"I just feel like I belong, but I'm not entirely sure. I can change my mind later, right?"

"Of course Sandie."

"Whatever, I'm off" Aerie proclaimed.

"Wait!" yell the vulpix.

Sandie ran and jumped onto Aerie.

"This is the last chance I have to hug you." Sandie said.

"Sweet little kid you are, but I really don't belong here."

"Kid? I'm just short."

Aerie let Sandie finish her hug, then flew off towards the east.

"Bubbles," Michael said as they watched the owl girl fly away, "still think I did the wrong thing?"

"I seriously doubt you can be a pokémon master if you don't feel okay with holding a pokémon against their will. It not like wild pokémon are going to jump at the chance to join us. There's plenty of Aeries out there, and very few Chelseas."

Michael turned his eyes towards the Bubbles. She was still watching Aerie fly away as if she didn't say what she just said. It was probably worst that she was probably right.


	12. A Night with Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, I think I might have been too excessive with the number of sex scenes. If I was to recut this story, there would only be a few of the best. I've even considered a lemonless version.

The pokéball shook several times and then the chinchou popped out free yet again.

"Chelsea finishes her off with stomp!"

"But I thought you were going to capture her."

"I'm out of pokéballs. Just finish her"

Chelsea stomped on the bluish girl with antenna and knocked her out. Chelsea's opponent sank back into the sea.

Michael was hoping to get a new pokémon or new moves for Bubbles and Sandy. Chelsea was the only one who didn't have any moves that could effective damage for the gym leader. Jasmine specialized in steel type pokémon and that was sure to be a challenge. Even with the good offensive type effectiveness Ella was a double edge sword against any electric or rock type.

It was getting late and there was not nearly as much progress as he hoped. He recalled Chelsea and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

Later he was lying in bed. There was still risk in taking on the gym leader. He couldn't keep any of his pokémon he if didn't take the league challenge and he loved both Chelsea and Bubbles.

_Bubbles! I promised to have sex with her tonight._

Michael was nearly thinking last night was a fluke, forgetting that he had that possibility at his waist the entire time. Michael checked over his clothe making sure he was presentable. He felt nervous as he held Bubbles's pokéball.

_This is silly. It not a first date. We fucking consummated our relationship last night._

He threw out Bubbles's pokeball and the the girl appear in nothing but her underwear. She was standing nervously without any trace of seductiveness.

"You're fully dressed? I thought it would be best to get ready for this. You still want to do this, right?"

"Bubbles, I think I might have had some bad thoughts while we were doing this last night."

"What did you mean bad thoughts? You loved both of us while doing it, right? You shouldn't feel guilty by expressing your love."

"I know, but I don't think I respected you enough. I've already accepted that I can love more than one girl, but I had some disturbing feelings last night. I actually thought of you as my property, as if I owned your sexuality."

Bubbles stood there mystified. However, instead of turning into disgust, she smiled. The smile went from being amused to being seductive. He wasn't sure if that made her seem like a normal girl, or less like one.

"I think I understand," she said moving closer putting her hand on the rim of his pants.

"What do you mean Bubbles? How could you possibly understand?"

"Well," she said pulling down his pants, "I felt the same about your penis in my vagina. I considered it mine, and all mine. Heck even while Chelsea was there helping you stand strong I felt I owned _you_ while you were inside me."

"Really," Michael said pulling his shirt off, "and yet you remind me off all the girls in my future while having sex?"

Bubbles sat Michael do on the bed at a level making sure he had her chest in mind.

"I have a vested interest in the hardness your penis," she said pulling his underwear down.

"Well, for this night I can say it's all for you," he said taking her bra off.

Her round D titties fit her body well in a way that was special. Chelsea's oversized breast certainty would be fun every once in a while, but nothing could take away from Bubbles's bare chest beauty. He did not have to worry about. Her hand stroked her own boobs making the closeness oh so real. Moving her breast around, she caught his face with the slopes of her valley. Michael started making out with her boobs. Bubbles let out an audible moan.

Michael reached down to pull off her panties, only to find her bare labia. She sat astride his lap with her naught bits rubbing up against his. In this position, he couldn't adjust his pelvis at all and could only wait for her to come down. She shook her ass a bit measuring the hardness of his member and she came down with her pussy on his dick with extra wetness.

She moved up and down making him come closer to climax. He could do any of the work so he relaxed as he sprayed his seed into her. Immediately after, her juices erupted and she closed onto the penis. He fell back on the bed with the women still possessively milking his penis.

With neither of them in the position to move well, they just enjoyed the moment as if they could freeze it in time forever. The semen just kept coming as Michael held her in her seated position. It was a very long orgasm and she arc her back yelling out, making her breast much more prominent.

She released his member and fell on his body smothering him tiredly.

"We have no idea what we're doing," Michael admitted.

"Yeah, but I can't complain about the end result."

They fell asleep in that position.


	13. Vs Jasmine - The Fox's Reward

It was time to battle the gym leader and Michael had a plan to take her out. He decided who would be best on each opponent.

"Yes, I Jasmine, leader of Olivine City gym, accepts your challenge."

Her first pokémon was a male magnemite who was nearly taken down by Chelsea. Chelsea had no good attacks and was eventually knocked out by a sonicboom. Ella finished off the magnemite quite easily and was able to take out the next one even though she was paralyzed by it. Now she had only one pokémon left and it also happened to be the largest pokémon Michael has ever seen.

Steelix looked to be about 18 feet tall, and if he wasn't made of steel he would have certainly collapse under his own weight. This pokémon was the clear reason why her gym didn't have a roof.

"Go Bubbles! Start out with surf!"

Bubbles materialized, "Holy shit, what the hell is that!"

"Use surf before he can get to you!"

"Use sunny day," Jasmine commanded.

The daylight intensified and Steelix was painful to look at with the bright light reflecting off of him. Fortunately, Bubbles summoned the water for the surf attack.

The surf attack hit, but the steelix didn't seem hurt by it.

"Although Steelix is ground type and weak to water, the move sunny day weakens the power of water type moves. I'm afraid that your croconaw won't be able to match up against Steelix. Use Iron Tail!"

The giant steel pokémon hit Bubbles square in the chest. She was knocked off her feet but she was able to get back up.

"Give me one more shot," Bubbles said.

"Okay, use Surf!"

Once again water cover the floor and was shot at the giant. Steelix showed weakness in his legs and stumbled a bit. However, Steel managed to whip his iron tail out and Bubbles was knock to her feet. Michael ran over to check her life signs. She was knocked out but she continued breathing.

Michael only had two pokémon who could fight, neither of which were very likely to do enough damage. Steelix was just too strong. A paralyze bug that might get one punch in and a small fire type girl with weak attacks. However while sunny day was in effect the choice was clear.

"Sandy go!"

Sandy look up, but not at her humongous opponent. She looked straight at the blinding sun. She could either use fire spin or ember, neither of them that strong even in this weather. Fire spin would take a while to deal damage, while ember would do slightly more damage. Confuse ray would rely on mostly luck, but that seemed to be the only thing that would let them win. It was still quite unlikely.

"Sandy use, umm"

"Use Earthquake!" Jasmine yelled.

Steelix had to regain his balance from Bubbles's last surf and Sandy posed to attack, except it wasn't confuse ray or fire spin, as her didn't wave her body around in any way. It wasn't ember either as flames didn't build up on her body. She instead put her chest forward and breathed in deeply. The small women took her stance against the 18 foot man.

"Use flamethrower!" Michael yelled. It wasn't like Sandy was about to wait. Straight from the fire inside her, she shot a disproportional amount of flames from within her mouth. Her modest chest stood out proudly to make her airpipe as effective of a weapon as possible. Michael couldn't help but think how hot her chest was even as the steelix fell.

"I didn't think you had a fire type when you sent out a water type against my steelix. This belongs to you," Jasmine said holding up the Mineral Badge.

Michael walked up to take the badge, eying Sandy's butt and her short skirt on the way. She looked quite proud and happy. With the badge in one hand, her took Sandy by the hand and looked into her eyes. She blushed a bit, but she smiled. They embrace shortly and her breasts were really quite hot. Without returning her to her pokéball, they went back to the Pokémon center.

His pokémon made speedy recoveries at the Pokémon Center so with the day done early; there was only one thing left to do.

His vulpix sat on the bed holding her skirt nervously. She knew he was about to have her, but she had trouble looking him in the eyes. She mostly looked at her lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said.

"It's okay to feel nervous. I was nervous my first time also."

"But, I just need another girl to talk to. I would like to talk to Chelsea first."

"Alright, I guess she would know what to say."

Chelsea materialized. Sandy was speechless.

"Chelsea, Sandy would like to like to talk to you about sex."

"Really? I not some sort of expert," Chelsea said.

"You know more than me," Sandy said, "I wouldn't have any clue what I was doing."

"Alright I have two piece of advice. Firstly it goes like this." Chelsea said moving a single figure through a hole she made with her other hand.

"I know that part!" Sandy yelled with her face going redder.

"Alright, second piece of piece of advice. Do what you wait. Don't worry about what you're supposed to do, just have fun."

"I don't know what you mean. I want to experience it, but…" Sandy's mumbled with her voice dropping to an incomprehensible level.

"Michael, I have to ask you something before you get all sexy time with Sandy!" Chelsea said, "Please milk me sometime today. It's been so long since I was properly milked."

"Is this something I'm going to have to do often?" Michael asked. Sandy wasn't making any noise whatsoever and was looking down at her feet. It seems like Chelsea advice didn't make her more ready for anything.

"Yeah, once a week will be good. It takes a little work but it doesn't have to be sexual. This Pokémon Center even has a machine for it, but I want you to know how to do it."

"Do you mean like, breastfeeding?" said the foxgirl.

Michael and Chelsea both looked at Sandy surprise. The redhead dropped her head in in shame. Michael could not believe how awkward this was getting.

"Sandy, do you want to learn also? I do have two breasts so it be quicker than just Michael alone." Chelsea proposed. Chelsea seemed to have more caring aura, even motherly. Chelsea seemed to think of Sandy as a child even.

"Alright." Sandy mewed.

Chelsea took off her shirt and Sandy fell off her feet at the site off her Bosom in her N-cup bra. Chelsea knelled down to bring up Sandy head. Sandy was mostly passive and wide eyed.

"Don't feel intimidated by these. We're all on the same team. Are you ready?"

"Alright," Whispered Sandy closing her eyes.

Chelsea pulled down her bra and the vulpix suck on her nipple. They both looked quite peaceful. This was a pretty good arrangement as Michael would feel weird handling her milk tanks intimately without going all out sexual. Seeing this scene was perhaps the most peaceful sight since he started out on the journey. For a few minutes, Michael was content at watching them, somewhat regretting that Sandy probably will just go to sleep after this. Maybe he'll just fuck Chelsea.

"You're pretty good at this," Chelsea said, "Want to do my other teat?"

"Okay," Sandy agreed. She rolled over to Chelsea's over breast and ready to begin. Sandy's new position had her legs spread uncaringly. Michael looked up her skirt quite intentionally. It was wet, as he somewhat suspected, although he was mostly just wanting to see her panties.

"Sandy, are you a lesbian?"

Chelsea pushed Sandy off her breast holding her up.

"Have you been getting off on this?" Chelsea yelled angrily.

"I'm…" Sandy looked like she was about to cry. Michael put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Michael with a tear in her eye.

"Clam down Chelsea. Let her speak."

"Fine, I was just unnerved."

Sandy snuffled a bit then spoke, "I think I'm straight. I like boys, but I not entirely sure."

Michael brought his face to her. This was the best test he could think of. She closed her eyes and they started to kiss. She was quite sloppy, but that could only mean she had those feelings toward him. She also tasted like milk. As soon as the milk taste dissipated, he ended the kiss.

"Chelsea, could you finish up with Sandy?"

"My breasts are a bit uneven so I guess I'm alright with it"

The two girl moved to the bed. Sandy, breathed heavily and put her face at the border of Chelsea's bra, and Chelsea let it out. Sandy kept her eyes open, but Chelsea had an approving face as she looked down.

Michael decide that this was leading some, he might as well take off his pants. He positioned herself to looked up Sandy's skirt. It wasn't very wet, but it was clear where the wetness was coming from. He got hard due to having this site at his leisure. The little bisexual girl probably like boys more than girls as he imagined that her would be even more aroused at Chelsea's tits than that. He moved closer to the girl's yellow-orange panties. He could smell her pussy. As soon a Chelsea was milked out, Sandy's pussy was his. Careful not to touch his prize his move his face closer to the panties. He's nose was only a couple of inches away. Her butt look great from this angle.

Suddenly she started to get wet much quicker as Michael realized he was breathing on her. He didn't sense any movement from the girl, but after a while, he figure out that his breath on her panties aroused her current level. He placed a figure on the lacing of her panties caressing the border of her womanhood. They was no doubt she was ready. Michael sat up and took off his underwear. He noticed a glare form the breastfeeding girl. He realized that breaking Sandy's hymen would be a bad idea will her mouth was on Sandy's nipples.

Michael nodded. Chelsea finished up and pulled Sandy's face into her cleavage. Michael pulled off Sandy's panties and grabbed Sandy's tender breast. Sandy was soaked and Michael put his manhood on the edge of her innocence.

Michael thrusted in, forever claiming her innocence, while Chelsea muffled Sandy's screams of pain. Chelsea was holding Sandy down so Michael had fell reign over Sandy. After he allowed initial thrust sank into Sandy's psyche, he began hammering away. Her pussy was tight enough for his please, and soon her pleasure was proven as she orgasmed. Although her voice was muffled by Chelsea's breast her pussy clamping down more than enough reward. She was tighter than even Bubbles although not nearly as much juices came down. He ejaculated, and while she grasped onto the penis, he grasped her nearly burning breast. His semen went into her for a few seconds, but her hot chest start to become unbearable.

Her endurance ended, and Michael freed himself form her hot places.

"Good…" Sandy murmured falling to sleep.

Michael was glad his first time with her was a clear success. Now that he thought about it, he didn't technically get proper consent. He should be more careful, in the future.

He looked to Chelsea, who nudged the redhead off her body.

"Let see what your cool down time is," the sultry miltank said, "you don't mind if I keep my bra on? I'm still sore from last time."

"Not at all. With you, I'll be fully ready in a minute."

Doing it up face to face, Michael realized her breast were better supported. With all the foreplay focus on the breast he got ready in no time, and her too oddly enough.

"Yes," she whispers passionately, "take me like it's my first time."

Michael did it perfectly, with enough force to steal her virginity three times over. Instead of pain, of course, he delivered her pure pleasure.

Her orgasm was harder than his small one, but Michael couldn't imagine himself happier. She expressed her grate fullness with every part of her being, especially at her lower parts. It ended and Michael used the pillows nature created.

He slowly closed his eyes, thanking nature's bountiful gift for this night.


	14. Ashton the Larvitar

t was a long swim from Olivine to Cainwood. Bubbles did most of the work since she virtually carried in. She didn't mind too much since she didn't get a chance to swim often. However, it took nearly an entire day to get to the island, and neither of them had any energy to spare by the time they got to the beach. They did seemed a bit far from any actually civilization, as there were mostly only rocky slopes. There was however…

"A larvitar!" Michael exclaimed

There was a small female pokémon with green hair and green clothes. She had markings below her eyes and a hoody with a horn, which gave away her species. She seemed to just staring into the sky, before noticing Bubbles and Michael. She jumped up surprised ready to attack.

"Go away! You wouldn't want me."

"What is a larvitar doing in such a strange environment? Surely you don't like the humidity of an island," Bubbles said.

"My trainer released me here. He lost his trainer license because everyone on his team was weak."

"Do you mean you don't want to be here? I could use a rock/ground type."

"I'm not strong though; there was nothing I could do."

"What do you mean? We all have our weakness. Have about you just stay with me until we come across your home. This island is no place for a larvitar."

"I don't know, I just not sure I'm ready for another trainer." There was quite a bit of sadness in her eye.

"Look, how about I just bring you along until you want to leave."

"Does that mean I won't have to make a pact?" she asked.

"Of course, but I could really use your fighting skills. You can't be a complete freeloader."

"Alright, but the gym leader uses Fighting type. I could fight normal, flying, and electric, but not much else."

"Great, I promise that you can leave whenever you want," Michael said holding out a pokéball.

"Okay, just call me Ashton. It's what I'm used to," she said disappearing into the pokéball.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon:** Larvitar (Ashton)

 **Type** : Rock; Ground

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Adamant

 **Ability** : Guts

 **Height** : 137 cm (4' 6")

 **Mass** : 44 Kg (97 pounds)

 **Breast** **Size** : A

 **Attacks** : Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Trash

 **Info:** Larvitar are shy pokémon that prefer to live in dark caves. They are quite and antisocial.

* * *

 

"Wow, she knows how to thrash," Michael said looking at the pokédex, "She must be close to evolving."

Tomorrow would be a gym fight against a fighting type, and Michael was exhausted. He was soon at the Pokémon Center, and got all his pokémon healed.

In the apartment room he realized that it would be the first night in four nights he didn't have sex. He didn't know he that was a good thing to think about or not. Nonetheless, he fought against his fatigue and pulled out Chelsea's Great Ball. She materialized at the end of the bed.

"Are we finally going to do it one on one? You look a bit tired," she said.

"Just do what you want with me."

_That was so stupid sounding. No way she's fucking me now._

"Okay!" she happily complied.

Chelsea pulled off his underwear, and pull off her shirt. Before he could fully enjoy the juggles form the shirt, they were on his penis. He looked down at the breasts on his member and realized he could see his ever hardening penis being rubbed from both sides. It was better than pussy sex in the way that he was already "in" and that it was much more uniform and comfy, but the fiction was opposite on each side. She pressed her breasts together when his penis was fully erect. She let her weight down on him with only her tits for support and she straddled his leg to get herself off.

Chelsea grabbed his waist and started her high speed humping with her upper part of busy arms pressing her large bust which had…

His member exploded. Her vibrating boobs alone would have been enough, but her masturbation on his legs and even her tight grip on his waist only reinforce the feeling. Without even trying his orgasm made him release so much of his liquid sex release, although the ejaculation was finite it was like an infinite heaven.

As he fell asleep, he felt Chelsea cum on his leg.


	15. Vs Chuck

Michael have been waking up to women all the time for the past few days, but this time was different. It was less of a triumphant wakeup call and warm girl to cuddle with. Michael had not opened his eye in refusal to ever let go of Chelsea in this warm bed.

His arms were across her breast, crossed between in her cleavage, and there was no effort, no foreplay required. Even without the fiction from her breathing chest, the excited feeling in his crotch was ensured to endure for quite a while. Still, he wondered if he could palm her boobs without waking her. An attempt to move his hand was met with her hand shoving his hand deep into her bra on her hard nipple.

This soon after lead to morning sex, and Chelsea's first true one on one with him. It was quite uncreative with him on top doing it vanilla, but it was perfect as far as Chelsea's was concerned. She treated him well, and now he was giving her the intense fucking he ever gave.

The events from there up until the gym battle were kind of a blur, but he had a plan for this gym. The gym leader, Chuck, was a large and muscular man.

"Ella, come out and use barrier."

The red bug-girl exchange punches with the gym leader's primate. Finally primate made fury swipe in a last ditch effort to do damage pass Ella's barrier, but Ella ended the fight only slightly bruised.

"You can do this Ella, he only has that one pokémon after this," Michael said.

Chuck recall his primate and sent out his poliwrath. The poliwrath has the appearance of one of those strong fat guys you see in weight lifting competitions. He had hypnotic swirl on his large belly as well.

"Ella, use thunder punch until he faints."

The gym leader commanded his pokémon to use mind reader, and Ella manage to get two thunder punches in. Suddenly a wild punch exploded on Ella from the poliwrath. Ella stumbled in midair a bit, and then delivered a fist full of lightning between his eyes. The blue fighter couldn't stand it and he fell unconscious.

"Good job Ella, I knew you could do it."

Ella, turn back at her trainer and smiled. Michael though about Ella's deceptively strong body. She had a large bruise from the dynamic punch, but she didn't mind the pain being as victorious as she was.

He ran up to kiss her, but she only had a confused face when he brought his face close to hers. He settled for a hug.

There wasn't much to do on the island after the gym battle, so Michael decided to go back to the mainland. Bubbles did a much better job of toeing Michael this to around and reached Olivine before nightfall. It was an easy gym battle, yet the fact it was on an island made it take so much time and work.

_~~~that night~~~_

Bubbles, Ella, Chelsea, Sandie, and Ashton were lying on the grass watching the stars.

"Don't you ever wish you go there," said Bubbles.

"I don't really know what the stars are supposed to be close up," said Ashton.

"Star have planets, like Earth is a planet, but no one has been there," Said Chelsea.

"I'm not sure I understand you, do you mean unknown regions?"

"Yes, but no one has ever seen life from another world," said Bubbles.

"But I haven't seen much of this world yet, so what's the point?" Sandie said.

"Well, if life appeared somewhere other than earth, then it would probably be much different than anywhere on Earth. Plus there are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sands in all the beaches in the world."

"I would like to meet the person who counted, that can't possibly be true," Ashton retorted.

"Ella, would you like to see other planets?" asked Bubbles

Ella was silent. She hasn't really talked yet.

"The sky really is no closer to the stars than the ground. It's best not to dwell on such things," said Ella.

"For a flying type, you are quite down to Earth, aren't you," said Chelsea.

"Sorry, I don't care about the stars."

"Is something bothering you?" asked Chelsea.

"It's just I don't know what I want to do in life. I want to make something of myself, so I've gotten stronger. The thing is now that I've seen many other species do I realize that I can never be that strong. I'm just a ledain."

"Well Ms. Ledain, we all have strengths and weaknesses. You did an excellent job at the gym today," reminded Chelsea

"I only did well because I had type advantages. I'm only good against fighting types. I'm dead against ice, electricity, rock, fire, and anyone who simply came from a stronger species. You're stronger than me, and so is Bubbles, and she haven't even reached her final evolution yet. I'm just going to be dead weight especially when the fighting types start beating me."

Bubbles then interjected, "You shouldn't think about things in terms of brute strength. Of course you won't be as strong as a machamp, but you did use an element punch today. You're pretty good with your punches, and I can think of a few bulky pokémon that would fear an ice punch from you. Of course you can't do that now, but you could always rely on moves like barrier to even things up. You shouldn't sell yourself short."

Ella was lost for words. She want to argue back, but she think Bubbles was right. She actually said the right thing for once.

"Also Ella, you should try making a pact with Michael sometimes."

"What the Hell, Bubbles?!"

"Why not? It's not like he will use his legal claim to force you to stay with him forever."

"It's just; I don't think I feel that way."

"It's be fun. Have you even tried doing it before? "

"Shut up!" Ella yelled.

"Don't feel obligated to answer her questions," Ashton said, "It be weird if everyone I was traveling with were having sex with the same guy."

"I agree with new girl," Chelsea said, "You should do it only when you want, and who you want, given that they are willing. Plus it means more fucking for me."

"Do the stars look like they're moving odd?" Sandie asked, clearly not interested in their 'mature' conversation.

"Sandie what do you mean?" Chelsea asked.

"You're just tire" said Bubbles.

"Hey does anyone remember how we got her?" asked Ashton.

Everyone sat up looking at each other. No one remembered how they got there. The moment of realization sunk in. They had no clue where they were, or where Michael was for that matter.

Chelsea looked over the cliff edge and saw only darkness. The opposite direction was an insurmountable slope. Chelsea then looked up at the sky like everyone else.

"It's rippling, like a reflection of water. But that doesn't make any sense"

Then I dawned on them, it wasn't the star's reflection on the water, but they were looking at the star beneath the water. They were drowning, except Bubbles.

Bubbles tried to gather everyone up and swim them up to the surface, Chelsea was already floating upwards, but however, Ashton's skin was peeling off. Bubbles then remember about the vulpix's internal flame. Sandie was going to die.

"Five minutes until brain damage sinks in", Bubbles thought to herself, "It should take only three minutes to reach the surface."

Chelsea was swimming ahead, while Bubbles pulled up Ashton, Ella, and Sandie. All heat left Sandie and Bubbles knew she was dead, but she couldn't just leave her body to sink into the bottom of the ocean. Ashton lost consciousness and so did Ella. They were easier to drag along without them struggling. Chelsea movements slow and she just floated upwards. Bubbles had no choice but to pass her.

Suddenly, Bubbles's felt a downwards pull. Her entire world of hope for her remaining sisters broke.

"8 minutes until I lose consciousness, no, 4 minutes due to exertion. 9 minute until brain damage sets in, 14 minutes until death. Nothing I can do for Sandie, I should use that hand to keep a hold of Chelsea."

She couldn't let go of Sandie's body, despite her best effort. She was fighting whirlpool that formed around her. She finally let go of Sandie and reached for the buoyant cow girl, but she was too far away.

She felt a hand on her ankle.

"Sandie," she yelled.

The redhead looked up at her with dead eyes. She was hanging by her claws. Bubbles swam upwards actually making slow progress.

"less than 3 minutes," her brain told her. Bubbles heart froze. A small part of her brain wanted to tell her she miscalculated.

She looked back down at Sandie, but saw instead, a large white pokémon with angry blue eye holding on to her.

"BEWARE, DANGER!" the eyes yelled.

Bubbles woke up screaming

…and covered in sweat

…while pissing herself.


	16. The Ladybug and the Dream

Bubbles didn't speak all morning, and it probably either had to do with either the nightmare she had, or the fact she urinated all over her master last night. Fortunately, they were the only ones in bed.

"Bubbles, do you mind telling me what happened last night?"

Bubbles made a sort of grumbled a bit without opening her mouth.

"Bubbles, use words"

"I'm - sorry – Michael," she said on the verge of crying.

"Bubbles, you don't have to apologize."

Michael took her into his arms.

"Just tell me what happen."

"I had a bad dream. I don't remember everything about it but everyone"

A look of shock came across Bubble's face as she remembered something awful.

"I think I psychic Pokémon was involved."

"What sort of psychic Pokémon did you dream about?"

"No, I didn't dream about it. I don't think the dream was natural. I felt his presence and his overbearing eyes."

"What? Someone messing with you head using psychic powers, like some sort of assault?"

"He felt powerful, so I think would have gone worse if he meant harm."

Michael was pissed. He lost one Pokémon in a psychic sleep assault. It was horrible to think that they were all venerable even outside of battle. Every single one of his Pokémon could be a target.

_Shit, my other Pokémon may have been attacked last night._

Michael sent out all of his Pokémon. The four girls materialize ready to listen to him. Bubbles gasped.

"Bubbles? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think I remember them from my dream and…" her voice dropping to unhearible levels.

"Okay girls, did any of you have any bad dream last night?"

The girls looked at each other.

"I remember swimming, but I can't remember why. I was doing something unrelated," Chelsea said.

Bubbles fell to her knees. Tears fell down her face as if Chelsea recited some sort of past trauma. Michael knelled down to hold her and Bubble leaned onto him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I should be fine from now one. Please continue."

"I can't remember why I was swimming underwater, but I think I was just hanging out with everyone before that. Even Ashton was there," Chelsea explain.

"Oh, Michael wasn't there though," Ella added, " I just remember suddenly being under water, and I can't swim. That part wasn't too vivid. So I guess we really did have the same dream. I remember you guys talking about space and Bubbles said some smart stuff, something about 'a few bulking Pokémon not taking ice punch.' I should really learn that."

"And then we talked about sex," Chelsea add.

Ella mood changed a bit. So Ella changed the subject.

"Sandy, Ashton, do you remember anything."

They clearly didn't.

Ella and Chelsea continued to talk back and forth on details of their dream conversation. Ella remember quite a bit better than Chelsea ("Yeah I guess I would say something like that"), and both of them have a vague memory of the water event. Neither of them had notice the presence of the psychic Pokémon themselves. Bubble refused to go into details, but what little she did say about it, it was clear that everyone died a watery death. She said that she didn't die, but she was at the point where she knew she wouldn't be able to save herself. Michael himself kept thinking of Pinky's death and couldn't help make the connection. If Bubble's believed she had died, would she have died in real life?

By the middle of the day everyone was in a very solemn mood. They were still in Olivine city, and decide that they should eat out. They ate at a BBQ place, and everyone ate well, except for Ashton. Chelsea meal had one too many veggie burgers, and the remaining one was shared between Michael and Sandy. It was surprising quite good, although definitely different from normal meat. Michael decided that everyone appetite was a sign of good health, although that didn't say much for Ashton. However something happened when the time came to order dessert.

Ella, who was sitting next to Michael asked, "After lunch can I speak to you in private?"

As the sound of Soda shooting out someone's nose testified, everyone heard that the same way.

Ella turned red as she tried to hide her face from everyone.

"Would you like to order dessert now?" asked the waitress.

"No thanks," said Michael, for he was about to get laid.

"No thanks," said Bubbles, for all her brain could do was repeat what she last heard.

"No thanks," said Ashton, for she was quite uncomfortable.

"No thanks," said Chelsea, for everyone else was doing it, and quite full as well.

"No thanks," mumble Ella, for she was very embarrassed.

"Yes please," said Sandy, for she really wanted the fudge brownie cake.

~~~Fifteen Minutes Later in the woods~~~

"I think this is far enough," Ella said.

"Agree, are you ready to do this."

Michael wasn't too sure about it himself, actually. All the other times, the passion just came. Maybe he just didn't have passion for Ella? No, he did like looking at her and even thinking about sex with her. He just needed a new mindset. Was this a special? No, not to him. It was another pussy for him to conquer. Michael felt himself get a bit excited downstairs. His mind doesn't always agree with his penis.

It took Ella a while to respond. Instead of a verbal affirmation, she simple pulled down her skirt and panties.

"I understand it will hurt a lot when you stick your dick in me. Please, I know you're experienced enough to do it without much trouble, right?"

"Yes, I'm experienced enough, I guess. Do you want a warning?"

"I don't know, just make it quick when you do it. I don't want to be deterred by the pain. I'm a strong girl, by I'm no masochist."

Michael took of his clothes. Ella laid down on the grassy ground and spread her leg. He brought his face to her face and they stared into each other's eyes. Michael torn her shirt open and then they joined lip. She was such a great kisser. Michael really never kissed a girl this good. His tongue was the novice at first, but he quickly learned how to dominate her.

Then it was time for some breast feeling action. Her place his hand across her chest and fucked around inside her bra. The kissing made everything move more than it normal would. He felt her wetness when his leg moved across her region, and he was more than ready to come down. He pulled his face away, pinned her arms down. And he came down into her cunt.

In trusted inward passing into her with great force. Suddenly, he was in all the way, not recalling any obstacle. Ella's face went from a bracing expression, to shear confusion.

"Ella, are you a virgin?"

"Well, now I'm not," she replied with a silly smile.

"Ella, your hymen has already been broken."

Ella looked up at him for a few seconds, until something occurred to her.

"Oh, so it only hurts the first time!" she said excited, "I hope you aren't disappointed."

Michael broke enough hymens to know that it's not an essential part of sex, or even worth it.

Suddenly her pussy started to get wet, and he realized he's been in her for that entire exchange.

"Fuck!" Michael commanding himself while pulling out and in.

"Yes, go, go, go, go!" Ella cheered.

Michael licked her, and pulled her up so he could reach the back of her neck, a spot Chelsea discovered on him. He stimulated her breast, and kept going faster.

"Go, Michael, do me harder."

He kissed her deeply and fucked her with all his might. He felt himself cuming and spilled into her. Then he ejaculated at full power. She petted him tightly throughout the orgasm. When he ran out of power, he fell down on her a bit to snuggle. She fell asleep in a few minute, so she was recalled to the Pokéball. He needed to get back on the trail.


	17. Something Missing

Michael needed to talk to someone while walked. He needed to make progress, but he never accounted for the delay. He decided to send out Chelsea to talk with, since see didn't mind talking about these things. She came out a bit disappointed.

"So are you done with you fun with Ella?" she asked begrudgingly.

"Chelsea, it didn't go well."

"So, you still had your way with her."

"Um, it was sort of the worst sex I ever had."

"What? But sex is always good isn't it."

"I just felt completely unsatisfied."

Chelsea's mood changed as she seemed to have sympathy.

"That's really strange. I thought men were always satisfied after sex. You did cum right."

"Yes, and pretty hard actually, but all at once."

"Good, it's not impotence. Well think of it this way, it was the best sex she ever had right. She hasn't felt any better in her life."

"It wasn't her first time."

Chelsea was taken aback by this.

"Wait, you mean… she all this time… before me? Damn! I didn't know she actually lost her virginity before me."

"Chelsea, can you focus on the issue please?"

Chelsea look away into the skyline. It was starting to get late in the afternoon. She was actually thinking about his issue.

"I just realized, that recently, when I put spring into my step, and when I tug on my collar, or when I just stretched out my back that you don't really play as much attention to my breasts as you used to," she finally said.

"Um, so, I respect you more. Are you saying you want me to look at your breasts more?"

"No, stupid. What I'm saying is that something is different about you than when we first met. "

"What exactly do you mean?"

Chelsea turn to Michael, and their eye meant. She came a bit closer, and closer. Finally she spoke.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought. It was a good train, too."

"Chelsea, are you sure you just didn't want to talk about your breasts? You are quite proud of them anyways."

"No, no, no. Just come to the lighthouse with me."

Suddenly Chelsea grabbed Michael by the hand and they headed to the lighthouse.

"I always wanted to visit the lighthouse, plus I think I remember what I was about to say."

She held his hand tightly leading the way. She seemed excited, and not just because of the lighthouse.

"You see, they problem is not just you normalized everything, It's that you're missing a big thing. We are going on a date. Just the two of us. You're missing romance with your life, although the first time we met was special, we haven't had any romance since then."

"Okay, so how about my other girlfr-er –pokemon?"

"Date them as well, heck, you should try to have a romantic date with all of us at once, when you get a full party at least. I'm sure it will be great practice for when you get a real girlfriend," Chelsea said with a sigh.

Chelsea was looking depress due to the last few would she said.

"Chelsea, you are a very special girl to me. Nothing will ever replace you in my heart. Don't act as if that's something not real."

Chelsea smiled at these words.

Finally they got to the lighthouse. There weren't any people nearby. They gotten to the doors but it was lock, there was a year old sign saying it was closed due public safety concerns.

"Ah, I really wanted to go to the top of the tower."

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I didn't know it was shut down."

"It's okay, as long as you're here with me."

So Michael sat and watched the sun slowly go down in the sky. Chelsea had a lot to talk about. She apparently liked looking at landscapes when she was young, but grew out with it. She eventually gain interest in the stars, but didn't know what they were. She asked her mom what they were and her mom didn't know what they were, and neither anyone in her community knew either, so she always asked random passersby, mostly pokémon, what they were. Most of them gave different answers if they did answer, until one houndour said something she didn't expect.

"'They are far away suns. I know humans study them, and there's an ex-slave(released, not escaped) stantler that doesn't live to far from here. He seemed to know a lot about the sky.' he told me"

Chelsea thought that unusual explanation made more since than "sky pokémon" or "holes in a giant sky curtain." After the houndour give her directions she kissed him smack on the lips and ran off. That was actually her first kiss, but she it didn't occur to her until about an hour later.

"And then when I got to the creek where the stantler live, but I got nervous the stantler would be some shell-shocked old guy who was just crazy, but it was a women who not only had answers to all my questions, but she could tell me more stuff before I could even ask more question. I learned that there were 7 other planets circling just our sun, which were worlds just like Earth. Actually only three of them are solid, and two of them too hot, and one too cold. But then I asked how many suns there are, and she said 70 sextillion! I don't even know what that mean, but apparently there's another 'S'-trillion number below that, and quintillion somewhere."

Michael put his head on her shoulder, as he wasn't exercising his mouth as much as Chelsea was. He put his hand on her leg as he leaned in.

"And then I realize that all the strange lands and adventures I heard about the world, happen on just this one planet. The next day, when I went home, I realized that I would probably never see these worlds, but I thought about it nearly every day. It was sort of depression, but interesting all the same."

"Chelsea, I never imagine you would be a science fiction fan."

"What's that?"

Suddenly they heard an explosion above. Glass fell from above nearby.

"Someone must be up there," Michael exclaimed.

"I'm on it," said Chelsea, as so kicked the door of the lighthouse, and it fell open broken.

"Damn Chelsea, you have some strong legs."

"Of course, you try carrying two great big milk jugs about for ten years and see how tired your legs, and back, are after each day."

"Ten years?" Michael asked perplexed.

"I wasn't born in puberty!"

"Oh, let's go," Michael said feeling stupid.

They enter the building and went up the stair, and then they confronted by a person in Team Rocket grunt uniform.

"So you're the kid who has been making all this trouble," the Team Rocket member said to Michael.

Just then a bunch of vines caught the Rocket in a snap and threw him into the ceiling.

"No, that would be me" said a familiar trainer, with a familiar looking bayleef.


	18. Battle at the Lighthouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This battle was originally two chapters but it's not even the longest chapter even when together like this.

The trainer from before stood beside his stolen Pokemon, who was quite taller since the last time Michael seen her. Her evolution was changed her physique differently than Bubbles's evolution. The bayleef was slightly taller than Bubbles yet seemed much too thin to be healthy. Michael didn't know if it bayleefs typically looked like that, but her midriff was disconcerting to look at. He notice that the trainer was actually slightly shorter than his pokémon (and even shorter than Michael as well), and quite scrawny looking as well.

Chelsea jumped in front of Michael prepare to take whatever punishment the grass type could dole out.

"This building is full of Rockets. Do you really think it wise the challenge each other?" the trainer said.

"You stole that pokémon from Professor Elm. You broke the law, so that make you a bad guy," Michael rebuked.

"Sorry, nothing you can do will ever change the Sally's relationship to me. I have long since bonded with her and I will be forever a part of her now. Will fighting me turns back the calendar?"

"Michael, I think we have to worry about the Rockets. I don't know exactly what he did, but I know Team Rocket have done some pretty horrible things. I've heard stories, and as far as we know, they could be endangering every pokémon in the region, wild or captured. I won't try to justify whatever he did, but I think we have bigger problems," Chelsea said.

Michael didn't know what to say, but he knew he would never approve of what this trainer did.

"Fine, I'll take on Team rocket with my pokémon. Just don't expect me to do something like this next time we meet."

"Yes, I look forward to setting you straight in a fairer setting. By the way, my name is Ryan."

Both of the trainers then went up different sets of stairs. On the second floor, Michael and Chelsea ran into a Rocket Grunt, who sent out a lady zubat. Chelsea promptly kicked the zubat in the stomach.

"This what you rockets get for ruining my date!" Chelsea yelled.

"Damn cow, take this." The Rocket grunt said angrily.

He recalled the fainted zubat and sent out a purple girl with something that looked like a skull draw on her torso.

"Chelsea, use defense curl now!"

Chelsea skid to a stop and braced herself for the oncoming attack. The koffing glowed and exploded. The shockwave sent everyone flying. Michael opened his eyes and felt his body in pain, but it was ephemeral pain and nothing was broken. Chelsea land on the wall nest to where Michael was. She was clearly hurting didn't look as bad as Michael felt right now.

"I'm ready for your next pokémon!" Chelsea declared.

The Rocket sent the koffing back into his pokéball and ran away.

"Chelsea, you've done enough for now. Don't push yourself to hard.

"Did he just explode a pokémon out of spite?" Chelsea asked shocked.

"Yes, he did. Return Chelsea, you need rest."

Michael went up another couple levels and found a female grunt. They sent out their pokémon at the same time. It was Bubbles vs. a houndour.

Bubbles defeated the houndour in one water attack, and rocket member sent out a gloom.

"Let me stay in. He doesn't look that strong."

"All right Bubbles. Use Bite"

Bubbles bit the Gloom, who then let out a bunch of poison gas.

"Bad idea," Bubbles coughed.

"Use Crunch. She won't be able to take that."

Bubbles bite down on the Gloom's face and he fainted.

The poison gas dispersed and Michael confronted the Rocket member.

"What is team rocket doing here?" he asked.

"We're using the equipment in the light house to signal something. That's all I know. I think it's a legendary pokémon, but I'm not sure. The executive will take care of you if you try to go up there and stop them," she said.

Michael checked out Bubbles for poison symptoms, and she appeared to be poisoned for real by that attack. There were plenty of antidotes and Bubbles took needles better than any of the other pokémon. She was soon better and they went up some more stair.

After run down a hallway and yet another Team Rocket member appear. He sent out a tauros of all things! It was a bad match up for any of his usual pokémon.

"Go Ashton!"

"What! You want me?"

"Yes, it's against a normal type?"

"Alright, I'll try my best."

"Tauros, use work up!"

"Ashton, use chip away!"

"Use take down on that twerp!"

The tauros ran with blinding force right at Ashton. The sound of the impact was hard. Both of the pokemon fell over. After a bit of a struggle, Ashton was the one who got.

"Alright, use bite!" Michael commanded.

Ashton did so and the tauros couldn't muster the strength to get up.

"Return you wimp," the Rocket said, "Get them vileplume."

"Return Ashton. Sandie you can handle this. Use flamethrower"

Sandie appeared and shot flames at her opponent. It was a one hit knock out.

"Damn it, I better get out of here," said the rocket member, and he ran away.

Michael kept Sandie out as they looked for the stairs that would lead to the top floor. Then they heard Ryan's voice behind a corner

"You're already on your last Pokemon. You are nothing but wimpy scum without them."

A murkrow was fighting on the side of a Rocket executive while Ryan had a sneasel out.

"Finish it with Ice Punch."

The dark girl landed a hit right in the murkrow's jaw, and Michael could see parts of her skin get penetrated by the freezing as ice encapsulated her face. The murkrow panicked in terror as she soon lost consciousness from the pain.

"You little shit!" The executive yelled madly, as he reached for a gun.

"Fuck," Michael yell as he tackled Sandie onto the ground to avoid any gunfire. Ryan threw out a pokéball to defend himself. The Rocket fired at the sneasel, but Ryan's other Pokemon took the shoot instead. A gray girl stood surprised as the bullet hit her in the chest. She looked down at where it hit, and then at the pistol being pointed at her.

"It's going to take a bit more than a light punch to take down a skarmory," she laughed.

"Justice, stop screwing aro..,"Ryan commanded, before being cut off by more gunfire.

Michael huddled Sandie as four separate which ended in a grown man screaming.

The Rocket was bleeding profusely and the pistol lay on the floor with its barrel being crushed under Justice's foot.

"Firearms are illegal in Johto, and for good reason. I'm surprised on of pokémon didn't turn on you. I suppose it's enough that you wounded yourself by a ricocheting bullet," Ryan scoffed before leaving him.

"You aren't just going to leave him there?" Michael protested.

"It's not my problem. It's his own evil deeds that made him end up like this. Plus it's a total waste of time to help." Ryan said before disappearing up the stair with his pokémon.

"Sandie, grab a shirt or something from my bag. He's bleeding bright red and that's not going to heal by itself," Michael instructed, "Also, you lay down as we tend to you."

The vulpix complied as pull out a white cloth.

"Why are you helping me? I just tried to kill a kid," The Rocket executive said.

"It doesn't matter. I would rather you be put in jail than to die like this. Also Sandie, find some object we can elevate his legs with.

Then someone else entered the room.

"Crobat, use Whirlwind!"

Suddenly Michael lost his footing and slammed against a closed door. Sandie, however, flew out an open Window.

"Sandie!"

* * *

 

Michael was running down the stair as fast as possible. Saying 'no' over and over. To see something so stupid as a whirlwind take Sandie away. She would have either landed on normal land, the sharp rocks at the bottom of the lighthouse, or the water. With the water was a very slim chance of survival. He finally reach the exit, and what he saw put him in a trance.

"Sandie?"

Sandie was standing, head down, a bit shaken, but completely unscathed.

He felt like he left reality, and walked into a dream. There was no way this was real. Survival would have been possible, but to see her standing unharmed was something else. Michael reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. He felt it was real and Sandie looked up shyly. He embraced her and as tears rolled down both of their eyes.

"How?" Michael asked.

Sandie only could squeal as she was crying too intensely.

Suddenly, a hand that wasn't from Sandie slapped Michael on his ass and felt it up. Michael and Sandie lost their footing while hugging and fell to the ground.

"It was I whom saved the redheaded lass. One more thing, don't you dare try that move on me," Aerie said.

"Aerie, you returned? Why? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I prefer not to talk about it," she replied, "I'm just sticking along for the adventure."

"But, with me? I don't even have your pokéball anymore."

"I'll behave myself in public. You don't already have six pokémon do you?"

It was hard accessing Aerie's motives. She wasn't about to spill it for sure.

"Actually I do have your pokéball. I put it back with the empty pokéballs without thinking," Michael admitted.

"Well then, you better find it. Did you catch anymore girls while I was gone, or maybe some boys," she asked oddly flirtatiously.

"Sorry Aerie. I'm still the only one with a penis around here."

"Well, the number of dicks our party has doesn't really matter, does it? We have bad guys to fight don't we?"

"Aerie, this isn't a joke. Sandy nearly died fighting Team Rocket."

"All the more reason I should came along. You need me to watch your backs."

Sandy hasn't said a word. She wasn't shaking from shock anymore. Michael decided to recall her to her pokéball. He started shuffling through his pokéballs.

"Aerie, if it is your choice, then you can come along. Just don't expect me to rush into danger like that again."

"Just red light me into the pokéball already."

Aerie was recalled into her pokéball when it was located.

Michael checked the time. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, but it felt like the day should already be over. Sandy was probably still terrified and needed to be snuggled and then loved. He probably should check back pokémon canter and check for injuries. He started to head back to the pokémon center, but his path was interrupted by a tall man with an Ultraball in his hand.

_Great, yet another thing I have to deal with today._

"You! I can't believe I found you," the man said.

"Do I know you?" Michael replied.

"You and your family are the enemy of all that is good in this world. I was tracking someone else from your accursed lineage, and when I lost her I found you instead. Arceus is surely smiling down on me."

Michael sent out Bubbles, as this man was clearly some kind of fanatic.

"What the hell do you want?" Michael asked.

"Only for your life to end right here." He said.

_He looks serious. What are there so many violent people that I've been coming across today._

He threw out the Ultraball straight up into the air. The blinding figured that appeared was at about 9 feet tall with great wings. As she materialized her wings showed many colors of the rainbow.

"Holy shit, that's Ho-Oh!" Bubbles exclaimed in terror, "There's no way I can fight a legendary!"

"Bubbles, exactly how strong are legendaries."

"They're forces of nature. I'm better off fighting a wildfire."

Ho-Oh then spoke, "Please understand that I bear no ill feelings for you. We only wish to prevent a great calamity. For that, you and your pokémon must die."

"Me and my pokémon must die? That doesn't make any since. I thought this was about my family," Michael protested.

"Ho-Oh, don't tell them too much. They aren't dead yet and living people don't need to know our secrets," the man said.

"Please trust in my power," Ho-oh replied.

"Very well, use Sacred Fire."

Pillars of flame circled around Ho-oh and the sky itself seemed to burn. The flames around Ho-Oh started to resembled plasma. Her mouth filled with flames and she started to take aim at Michael. Before the flames hit he felt himself get pulled off his feet.

Bubbles managed to pick Michael up, and throw him into the ocean. She quickly followed and grabbed on to him.

"Quickly, take a breath," she yelled.

Michael did so and was plunged underwater before Ho-oh got a chance to shoot more fire. He grabbed onto Bubbles waist and she started swimming fast. They notice that the shadow of Ho-Oh flew over them.

Bubbles considered her options. She could stay underwater and drown, or go to the surface and get burned. Both of those options were certain death. This was quite like her nightmare, but instead of the surface being unreachable, it was off limits. Her only hope was to go deep enough to lose Ho-Oh.

Bubbles started to swim deeper and away from the coast line. Michael started to grip harder trying to hold his breathe in, but after a minute or so he finally exhaled. Now that his body was desperate for oxygen it was time to go up. Bubbles altered direction and swam as fast as she could. As she started to get to the surface she swam straight up knowing that they were possibly visible. Bird pokémon tend to have good vision, and it was unlikely Ho-Oh was an exception.

They breached the surface and Michael gasped for air. Seemingly out of nowhere Ho-Oh was flying fast towards them and Bubbles pull Michael down again. Even Bubbles didn't get a good breath, and she might have to worry about her durability soon. Michael was clearly panicking, but he didn't really have the strength left to struggle against Bubbles.

There was a blinking light below. Bubbles swam towards it not really thinking. She saw it was a lanturn girl, apparently swimming to them. Michael lost consciences at this point so Bubbles was getting desperate.

"We need to go deeper," said the lanturn holding out her hand.

Bubbles didn't have the capacity to talk underwater like the fish-water group of pokémon had, or their ability to breathe. Bubbles didn't trust her but she had no other choice. She took her hand.

The lanturn took Michael's hard as well and started to swim fast and nearly straight down as well. She swam much quicker than Bubbles using just her fin and legs.

"What are you doing," Bubbles tried to say, but only air bubbles came out.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to save you."

The lanturn started to send out light signals from her antennae. Bubbles felt herself losing consciousness. She panicked too much and didn't have much time.

"Don't worry, I will save you and your trainer," Bubbles heard the voice from the dream say, "I see you meant my sister Ho-Oh. Please do not be so quick to judge her for this."

Bubbles blacked out.


	19. Special Chapter - Morty

**Special Chapter - Morty**

Morty opened his eyes. Above him he saw skulls and various occult devices strung across the ceiling. He was attached to various medical devices and IVs.

"Morty, you're still alive, thank Arceus." said the doctor, "if you died, that might have been the end of my career."

"I don't care about your certification. Where is my Gangar?" Morty asked angrily.

"Clam down. I don't know if you succeeded in saving your pokémon. My only job was to keep you from dying permanently."

Morty grabbed some of the IVs and yanked them out of his arm.

"Careful! You might bleed too much and pass out," yell the doctor rushing to restrain him.

"Sorry, I should be more grateful. I practically blackmailed you into doing this."

"Just let me do my job. I don't know what's taking those elders so long to report on the status of your Pokemon, but I do sympathize with your cause. Ghost pokémon are a mystery to the medical sciences, but to me, this is a medical procedure as valid as a heart transplant despite the unknown risks."

The doors to the room opened and two elders were standing there with blank faces.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me what happened at the portal?" Morty yelled.

"Ganger did appear but he was… unresponsive," said an elder.

Relief came over Morty as well as the doctor.

"That's excellent news," Morty said.

The elders stood confused.

The doctor then explained to the elders, "In the rare circumstance that a ghost pokémon dies, it never leaves a body behind."

"You are correct doctor," Morty said, "and I thank you all for your help. I think I learned everything I was doing wrong."

"You mean why you lost your vision," said the lead elder.

"Yes, it's not that the legendary pokémon forsaken me in my quest, it's that I forgot value the bond between humans and pokémon. That trainer who did this I suppose I owe him a thank you, but I don't see how that could possible. "

"You mean that boy with a jigglypuff, who is far from being blessed by the legendary pokémon?"

"Yes, but what happened was unforgivable. I started to believe the world was cruel, and berated him even as he lost his pokémon. In going hard on him, I destroyed one of the most precious things in the world. Nothing I could do can replace that. "

The doctor finally got all the equipment disconnected, and Morty tried to stand up. He stumbled but the doctor caught him before he fell.

"You're going to be very weak. You were medically dead a few minutes ago; I can get a wheelchair and bring your pokémon," said the doctor.

"That won't be necessary doctor. Gengar just came up through the floor behind us."

"Damn you Morty, even when both of us almost die, I can never get the one up on you."

"Well your attempts still are an amusement to me if it's any consultation," Morty said.

"I see things are back to normal," said one of the elders.

"Yes I can return to the gym tomorrow. I think I shall give up my search for the legendary pokémon. Being blessed with the vision once is fortunate enough for one lifetime. I doubt they will ever let me see them again."

"Such things are impossible to know," said the elder, "However; it's good that you regained what made you an excellent trainer. Now you know what's important in your life, we elders have little that we can teach you."

"So you're saying I'm a wise individual? I suppose even a child could be wise, not much to brag about. Being able to protect those who are close to you, wisdom is just a part of it."


	20. Communication

"Michael, are you awake now?" Bubbles asked.

Michael opened his eyes. He saw Bubbles looking down at him and a big blue sky with a few clouds. The sun was low in the sky over the ocean nearby.

"Bubbles, did you save me?"

"We had some help from a couple of wild pokémon. If it weren't for them, both of us would be dead, and probably all of your other pokémon as well."

Michael was very relieved to hear that they got out of that safely, but then he remembered that they had a crazy guy with a legendary after them.

"Did we actually escape from him and Ho-Oh? Where are we?" Michael asked frantically.

We escaped under water, but one of the pokémon had to clear your lungs of water. I'm also guessing that we are near Goldenrod City," she said gesturing at the nearby city, "I've never seen it myself, but it's supposed to be the largest city in the Johto region."

"Alright, Goldenrod City should be safe. I can't imagine him attacking in a place full of people. Plus, we are quite far from where we were."

Michael walked with Bubbles to the Pokémon Center. He didn't say much, and Bubbles was amazed at the size of the city. Bubbles would ask questions about whether they would visit a place, but all Michael could do was mumble, and Bubbles eventually gave up talking to him. The sun was setting and by the time they were at the Pokémon Center it was night time.

Michael turned in his pokémon to get healed. It was a tough day for sure, so it was going to talk longer for them to get healthy.

Michael decided to look up trainers on the internet for who may have been the attacker. Unfortunately, of the few trainers conformed to have a legendary pokémon, none of them had Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh herself was quite an elusive mystery, but was apparently viewed quite positively by most people, so it would be hard convincing law enforcement that a criminal was holding her in his party.

"Michael Erickson, please go to service desk four," said the nurse's voice on the intercom.

Michael got up and went to the desk.

"Michael? I have some concerns about you and your pokémon. Please follow me to the back."

The nurse lead Michael though a door where they seem to treat pokémon.

"Most of them seem to be depressed, and you do too. You should really talk to all of them," said the nurse.

"We've been through a lot recently. What do you want me to say?"

"They're your pokémon, so you should know better than me. Just don't have any sex, It's not allowed in here, plus it just hinders communication."

The nurse opened up the door to the room, with all six of the girls waiting. The sheer number of them was a surprise to Michael as most of the time they were in pokéballs. He only slept with four of them so far. It was the girl that was crying who surprised.

"Chelsea, what the matter," he ask as he went to hug the crying girl.

Hugging Chelsea was typically awkward as his arms would press against her boobs from the side while he would have to wait for Chelsea to lean in before he could get a good hold on her back. Chelsea snuggled into him hard and her crying slowed to a stop. He could still feel tears flow on his chest and shoulder.

"Chelsea, I've never seen you cry like this. What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. It was just something silly," she responded still holding him tightly and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Chelsea, I want to know what exactly made you cry."

"Bubbles said I wasn't getting any better in bed with you, and that was why you were losing interest in me," She said letting go of him.

Michael fell over backwards. This was quite absurd to hear. Chelsea said something about him losing interest in her while they were in Olivine City, now that he thought about it.

"Bubbles, what have you been telling Chelsea," Michael angrily asked.

"I didn't tell her anything like that," Bubbles said.

"STOP, you idiots," Aerie yelled, "First of all, Chelsea was always paranoid about Michael losing interest in her. She specifically ask Bubbles, 'Why do you think Michael is losing interest in me,' to which Bubbles replied, 'It think it might be because you expect your body to make sex easier. You haven't really developed your skills in bed, I think, because you think that having that body is all you need. It's understandable that he would get bored with you, after the initial excitement wore off.'"

"Okay," Michael said recollecting his senses, "Chelsea, keep doing whatever you feel like doing in bed, because I like nearly anything you do. I can't even stand up properly because of that hug making me have a huge boner. I can never imagine me getting bored of you in bed. Plus, you are one of the kindest girls I've ever known. I don't think I would have gotten this far without your emotional support."

"I know. It's just hard with all the other pokémon. I guess I'm lucky having you for a trainer, knowing that you will always see me as special."

He looked around at the other girls. Sandie looked quite depressed as well. She walked over to where Michael and Chelsea was standing, and said, "I just want a hug."

Michael quickly grabbed Sandie off her feet and pulled her into a hug. Chelsea came up and hugged Sandie from behind pressing her chest on Michael's arms. Aerie and Ella came up from the sides and soon Sandie, and Michael arms, in their warm embrace. Bubbles join in between Michael and Ella.

"Um, can I join in too?" asked Ashton, who was in a forgotten corner. She looked like she was about to cry.

Everyone in the hug looks over and disbanded to go over to Ashton.

"Alright Ashton," Michael said opening up his arms.

Ashton moved back.

"Ummm, I wanted to actually talk about something."

"Is it about your home? We're on the mainland now, so it shouldn't be too hard to get to."

Ashton looked down and started to cry.

"I don't even have a home. I was born in captivity. I'm not sure where my natural home is, or if I'll fit in there. I can't stand being on the outside anymore."

"Ashton, do you mean that you want to join us for real?" Michael said.

"Yes, tonight! I'm ready."

"Ashton, are you sure."

"Yes, you're not the only one with a libido. I want you to make me yours."

Michael was not planning on even having _knowing_ Ashton. She was quite easily the youngest looking girl neck down, although she was quite cute. He was also too tired to make a reasonable argument against it. Then Michael realized it was silly thinking of reasons against it. She acted more like an adult than Sandie, so she should be treated like on despite her overall small size.

"Alright we can get a room as soon as possible."

The Goldenrod City Pokémon Center outsourced some of its trainer billeting to some hotels which Michael ended up in a nice room with one bed. The Pokémon Center would cover only one night for trainers who haven't defeated the gym leader, but they could worry about that tomorrow.

As soon as Michael closed the door, Ashton pulled down his pant and undid his shoes.

"Whoa, I can undress myself. You should focus on getting yourself ready," Michael said.

"Alright, just making sure you don't take too long. I'll be naked in bed."

Within ten second, he was over her, looking into her eyes. He could tell she wanted it in her eyes.

"I don't usually get to be on the bottom," she giggled.

"Really, was your last trainer a girl?"

"No, he just never let me have bottom."

"I'll treat you the way a woman should be treated in bed," he said kissing her.

"Alright, I'm quite excited. I don't think it's ever been quite been like this. I always wanted to be very submiss..."

He cut her off with a kiss and a soft pinch to her. He grabbed her breast as well, and found himself quite happy with them as felt her nipples get hard. A-sized wasn't _no breasts_ , but was hard to show off dressed. He move down to kiss her breast and licked all the way up to the neck. As he grabbed her ass, she jerked and yelp in pain.

"Ashton, are you okay?"

"Keep going."

He started to lick the back of her neck, and she liked it more than he expected. She started breathing heavily. He rubbed along her lady parts and felt her get wet. He felt inside her pussy which was begging for him at this point. He adjusted himself so he could move up into her snatch.

"FUCK!," she screamed, "My leg"

Michael jump off her. He looked around for injuries while Ashton spat out obscenities. She kicked her left leg quite oddly. The leg muscles looked unnaturally pulled in. Michael never thought leg cramps were actually visible things. Michael grabbed the top of her leg to stabilize her, until she claimed down.

"I remember why I never gotten the bottom before," She said.

"Why do all my first times end up weird and awkward," Michael murmured frustrated.

"That was my stupidity. Lie down. I have a change in plan."

Michael comply, as Ashton looked for something one the floor. Unexcitingly, she stood up with two pokéballs, one of them being Chelsea's great ball.

"Who's in the normal Pokéball?" Michael asked.

"Bubbles; I needed two strong girls who are used to sex to help me," Ashton said as she made two more girls appear.

They stood quite surprised.

"Bubbles, Chelsea, I need you to undress right now. Make sure you get your panties off. Michael, stay in bed," Ashton said

"Do as she says, it's her idea." he add.

Chelsea and Bubbles seemed still surprised but compliant. Undressing was somewhat as a sport now. Bubbles was now fully naked, while Chelsea still had her bra and socks on.

"Bubbles, right side; Chelsea, left side," Ashton commanded.

The girls did as they were told and Michael suddenly become aware this is the first time he did it with three girls at once. Ashton brought her face to his rod which was already happy at it current situation.

"Grab his arms and wrap your legs around his, but avoid rubbing his penis with your legs."

They girl comply and snuggly embraced each of his side. He looked at Bubbles, glad to see a happy look in her inhumanly blue eyes. She kissed him cutely and he felt Ashton's tongue go up his penis. Ashton's lips made contact, but she pulled back to just her tongue just before Michael was about to ejaculate. He was constantly unable to release his semen under the careful play of Ashton's tongue. He turned to Chelsea who started to make out with him right away while Bubbles started to suck on the back of his neck. Ashton pull away, and Michael's member was expose to nothing but cold air. The hardened penis was so sensitive that a finger would make it explode its liquid everywhere. No, it was about to go anyway.

Ashton suddenly came down on him with her pussy and he unleashed what felt like a flood in her. Within seconds she came as well and her pussy unleashed an amount of fluid which seems unreal compared even to the amount Bubbles would make. The cum forced its way down his shaft despite its gripped on his penis, and he felt every millimeter of it. He looked up and Ashton looked back in pure ecstasy.

Chelsea started humping his leg hard, so Michael decided to get friendly with the other girls' pussies. He reached around both of their ample asses (Chelsea's was bigger but still somewhat firm), pushing them upwards so he could reach them there. He started to make on one Bubbles's breast to make her wetter down there. He inserted two fingers in each of the side girls' pussy. Chelsea came earlier and Bubbles came after some right-handed stimulation.

Ashton suddenly orgasm over her orgasm, and Michael felt it in her pussy. Michael struggled to look up over the breast that were in his face and saw the Ashton was glowing.

"Michael, she's evolving while your penis is in her," Bubbles said half excited, half weirded out.

Michael felt his seed shoot out as her pussy tighten so much that it should a theoretically crush his manhood. Michael felt his own orgasm extend in both strength and place. Her body glowed white and she gotten taller, and breast started to grow. The evolution was clearly making him jizz more than natural and it seemed like an entire minute has passed when it ended. The glow subsided and now bluish-gray haired Ashton fell down on top of the other girls and drifted to sleep.

Michael fell asleep with the weight unable to move and his dick still in Ashton.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon:** Pupitar (Ashton)

 **Type** : Rock; Ground

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Adamant

 **Ability** : Guts

 **Height** : 150 cm (4' 11")

 **Mass** : 53 Kg (116 pounds)

 **Breast** **Size** : C

 **Attacks** : Bite, Sandstorm, Screech, Chip Away, Rock Slide, Trash

 **Info:** Pupitare reclusive pokémon that are quite moody at time. They are clumsier than their previous form, and they tend to become frustrated by the fact that they haven't evolved to their final stage. Pupitar prefer to have sex in the dark because they are self-conscience of their appearance.


	21. The Morning After

Michael was first aware of the girl his was inside. He had fallen asleep without taking his ship out of her vagina. He was sure there was a better naval metaphor for vagina but he couldn't be bothered to think of it. He was enjoying it too much, and was already about to blow. There was another girl on him too.

"Wakey, wakey, waoh" Ashton said as Micheal's genetic material was ejected into her , "In hindsight, I probably could have did last night one on one, but you probably wouldn't have stay erect long enough for me to evolve. You lucky boy."

"For a girl used to group sex, you sure don't share that well," Bubbles said.

"Sorry, was just unusually horny that night. I'll let you ride if the wood –Yelp- last long enough."

Ashton was riding for all she could. She tensed up and her pussy tightened nearly perfectly around. She screamed, "Yes," about 8 times, and it was over. Ashton pulled off, and Bubbles sat on his spear after that.

"Last night definitely wasn't enough," Bubbles said pounding him hard.

"Whoa Bubbles, I'm the man so let me do the work."

Bubbles place her hand over his mouth and said, "You can't possible keep up with so many girls. It's sweet, but I would you'll only wear yourself out while leaving some of us out. You can do that when you like, but for now."

Bubbles was cut off by her own orgasm. Michael was close anyways so he grabbed her breasts and played with them until he orgasmed. They were joined in orgasms and Bubbles actually kept on going passed when he stopped.

Bubbles collapsed, "I didn't think I would be able to really climax this time."

"Bubbles, what do you mean 'really climax this time?'" Michael asked.

"Nothing!"

"Bubbles, have you been faking orgasms?"

"Just last night. Please don't get mad. I was just so tired."

A loud bang came from the hotel room door and someone came in.

All three of the occupants of the bed jumped up and looked at the person who barged in. It was Chelsea. Michael completely forgot about her until now.

"What I you all being all calm for?" Chelsea yelled, "We have eleven minutes to be OUT! I don't think we can afford to pay for a second night, given that our first night was on the government."

Everyone quickly got their stuff together and got outside.

"So, Michael, what do we do next?" Ashton asked.

"Fight the gym leader. We'll get a couple more nights subsidized for our stay, although I'm not sure I want to have stay in one place too long with that…" Michael paused as he was putting his thoughts together, "Lindsay."

"Who's Lindsay?" Chelsea asked.

"That man with Ho-Oh said he was after my family. Why didn't I put it together? I need to call her now."

Michael stumbled around he Pokegear and search through his phone book. Lindsay's name was on it, and he called her.

"Michael, have you called Mom recently?" Lindsay said over the phone.

"Lindsay, where are you? You're not in any sort of trouble."

"I'm fine. I've been In Goldenrod City since two days ago."

"So you haven't been in Olivine City recently?"

"No, nowhere near that far north yet."

"Okay, good. Do we have any other family in Johto other than Mom?"

"No. Michael, is something wrong?"

"No, everyone is alright for now. Hey Lindsay, I just arrived in Goldenrod City. We should meet up this afternoon."

"Okay. I can't wait to see your pokémon again. Bye!"

"Bye"

After the call ended, Bubbles said, "so he wasn't tracking Lindsay. So maybe he just confused you for someone else."

"I don't think so. Whoever he was chasing, he was serious about finding them. Whoever it is, they are in huge trouble," Michael replied.

"Well, let's get the gym leader out of the way. I heard she has a Miltank like me. I can't wait to meet Lindsay afterwards," Chelsea said.

After returning everyone to their pokéballs, Michael head to the gym. Follow the signs, he somehow got lost, so he followed some trainers who look like they knew where they were going. This lead him to the gym.


	22. Vs Whitney

The trainers who he followed to the gym were beaten by lesser trainers of the gym, but Ashton rolled through them easily. She was a rock type in a normal type gym after all. Michael never even once recalled Ashton to her pokéball.

"Alright, Ashton, are your ready for the real gym battle?"

"Of course I am. Nothing can stop me!" she responded.

They got to the where the gym leader Whitney was. It was quite a big clear area surrounded by flower bed protected by Plexiglas.

"Hi, I'm Whitney. I love pokémon, and you'll see that I'm quite good at batting. I have only three Pokemon, but you may use all six."

"I won't have to with Ashton."

Whitney sent out a granbull. He looked like the meanest pokémon in the gym so far, but Ashton was far from afraid.

"Ashton, use Chip Away."

"Use Bite!" shouted Whitney.

Granbull was quicker but Ashton got him in the head with her attack. Granbull did leave a wound on Ashton, however.

"Ashton, start Trash attack!"

Ashton picked up granbull and threw him against the ceiling. He fell back to the ground unconscious. Whitney recalled him and sent out a clefable.

"Use Metronome."

Clefable wiggled his fingers are Ashton charged angrily at him. Then the clefable split into several clefables and Ashton's attack fell through one of the images.

"Ashton, that's double team. Use Chip Away!"

"Metronome again."

Ashton looked dazed while her enemy used metronome. Clefable started to glow. The largest explosion Michael has ever seen took place and he was knocked off his feet. Michael looked up and saw that Ashton was unconscious. He check her vitals. He figured out where her pulse was and checked for breathing confirming that she was alright.

"I'm down to one pokémon. You may have heard of her," Whitney said.

"I'm quite familiar with the species," Michael replied.

Both Whitney and Michael threw their pokéballs. The miltanks emerged.

"So you're the gym leader's ace. He was right about you being much less endowed than me," Chelsea said.

 _He? what is she talking-holy crap!_ , Michael thought.

"And a lot faster," Whitney's Miltank quickly appeared right at Chelsea and kicked her in the stomach across the room, "and double G-cup isn't that small."

"Chelsea, use Body Slam."

"Daisy, use Defense Curl!"

Chelsea landed her hit and Daisy was knocked over. Daisy rolled out from underneath Chelsea and hop back up to her feet.

"Defense Curl, Daisy"

"Use Body Slam again"

Chelsea hit once again, but Daisy was only knocked back.

"Daisy, use Milk Drink."

The opponent miltank put her hand on her breasts and her wounds and bruises disappear in a glow.

"Chelsea use Defense Curl. Two can play at that game"

"Daisy Defense Curl. Then Rollout."

Daisy curled up into a ball and spun at Chelsea. She hit her in the face.

"Crap, Chelsea use Milk Drink."

Chelsea didn't need to touch her breast to preform that technique, as she simple healed through concentration.

"Rollout only gets stronger," Whitney shouted," stalling won't help you."

Daisy came quicker and harder spinning directly at Chelsea. She was a blur at this point.

"Chelsea, use Counter!"

Chelsea launched a knee into the blur and her fists on top of it. Both battles flew violently in different directions. Chelsea fell flat again a wall, while the blur known as Daisy knocked out a couple of Plexiglas windows and put a crater in the ceiling and floor. They were small blood splatters everywhere which must have come from the still quickly rotating Miltank.

"Daisy, I thought we lost for a second."

Chelsea had fallen to the floor from her impact location, and was only halfway standing when Daisy spinning body finally knocked her out.

"Chelsea, no!" Michael said.

She clearly had a tough body, and even such a brutal beating would not have threatened her life. Whoever came out needed to finish this before she got her attack in. Daisy, the blur that now had sparks flying everywhere, was quite faster than any of his girls. Even Bubbles would not be standing after one hit. He could take advantage of Daisy's low health, if she is hurt enough.

"Go, Ella," Michael yelled, "Mach Punch her on the side!"

Ella flew past at the blur, avoiding it, and struck. Both Ella and Daisy was thrown to opposite sides of the room. Daisy didn't move afterwards.

"I did it!" Ella shouted, "I AAAAAEH"

Ella screamed a high pitched sound that would have broken glass.

"Ella, wants wrong!" Michael said running over to her location.

"I, overshot," Ella said with her voice weakening.

Michael then got a look at Ella's right arm. He saw bloody broken bone sticking out in three different places.

"Ella, don't fucking move."

* * *

 

The doctors said she was going to make it thanks to the tourniquet Whitney quickly applied. Still, it wasn't 100%.

"You know your other pokémon are waiting for you right now," Whitney said coming in the door of the waiting room.

"Ella is the only one whose life is on the line right now."

"Yes, but your other pokémon might want to pace incessantly across the room with you as you wait."

Michael sat down.

"Typically, I would have Daisy hug a trainer at this point. Miltank hugs have a mysterious way of making guys feel better. Of course, I think you might prefer your own miltank, seeing how she has more mystery than Daisy does."

"I don't need to feel better. I'm not leaving Ella for a second."

"Of course you need to feel better. Feeling worst doesn't help anyone," said Whitney summoning Daisy.

"You know, you're the reason we're all here," Michael said coldly to Daisy.

"Shut up and hug me."

"No."

The door to the operation room opened up.

"Doctor! Will she make it?"

"Yes, and we won't have to amputate either," he replied, "Unfortunately, her arm will never be the same again. Her hand will never regain feeling or movement. Her fighting days are over."

Ella was rolled into the room in a wheelchair, she had a defeated looked in her eyes.

"Ella, you're okay!"

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"Ella, why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong."

"I shouldn't have stayed with you. I couldn't be relied upon."

"Ella, you we're great. You've help us many times."

"And in the future? I was never destined for greatness. From the moment of my birth, this weak form was the best I could hope for."

"Don't say things like that."

"BUT IT'S TRUE," she yelled, "I can't ever use this arm again. My one useful trick has been obsoleted. I was the weakest on your team. My bones were not getting stronger. How am I supposed to face tougher opponents? Even if I hit her right where I wanted to, I would at least have twisted my wrist."

"Ella…"

"I can't even be part of the team anymore. I guess it's over."

"No, Ella. I can't just abandon everything we are too each other."

"No, Michael, it's good-bye. No matter how badly we want it, we just can't change what we're born with. It's been fun with you, but in the end…"

Ella trailed off. Michael could not see any way out of this. Ella was disabled for life, and being with him and the party wouldn't bring her any happiness.

"Ella, I release you from my party."

"Thank you for everything," she said.

Daisy then came up from behind and said, "You know, I can't not hug you if you start crying."

"But, your the one who did this to her," he said.

"I bear no ill feelings toward Daisy," Ella said, "She was just doing her job."

"Then I'll save a hug for you Ella," said Daisy.

Daisy hugged Michael when the feelings became too much.

"I'm here as long as you need to be held, so that you can be strong for your pokémon to get through this." she said.


	23. Sandie is weird

"If I was only a bit stronger!" yelled Chelsea, punching a nearby pole.

"Chelsea! I don't need another pokémon to break her arm today!"

"Darn it! That really hurt. Good thing we're almost to the Pokémon Center."

"Chelsea, you really looked like you did some damage to you hand."

The automatic doors to the Pokémon Center opened and Chelsea and Michael walked up to the nurse's desk. Chelsea put her hand on the desk.

"My hand hurts really bad. I think I broke it," whined Chelsea

"You looked like you came from a tough battle. We can heal completely inside your Pokéball," said the nurse.

"But my hand hurts now! I can't self-heal when something is actually broken."

"Chelsea, I don't think they have an instant hand healing machine," I said returning her to her pokéball, "Please heal them quickly, especially my miltank."

Michael gave the nurse all of his pokémon, and she walked them to one of the machines.

"Hey, Michael! Whitney told me what happen."

Michael turned and saw his sister Lindsay.

"Which parts?"

"All of it, I think. I'm sorry about your Ledian. Whitney said she was very cute."

"Yeah, but there wasn't ever that much between us. "

"Oh, and you also have a miltank? I only ever seen Whitney's."

"so you know most of my pokémon now?"

"Well, Bubbles; miltank; a pupatar, whatever that is; Pinkie; and Aerie."

"Pinkie died. I don't think she suffered too much. I have a vulpix now."

"Pinky's dead? I'm so sorry. I almost lost Wolfe early on."

The nurse came with Michael's pokéballs and said, "Your pokémon are all healed."

"Thank you. Now we can show each other our pokémon I suppose. I already told you all of my Pokemon."

Lindsay threw out her pokéballs. There were four pokémon total. Michael checked his pokedex.

 **Pokémon** **:** Charlie (Typhosion)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Fire

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hardy

 **Height** : 205 cm

 **Mass** : 92 Kg

 **Pokémon** **:** Wolfe (Flaffy)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Electric

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Hasty

 **Height** : 168 cm

 **Mass** : 74 Kg

 **Pokémon** **:** Marco (Lapras)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Water; Ice

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Naughty

 **Height** : 260 cm

 **Mass** : 170 Kg

 **Pokémon** **:** Euclid (Porygon)

 **Owner:** Lindsey

 **Type** : Normal

 **Sex:** Male

 **Nature** : Quirky

 **Height** : 150 cm

 **Mass** : 50 Kg

"Alright here are my pokémon," Michael said as all his pokémon appeared.

"You!" said Chelsea.

"Crap! Lindsay, return me now," said the short male.

"Chelsea?"

"Wolfe?" Chelsea reply.

"Wait!" Michael said, "Do you know these pokémon?"

"From the hotel last night, I couldn't sleep, so I wondered around. That Polygon did some bad things," Chelsea reply.

"It was an accident," Euclid the porygon said, "and you technically were the one who did it."

"Chelsea did you do something weird?" Michael asked.

"Chelsea did nothing wrong," Wolfe said, "And the hotel staff can confirm it. Euclid started panicking, as he typically does when something not covered by his programming happens."

"You can't just blame everything on programming," Chelsea yelled angrily.

Lindsay jumped in front of the cowering porygon.

"You will not hurt any of my pokémon." She said, "If he apologizes, promise to be friendlier to him."

"Friendlier? I think he was friendly enough," Chelsea said.

"That's not true," Euclid said.

"Maybe, but I'm still not happy about what happened. Fine, apologize."

"Make sure you really forgive him," said Lindsay.

"Alright. But he can't apologize while hiding behind you. He needs to look me in the eyes."

Lindsay step aside.

"I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." he said.

"Okay, I forgive you. That wasn't so hard."

"Okay, so everyone can behave themselves?" Michael said, "Me and Lindsay need to talk."

There was a mummer of agreement. Michael and Lindsay talked in a corner.

"Wow, that girl has some very large boobs. They're way too big."

"I don't think so," Michael replied.

"I'll poll the boys about her tits later. I nearly laughed when I saw them. So, you were worried about something when we were on the phone."

"Yes, I think there's a dangerous guy after us. He said our family was cursed."

"Well, we did have a grandfather who lived in the Kanto when he was young, our Mom's dad. She says he married his childhood girlfriend early on and left the area and that his family was immigrants so we wouldn't have family here. Mom wouldn't tell me anything else. So who is this dangerous person?"

"I think he's about 6 foot 2, Blond, brown eyes, and spiky hair. He wore dark clothes. He also has Ho-Oh as one of his Pokémon."

"The legendary pokémon Oh-Oh? Is that the only pokémon of his you know of?

"Yes, he said he was going to kill me and my pokémon; actually, I think Ho-Oh herself said that. He mention losing who he was chasing, and that was at Olivine City Port. Bubbles saved me by swimming out to sea."

"Oh my God! This is bad."

"You believe me?"

"Of course I believe. You're my brother. I know you're not some crazy person."

"So, what do we do about him?"

"The answer is obvious," Lindsay said absolutely sure of herself.

"We have a murderous trainer after us with terribly powerful pokémon, and we don't even know where he is right now. What could we do about that?"

"Get stronger. A legendary pokémon is still a pokémon. Bubbles is water type, and Wolfe is electric. She's just a fire/flying type after all."

"We need to get started," Michael said.

"Not yet. Why do you think they subsidize hotel stays for trainers? Shopping! It's to stimulate the economy. Speaking of which, you should really get the center to book a room for you around now. All the really good rooms are booked by six o'clock apparently."

"But what about getting stronger?"

"I suspect he won't try that stuff in the big city."

"I don't really want to go stopping. Maybe train instead."

"No, you need take a break, or at least your Pokémon do. How about I take all the girls for a day of shopping and you go do something with my boys."

"I thought you would be done spending… never mind, you want to spend my money, don't you."

"They are your girls after all. Going clothes shopping with boys is boring, they look best naked anyways."

"Alright, just keep the receipts. You don't need any shoes for yourself with my money."

With all the gym victories recently, money wasn't too much of a problem. He transferred Lindsay a somewhat generous amount of money.

"Thank you. I will make all your pokémon look so cute! You better go book that room now."

The hotel room was a lot nicer than the last one. He arrived there quite early so he could sort out the needs to everyone in his party.

"Everyone come out!"

The five girls appeared.

"Alright, as you know, tomorrow, you'll all hanging with Lindsay. You won't be making out or having lunchtime sex, or anything like that."

"I'm too depressed for sex. I just want to snuggle tonight," Chelsea said.

"Me too," said Bubbles.

"We'll I'm sad, but I want to do it. I don't want to think about Ella, even though I liked her. It's just too sad," said Sandie.

"Ashton?" Michael said.

"No, I'm good."

"Really that just leaves, Aerie." Michael turn to the one girl who haven't been pay attention.

"If this place has a spa, I'm good."

"Aerie, do you realize you're hanging around a bunch of girls who have lots of sex with me?"

"So, doesn't have to mean anything does it?" she replied

"Well, I was planning on starting some daily bonding routines."

"That sound nice," said Chelsea, "As long as it's something like kisses or hugs."

"Figures. What sort of thing do you have in mind?" Aerie asked.

"Every night, before bed, all my girl would rub my crotch with either their boobs or their butt." Michael said.

"I'm okay with that," said Sandie.

"Of course Aerie might have objections," Michael said.

Aerie move in front of Michael. She turned her back and backed into him. Her ass was now in the domain of his penis. She rocked back and forth.

"You mean like this," she said

"Yeah, just like that. Just like that. Of course it's not bedtime yet"

"10 more seconds and we'll call it legit, okay?

Michael wanted more. She had a nice firm girlish butt and he was not in the mood to argue.

"Deal."

Her booty kept on him and Michael moved his feet up. He felt her on the inside of her legs.

She pulled away but her butts came back and knock him of his feet. He looked as and saw Sandie's white panties. Sandie looked excitedly down at him.

"10 seconds are up. I'll be at the Pokémon Ladies Spa with however wants to go. Remember to let us in when we come back," Aerie said.

Everyone except Ashton and Sandie went. Ashton returned to her pokeball.

"So, it's just us two," Sandie said, "Everything up my skirt is yours. I hope you are man enough to take it."

Michael got up and started making out with her.

"Did I even mention white is the best color on you," he said reaching to her panties.

He rubbed slight underneath the fabric of her panties. He struck her labia.

"Stop playing around, you can take every last part of me," she taunted. She undid his pants,

"Are you testing me?"

"I'm begging you."

He pushed her on the bed. He lower his head and licked her panties. They taste strong of pussy fluid and did have pink on them after all. He pulled her panties put it in his mouth.

He turned her over and pulled down his pants completely. He hopped her ass and she spread her leg. One hard swoop and her backdoor virginity was taken. There was quite a bit of resistance, but that was expected.

"Yes, fuck me so hard I can't walk anymore."

Michael didn't think have to think twice. She was giving it all to him, so he was determined to do the best in return. He fucked he harder and harder, although her asshole was still giving force.

"More, More," she yelled

He was then starting to get the hang of it. He could go faster and faster, and he could feel himself coming.

"Sandie, now!" he said, dropping her panties from his mouth.

He pushed as far as her could into Sandie and he ejected his semen into her. He wasn't sure the Sandie used her rectal muscles then be her inside track was tight enough.

He then pull out and inserted himself into her very wet pussy. It was given to her doggy style.

"Such depravity…" Sandie mewed happily to herself breathe heavily.

Micheal put his thumbs up her butthole. She seemed to get an enema somewhere, because it wasn't messy from before. Any resistance to orgasm was futile for her, and her pussy rewarded him when she was satisfied.

When it was done, she turn over and faced him with her legs still open.

"One more thing," she said, "and don't tell anyone."

"Why not?

"Promised not to tell?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Pee inside of me."

"What?"

"Your bathroom schedule is easy to figure out, so I want you to put your rod inside of me instead."

"and use you like a toilet?"

"That's the idea."

Michael didn't want to disappoint her, and she looks like she regretting asking already.

"Fine."

They rubbed their sex together, until he was hard enough to enter. Michael was now inside of her looking down at her expectant face.

"I'm not sure I can do this." He said.

"Just relax."

"I've never had the chance to just rest here. I'm getting quite aroused thinking about it.

"Claim down and think of waterfalls and rainbows,"

"I'm trying."

Two whole minutes of varying levels of hardness past, but Sandie seemed to be on a slow upward path of wetness.

He pee. A little.

"Come on, you have more than that. I don't think it'll spill," she said.

Michael could only try to relax.

"I love you for trying." She said.

"No, here I go."

He looked on her face as he urinated into her uterus. She had a look of amazing and happiness. Her eyes were wide open. He went on a while relieving himself into the beautiful girl.

"All done? I don't think I ever felt so complete."

She lay there happier than he ever seen her before.

"I'm glad I could get you so satisfied," he said.

"Actually, I think I would've preferred a round two of sex," she commented.

"But you asked for it."

"Yeah, I did. Hindsight's twenty-twenty."


	24. Chapter 24

I was nearly time to leave the hotel and all the pokémon recalled to their pokéballs, except one.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Bubbles asked, confused that she was to only one out.

"No," Michael said pinning her against the wall.

"But Michael, you already had sex this morning."

"I barely remember it. There was something very important missing. It was you, Bubbles."

"But I'm just one of many pokémon."

His hand pulled down her panties, and grabbed her clit.

"No, you are my first pokémon. The one I had my first experience with."

"There were two girls that night."

"Chelsea was a near stranger at that point. Nothing can replace the experience of fucking my best friend. Now that we don't have any interruptions…"

He kissed her and felt her get wet as he strokes her various parts. Bubbles knew exactly what was coming for her.

"Yes, say my name," she said.

"Bubbles! That name was an accident."

"I just wanted to hear you call me something," she replied, now breathing heavily.

"Bubbles. My universe will contain just me and you."

"Michael. Let's just fuck already."

* * *

 

"That was pretty much the best sex I've had in while," Michael said.

"Are you sure? I can see how it was the best for me," Bubbles said

"No, I've been pretty much regretting something every time."

"Do you think sex is some sort of performance? You got to stop worrying about messing up and just enjoy yourself. It's not like you're competing with anyone. It's really us that should be worry about performance."

"Do you think you have to compete against Chelsea?"

"Yeah. It's a bit unfair that she has those massive breasticles. She doesn't even worry about comparing herself to others. I guess I should be more like her in attitude."

"Bubbles, you don't have to go saying bad thing about Chelsea's breast. She has her thing going and you have yours. I don't want things between us ever to change.

Finally Lindsay walked into the Pokémon Center.

"Sorry I'm late. Wolfe and Marco needed some last minute training. It was great."

"I didn't need to know that. Besides, I was late. You're more than an hour behind the original time," Michael said.

"Sorry, I got carried away. So, Bubbles, are you ready for some shopping? I've never shopped for outfit for someone with such beautiful, light blue hair."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Bubbles said, "I'm going to evolve sometime soon, so I don't see the point."

"Bubbles, don't make me sad. I just want to make you look really cute. Let me get you one outfit," Lindsay said.

"Fine, just one."

"Excellent! Michael here are my pokéballs. Just don't do anything too boring."

Lindsay gave Michael all her pokéballs and he gave her all of his. Lindsay grabbed Bubbles's arm and walked her out of the Pokémon Center. Michael still didn't know what he was going to do with Lindsay's pokémon. He released all the pokémon.

"So, you're staying with me for the day. Doing you have any ideas."

Her pokémon stood around confused, trying the think up something.

"I want to see something destroy something," Charlie said, his flames growing bigger momentary.

"That monster truck thing would already be sold out," Wolfe said.

"How about the roller coaster park?" Euclid suggested.

"Not again. I'm too tall for any of the rides," said Marco.

"So, this is a pupatar?" said Lindsay.

"Don't worry, hardly anyone is familiar with my species," Ashton said.

"Do you evolve?"

"Yeah, I just did. I won't for a while so I don't mind if you buy stuff for me."

"I think we need to do something about you hair first," Lindsay said, "It's like gray in some areas, and look like dirt in others. It has some nice shades of blue. I'm sure we can make just as pretty as the other girls."

"I'm okay with not being very pretty. Your brother doesn't seem to mind my hair."

"This is not about my brother. You'll just find yourself a lot happier if you can think highly of your appearance. You're a rock/ground type right?"

"Yes."

"I think I saw some products last time I went shopping. This is going to be fun. Flame-Retardant close for Sandie, tops that actually fits on Chelsea, sleeveless wing stuff for Aerie, and… something that Bubbles will actually approve of."

* * *

 

"So, have you done this before Michael?" Marco ask.

"No. I just thought that I've never done paintball before. The only other thing I could think of to do is video games, and my home system is out of the question."

"I think I saw a place for that the other day," said Marco.

"We'll you should have come up with that idea earlier, like before I paid."

Euclid and Wolfe appeared above an obstacle and started shooting paintballs at them.

"Crud, being tall sucks!" Marco yelled.

"I think I saw some smoke from Charlie."

"We should ambush Charlie."

"No, if we head to him, we'll be surrounded. We sound try to veer to the left."

"It could be a trap."

* * *

 

"This is boring. Couldn't we be doing something more exciting. Clothes are kind of boring to look at after about five dresses," Bubbles said.

"You know, if you absolutely didn't want to come, you should have just said so," Lindsay said.

"No one told me that."

"Sorry, I forgot you're not used to making your own decisions. It's really sad really. Well as soon as we get done shopping, I have something planned that I think you'll enjoy."

"Done shopping?"

"Yes. I guess I'll get you something for you quickly. Just one thing."

"Just don't get me something ugly."

"Euclid, do you know how to turn off safety mode on the net?" Wolfe said.

"Why would you want that? If it's porn you want, there's ways to go around it. I can directly link where the porn site keep the videos."

"But how can you sort the good stuff from the bad stuff?

"Here some hot skitty on wailord action right here. Is that what you wanted?"

Wolfe looked intently at the screen,

"How about male skitty on Female wailord?"

"I'm sure it exists, found it," Euclid announced.

"That's better. Next it'll be lesbians skitty on wailord, no lesbain wailords."

"I'm sure theirs hundreds of video like that," Euclid assured Wolfe.

"Then how about miltank, on male flaffy, on wailord, female."

"That I most certainly doubt that. I've tired 'Porygon Nails Busty Gardevoirs' and was severely disappointed. It's mostly Porygon2s that work in the business, anyways."

"Hey, we're starting a new game," Michael said, "Are you looking at porn?"

"No!" the two pokémon said.

* * *

 

Sandie and Chelsea were standing side by side, with Lindsay examining them

"Sandie is easy to make sexy and cute, but your boobs overpower any look I can come up with. Too bad you can't really do cleavage without looking like a…"

"A slutball?" Chelsea added.

"Chelsea, that's pretty bad word to call yourself, although creative. I don't really know how you stand having those things all the time," Lindsay said.

"Well, my boobs do make my waist look smaller."

"Can't argue with that logic," Lindsay giggled, "You know, I just realized that you would look extremely sexy in a robe. Now I have to get everyone robes. I just gotten a text"

Lindsay looked down at her phone and saw a message from her brother.

"Lindsay, are your pokémon allowed to watch porn?" read Lindsay out loud.

"I hope Michael wasn't the one who came up with the idea," Chelsea said.

"I think it was probably that Porygon." said Sandie

"Why specifically him, Sandie? You know it couldn't possibly be that pretty Lapras you couldn't take your eyes off, right? I'm sure all your half-sentences were enough to interrogate him so that you would know that he would never have impure thoughts," Chelsea said.

"Chelsea, why would you say that? How do you know it wasn't Wolfe? You like talking to him," Sandie scoffed.

"I never claimed to know whose idea it is. It very well may be Wolfe's idea, and I would still talk to him just the same."

Sandie started to cry.

"Sandie, I'm sorry. I've been hanging around Bubbles too much. She says what she thinks. I guess she isn't a bad of a person on the inside as I am."

Sandie ran off to the stairs of the store. Lindsay and the Pokémon followed her

"No response," Micheal said, "I guess she honestly doesn't care."

"Well then…" Wolfe said.

"Go ahead."

"Sandie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean all those things," Chelsea said.

"Yes, you, did," Sandie sobbed

Chelsea realized that she was essential in the same situation that boyfriends often go though, except it's probably a lot of people that did 'something' wrong. Chelsea sure felt the feeling of negative irony.

"Sandie, just tell me what you are feeling," Lindsay said.

"Recall the other Pokémon to their balls," Sandie request.

"Alright," Lindsay said as she dematerialized the entire audience.

"Everyone thinks I'm a useless child."

"Says who?"

"Chelsea just did, and she's right. She made fun of me, and I was just trying to make conversation."

"She was just trying to make light of you liking Marco."

"But, she was right, I was a bumbling idiot when I tried to talk to him. And he's your Pokémon anyways."

"I think it goes a bit deeper than that incident," Lindsay suggested, "You have trouble fitting in with the other girls?"

"Not really. It's just how they grown to think of me."

"So maybe you just need to change."

"Like use a Fire Stone."

"I don't think it would be that easy. Change is something that takes time. Using a Fire Stone will only hinder change. You have the body of a young adult, but the mind of a child isn't a bad thing. Ninetales have very adult minds, but that's not always a good thing."

"But what should I actually do?" the vulpix asked.

"Be more self-sufficient, less selfish, do things for others. That's what most people look for in an adult."

"But, I'm so confused about how to do everything, what I want, or hell, even my sexual orientation is a mystery to me. I think I messed up my relationship with my trainer last night with a stupid experiment."

"Time will reveal who you are. I'm still searching for myself," Lindsay assured her.

"But if I say something stupid again."

"Chelsea didn't call you stupid. She might have pointed out something silly you said, but being wrong is different than being stupid."

"What's the difference?"

"Just don't take it personally. You're going to make mistakes."

* * *

 

"This place has a lot of fine waitresses," Charlie said.

"That's sort of the point," Michael said.

One of the beautiful waitresses came over to get their order. It was clear she was a Pokemon by her evolved chest and long bunny ears.

"What's a lopunny doing working in a restaurant in Johto," Michael ask.

"My trainer challenged the gym leader and lost. We still haven't given up, so we got a part time job here. My trainer works in back washing dishes."

"I guess losing isn't too bad if you have a work ethic," Michael said.

"Her I actually like doing my job. I make more money than my trainer and he does more work. Now can I take your order please?

* * *

 

"Lindsay, do we really have to go in the underground. It's so uncomfortable being here," Aerie complained.

"It's much quicker to get where we are going."

A trainer came from behind a corner.

"I just taught my pokémon powerful attacks. I was waiting for someone to try it on. Double battle?" he said.

Lindsay sent out Bubbles to assist Aerie. The trainer sent out a magneton and a poliwrath.

"Careful, I didn't a trip to the Pokémon Center planned," Lindsay said.

The poliwrath then put up his fists, "I would like you to meet Preemptive Strike(his left fist) and Enhanced Interrogation Technique (his right fist)."

"You didn't have to tell us the name of you balls," Aerie said.

"Don't insult my poliwrath! Both of you, Zap Cannon and Dynamic Punch on that Hoothoot.

Aerie flew right at the opposing team as they took aim. Aerie flew between them making each of their attack hit each other.

"No!" yelled the trainer as his pokemon knocked out each other.

"Aerie, that was awesome!" yelled Bubbles.

"Aerie, that was quite reckless," Lindsay said.

"I knew that they didn't have the experience using those moves. I could tell by way the moved," Aerie said.

"Aerie, you're evolving," Said Lindsay.

"What?" Aerie said, surprised that she didn't notice.

Aerie was engulf in white light and grew taller.

* * *

 

 **Pokémon:** Aerie (Noctowl)

 **Owner:** Michael

 **Type** : Normal; Flying

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Sassy

 **Ability** : Keen eye

 **Height** : 179 cm

 **Mass** : 71 Kg

 **Breast** **Size** : D

 **Attacks** : Sky Attack, Reflect, Foresight, Hypnosis, Uproar

 **Info:** Noctowl are very smart pokémon who like to be prepared for anything. Any small bit of light will allow them to see everything as good as humans see in daytime. They love to experiment with their trainer on dark nights.

* * *

 

"Wow Aerie, you grow quite a lot. I think we need to get you new clothes," Lindsay said.

"No, I thought we were done with that," Bubbles complained.

"Don't worry about getting me anything, I think I've made my decision," Aerie said.

"What do you mean, Aerie?" Lindsay said.

"Please don't tell Michael, but…"


	25. Aerie's Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awesomeness of bad ideas. I don't know if this has been done in writing before.

The next day Michael decided to wake up early.

"It's still dark," complained Bubbles.

"You can sleep in the pokéball," Michael said.

"Alright," she said tapping her own pokéball.

Ashton was still sleeping in the bed. She now hard shades of purple in her hair instead of the greyer shades of her natural blue and truly looking pretty because of it. All of his pokémon seemed to enjoy the time they spent with Lindsay. He never thought Bubbles would ever enjoy any social activity, but Lindsay managed to come up with the Science Center. Michael really wished he could be as smart as his sister sometimes.

After leaving the hotel, Michael headed south as they needed the badge from Azalea town. By the time he reach the edge of town the Sun wasn't even up, and the path forward was dark. Fortunately, he had a pokémon that could see in the dark.

"Aerie, come out."

They newly evolve girl appear. He still had to get used to her being his new tallest Pokemon. She was also wide awake.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"I need help getting to Azeala town, and the path is still dark."

"The path is also on the ground."

"I don't understand what you mean, Aerie."

"Let go above the path."

Michael jumped back at the realization of what she was saying.

"Aerie, I'm sure I weigh too much for that."

"Don't underestimate me, now are you going to mount me or not."

"Mount you?"

Aerie stood to her back to Michael. Her butt was bigger since she evolved, much like her long legs. Doing as she suggested was a sexy thought, but Michael had a feeling this was going to end in disaster. He approached against his better judgment.

"Don't be shy."

" _She's just really teasing me. She's not really planning on flying" Michael thought._

Aerie was always hard for Michael to understand. She was either bluffing completely or she decide she was actually going to let him have her. He went for it and mounted her on her ass.

"Like this?" Michael asked.

"Lower."

He let himself fall into her ass.

Aerie instructed, "Now, put you left arm around my torso, underneath my boobs. Good, now reach across my chest with your other arm to my shoulder."

Michael complied slowly, but suddenly, his feet lost their footing as wind rushing down from above.

"Crap, Aerie, this isn't a good idea," said Michael when he realized he was about thirty feet in the air.

"You shouldn't have lost your erection, how do you except to steer now?"

Michael ran those words through his head for what seemed like ten seconds.

"Was that a joke?" Michael yelled.

"Of course."

"Aerie, let me down now!"

"Or what, you'll return me to my pokéball?"

"Aerie, I don't see how this can possibly have a good ending."

"Michael, look around. Few humans can see the world like this."

Sunlight poked out from the mountains, and the lightly illuminated trees rushed by far alone.

"Since I evolved yesterday, I always felt there was no limit to my flying abilities. Even with you on my back, I can fly better than ever before."

Aerie started to fly faster and higher. Michael could only hold on in the same position he was in when they took off.

"You're back," Aerie said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're ready for the last thing I was planning for us. It's really poking me quite hard now."

Aerie started flying straight up.

"Aerie, I don't think right now is a good time!" he protested.

"Of course not, we need more height."

"You do mean sex, Aerie?"

"Duh, but not how you ground dwelling humans do it!"

They stopped above cloud level, with the cold air evident all around them. Michael nuzzled up to Aerie for warmth.

"You do own another pair of pants, right?" Aerie said.

"I can't see this going well."

"You're just going to have to trust me. Now let go."

"I don't think I can do it."

"Fine!"

Aerie pushed his arms away, and he lost contact with her. His heart stopped and he saw the ground thousands of feet below him. Then he felt Aerie grab on to him at the waist. She de-pants him, and she already had most of her clothes off.

She kissed him as his heart was trying to escape his chest. His hands grab her back and then reached down to her butt. She pulled off his underwear.

"Better hurry," she whispered as they start to put up downward speed.

The wind blowing up her skirt made it easy for his hands to rub her lady parts. He pulled himself to be lower, and he played with her large, but weightless breast with his mouth and left hand. Her pussy was wet on the inside. He then lowered himself so he would be perpendicular to her as his rod about to enter. He grabbed her waist as she spread her legs wide. He lot up at her sultry face, her freefall supported breast and the clouds above slowly moving away from them.

He thrusted his weightless body upwards with the wind and was deep inside Aerie. The movement was awkward, but near perfect in result. He merely had to move his arms slightly to enter, but fight the wind on the way out. He pulled out and she fell onto his penis, and they rotated in midair so Aerie nearly fell to his level.

Michael started penetrating her over and over. Finding it takes much less effort than normal sex, he banged her faster and more consistent than her ever bang a girl. Wind roared hard against the outsides of their bodies.

Aerie's snatch signaled her climax holding his penis in away from the roaring wind, and in with the welcome warm pressure and fluids of yet another girl's pussy.

He came, knowing the his man juice would shoot all the way up to, and all over, the inside of her uterus.

Aerie closed her eye in pleasure, as Michael's felt his extended orgasm mix with dizziness. He might not have been able to locate his head in his mind, but he knew the part of him was giving everything to the insides the Aerie. He went on and on until every last drop of semen shot through his urethra.

Then he remembered that there's a ground. He turned his head downward.

"Aerie, start flying!"

"Shit. Hold on!

Aerie pulled him into a hug and start flapping.

After hitting able twenty branches, Michael regain his senses. Aerie was laying on the ground in front of him mostly naked and bruised all over. She was still conscience.

"Aerie, are you okay!"

"Yes."

"That was good, but next time we do something in a bed. A titty fuck around lunchtime would be nice."

"There won't be a next time"

Michael was left speechless.

"Wait! You're leaving! You didn't like the sex?" He finally said.

"No, the sex was amazing. I just don't want a future with you."

"But, you came back!"

"And I guess I did what I came back for. I don't have to worry about consequences of sex when it's a human. I'm think I can get back on my feet now, and I even have a new body. Thank you for letting me stick around."

"I guess I did give you that right. I was just used to you being around. It's going to sad without you."

Aerie leaned over and kissed Michael.

"I've know you'll be okay without me," Aerie said," After all, I've seen you get depress, but it always goes away whenever one of your lady friends cuddles up to you. Chelsea is especially good at that."

"Hey, I'm not that simple."

"You're a man, therefor you're simple. I'm just giving all the advice you need to cope. Well I'm going. I've spent too much time here as it is. Make sure you take care of all the girls."

Aerie then flew off into the sunrise.


	26. Vs Bugsy, Enemy Revealed

"Azalea town was this close? I can't believe I did it in midair this close to civilization," Michael said.

"I can't believe you did it in midair. It sounds like a very stupid idea," Chelsea said.

"It wasn't my idea."

"So which girl do you want to use for the badge?"

"It's a bug gym so it'll be prefect for either Sandie or Ashton."

It didn't take long to find the gym because Azeala town was a small place, not much bigger than New Bark Town. Ashton took out all the lesser trainers in the gym with ease.

"Bugsy, I would like to get this over with. I've been all across Johto, so my pokémon are going to have no trouble defeating you," Michael said.

"Not if you don't have a good strategy. I'm an expert on bug pokémon."

"Whatever, let's just start this. Go Ashton!"

Bugsy sent out a butterfree. She had beautiful wings and matching short dress which show off her cleavage.

"Ashton, use Chip Away!"

"Rosy, use Stun Spore."       

Ashton ran through the stun spore to land her attack. Rosy got knocked out in one hit. Ashton was coughing in the Stun Spore and was barely moving over wise.

"Pupatar is a pretty rare pokémon, and hard to train. I admit you are a better trainer than I expected," said Bugsy.

"This is going to be my sixth badge, so don't feel too bad losing to me. Go Sandie!"

"So, a fire-type? Well don't expect me to go down so easily. Go Valerie!" he yelled

"Sandie use Flamethrower!"

Sandie obey and burned the just materialized beedrill. The result was the yellow strip girl being knocked unconscious.

"Valerie, return! Go Elisa!"

"Sandie, use the flamethrower again."

Before Michael could see what pokémon Elisa was, she was engulfed in flames. She was unconscious after Sandie's attack. Elisa was a Pincer.

"Elisa return. I'm down to my last pokémon. Go Scillia!"

A Pokemon in a red metal outfit appeared from Bugsy's last pokéball.

"That's a Scizor! Sandie use Flamethrower before it tries anything."

"Scillia, use Swords Dance!"

Scilla spun in a circle blowing all the flames away.

"Shit, how did she do that," yelled Sandie.

"Scizor's only weakness is fire, which is also the weakness shared by most bug types. Long ago, Scillia and I developed the spinning sword dance as a counter measure to it. By spinning, air moves away from Scillia creating"

"Sandie, use Confuse Ray!"

"Hey I'm not done explaining everything," Bugsy complained.

A bunch of weird light emitted from Sandie and it dazed her opponent.

"Scillia, snap out of it."

The Scizor crashed into a tree at admitted amazing speed.

"Finish her off with Flamethrower Sandie!"

And Bugsy's last pokémon took the hit. The gym leader had lost.

Later in the Pokémon Center, Michael was hanging out with Sandie, Chelsea, and Bubbles while Ashton was getting heal.

"That was an easy battle. I didn't even get touch," Sandie said.

"Well, it was bug type. Next we have to worry about ice, then dragon types. The ice types will probably be dual water. I think that it's going to be uphill from here, both literally and figuratively," Michael said.

"Even I heard about that dragon gym. It's leader, Clair, is well known among even wild Pokémon," Chelsea said

Out of the blue, Bubbles grabbed a magazine that was lying in a pile on a table.

"It's him!" she said.

"It's who?" Michael asked.

"It's the man with Ho-Oh!"

The magazine covered show the picture of the man who attacked them at the lighthouse.

"Let me read that," Michael said as bubbles handed it over, "…page 17."

It appeared to be some sort of trainer magazine.

"His name appears William Weston. His hometown is Ekurteak City. He belongs to a religious order that prefer electric, fire, and psychic types. He apparently was at Elite Four strength, but due to the date this magazine came out, he must have declined the position. And his pokémon are a female alakazam, a triple-female magneton, a male magmar, a female raichu, and a male electrobuzz."

"That's only 5 pokémon. So Ho-oh is his sixth?" Bubbles said.

"And he's disadvantage to ground types for the most part. It seems we can figure out how to face him in the future," Michael said.

"We should call Lindsay. Tell her what we know."

"We can also look up more information about him now that we know his name," Bubbles suggested.

"Well, we should keep moving then. We'll need some other pokémon to get as strong as him," Michael said.

"I suppose that might be necessary," Chelsea added with a bit of a sad look on him.


	27. Fire and Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I've done too many of these. I would probably cut out this lemon if I were to revise this story.

"Are we there yet? I'm tired of fighting random pokémon."

"Sandie, we have to get stronger. Besides, we aren't going to reach Mahogany Town for a long time," Michael said.

"But we've already been traveling forever. It's just wilderness out here. Are you sure we are one the quickest path?"

"We're not aiming for the quickest path. There are much stronger Pokemon this way, and we're avoiding a particularly dangerous human."

"Pokémon do communicate amongst themselves you know. We might be safer around humans."

"We can't be sure of that," Michael replied.

"Weren't you planning on capturing another pokémon? We've been out here for nearly two days and you haven't even tried capturing anyone," Sandie reminded him.

"It's not a light decision to capture a new pokémon."

"But you need to do it. That William guy will have six very powerful pokémon, and we don't stand a chance with four pokémon," she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Guess, I just don't imagine connecting with any pokémon as well as I have. I just I'm just being selfish."

"Are you afraid of rejection? You gave us the choice, and Aerie even chose to go."

"Sandie, I don't see where you are going."

"You're not going to give them that choice, Michael! If you do, they leave. You know this, and that's why you aren't going to capture any pokémon. You can't reconcile your beliefs with… this!"

"Sandie, shut up!" Michael yelled

Sandie closed her eye and braced herself. Michael step back.

"Sandie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how angry I got. I will never harm you."

"I know."

"So, what kind of Pokémon do you think we should get?"

"There was a whooper that was pretty cute, and she ground type as well."

"But we could use a bug type, or grass."

"There aren't too many strong bug types in Johto. Well if you ask me, we're short a flyer," Sandie said, "Both Ella and Aerie could fly. Whatever it is, you're going to have to commit to capturing her."

"Well Sandie, I think that's maybe why I have you out. You seem to be the only Pokémon has an eye for good women."

"What! I'm not a Lesbain!"

"I've seen you looking at the other girls. That little sparkle in your eye when Bubbles has her cute ass to you is unmistakable."

"It's not like that."

Sandie's hand dive to his crotch, and fingered up his shorts with her thumb.

"What do I have to do the show you I love you," she yelled, grabbing his right hand with her left hand and forcing it up her skirt.

"You already proved you love me!"

"No, I'm your best slut. I love your penis up my skirt."

"Sandie, you're not a slut. You more of a loyal concubine."

"Whatever, just steal away my pussy with that pulsing rod of yours," she press his hand hard against her part, and he instinctively pinched her clit with his fingernail through her panties. She buckled under the pleasure.

"Sandie, I know you love me. I just thought we could share our love of women with each other. You said you a slut…"

"YOUR slut!"

"Well tell me who you'll like to fuck," Michael demanded.

"No, it's not like that I just like…" Sandie lost her words.

"Bubbles? I was planning on giving her the hardest fucking today to make her evolve."

"No, it's not like that."

"Then tell me!"

"I like large breasts, women with large breast, no, just large breasts," Sandie admitted, "I'm not sure, but Chelsea has the most beautiful chest in the world. I want every fucking to be like my first, with my face stuffed within in her boobs, but without the pain of losing my virginity. I want to be a super-buxom woman just like her, so I drink her milk all the time. I actually don't know if I like women or just want to be bustier. I must sound pathetic."

"No, you don't sound pathetic. So how about a threesome with her?"

"I know she's not attracted to me. How about Bubbles? I'm very nervous still." she said pulling down his shorts.

"I'll say it was my idea to sandwich you in between me and Chelsea," Michael said.

"That would make me a happy fox, but I'm actually not in the mood for sex. I sort of want to see you fuck Bubbles tell she evolves."

"That's and odd request but whatever floats your boat."

Bubbles was called from her ball.

"Already? It's still mid-day," Bubbles said.

"I can't wait. Sandie left me hanging so she's missing out the best banging ever."

"We'll that's not the best pick up line, but I'll let it slide because I love you," she said taking of her shirt.

Within five seconds they were naked and making out.

"Are you just going to leave Sandie there?" Bubbles asked.

"She requested it. Kind of sweet she wants porn of her trainer."

Michael moved down to Bubbles chest and played with her boobs.

"This is the last time they're going to be this small and I'm pretty sure you won't be the same size either."

"What do mean?" He said with her moving down to lick his chest.

"I mean you're going to be larger if we do this right," Bubbles said. *****

"Is that true," Michael said startle.

"I think it is. It will be inside me when I evolve. I couldn't tell the difference when it happened with Ashton, but I have been eyeballing your penis a lot afterwards," Bubbles explained grabbing his penis.

"Well there's only one way to find out."

He went in her hard and pinch he clit. It was a bit dry and was difficult to enter, but she was getting wetter be the second. When he exited, she feel onto the grass below.

One two three four five six seven, whatever. It was silly to count consecutive penetrations and the speed he was going. Bubbles was looking into his eyes.

"You're-going-to-have-to-hold-it-in-as-long-as-you -can-for-this-to-work," Bubbles remind him.

Bubbles started playing was her own hardening nipples. It was too much to bear. Michael closed his eyes and concentrated on speeding up his vibrations through her delicious pussy.

He came, and knew he screwed up. It was soon, he continues entering in and out while he ejaculated. Bubble lock her legs around him and her inner walls collapsed on his member, and he stopped coming. Bubbles was at the very least enjoying herself. Michael opened his eyes and saw in Bubbles's eyes something he never expected; lust beyond her orgasm.

"I guess everyone does it differently," she screeched under influence of the orgasm. She rolled them over so he was on the bottom. Her snatch let go and she started riding him with all her determined efforts.

"I got this," she said.

She rode him faster and faster, her pouring pussy getting hotter each time. She kept on going, and when he expected her to get exhausted, she kept riding him even harder. She was no normal girl; she was his dedicated pokémon with the stamina to match. He look up at her, her eyes were focused on their join genitals, and her breast bouncing uncontrollably. His eyes stayed on her breast of course, and he could hear Sandie rubbing herself in furious masturbation.

Her bosom glowed white as then Michael felt her pussy take his penis into full orgasm. His seed shot up into his own personal goddess, whose breasts were expanded slowly with the glow, one of many reasons he didn't want this moment to end.

The glowing stopping but the moment continued and he saw the slightly tan skin on her breast and her pink nipples. Bubblse came off him and she fell onto him with her great bosom falling on his face, as she was clearly exhausted.

Michael didn't look at her face once since she evolved, but he decided it was good to get so acquaint with her chest and he hug her tightly as she fell asleep.

Then a tongue and a pair of lips went over his penis and it stood at attention for the newcomer.

"Your erection is becoming sort permanent feature," Sandie said before she mouthed his balls and penis.

His gentilia were caressed clumsily by her tongue but she continued to prove her thirst for his milk.

Michael had a face full of buxom delight, so he knew Sandie only wanted one thing. He hugged Bubbles boobs tighter to his face and shoot his milky load down the throat of the girl. His penis was sensitive to her tongue as he admired her mouth as a second heaven to the bosomly heaven he also resided in.

Sandie then stopped sucking, and the air sensitive penis was expose, only to have Sandie pussy come down on him. Micheal knew the cumming before it happen, and so he snuggled Bubble's boobs, which was the only thing he could be expected to do.

Sandie's walls come in and squirted all over him. They fell asleep he was while still in her pussy.

 ***** \- This is an in-universe myth


	28. Sour Aftertaste

"Finally up, Michael?"

Michael opened his eyes. Bubbles face was nearly the same from before she evolved, but her face was completely clear of acne. Her eyes were just as bright blue and her hair seemed fuller than before.

Bubbles then stood up. Michael sat up and nearly fell over in shock.

"Holy shit! Bubbles, you're big. I mean tall," he exclaimed.

"I've noticed," she said.

 **Pokémon:** Bubbles (Feraligatr)

 **Type** : Water

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quiet

 **Ability** : Torrent

 **Height** : 216 cm (7'1")

 **Mass** : 112 Kg (246 Lbs)

 **Hair Color:** Light blue, with red Steak

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Breast** **Size** : H

 **Attacks** : Rage, Water Gun, Bite, Flail, Agility

 **Info:** Feraligatrs are fearless in battle and have powerful legs. Opponents are also easily surprised by their incredible speed. They enjoy eating meat. They also like to take charge in bed whether they are male or female.

"Bubbles, you're over 7 feet tall! I didn't know Feraligatrs were so tall."

"We usually aren't. Check the Pokédex."

 **Info:** The average height for Feraligatrs is 6 foot 0 inch for females, and 6 foot 4 inches for males.

"Well, on the bright side, your boobs are really great," Michael said.

Bubbles sat down on started crying to herself.

"Bubbles, you never got upset when I talked about your boobs," he said.

"You're an idiot," Sandie said.

"Sandie, what do you mean," Michael said.

"Just return Bubbles to her Pokéball."

Bubbles was still sobbing into her knees, so Michael returned her to her Pokéball.

"You idiot! She became the sexiest girl alive and you made her feel ugly. How can you be such an idiot?"

"Sandie, Bubbles knows I think she's beautiful."

"But you made it clear you don't like how tall she is. You flat out admited it."

"I didn't do that, it's just weird for a girl to be taller than me, especially by that much."

"' Well, on the bright side, your boobs are really great,' you said, 'on the bright side'!"

Michael facepalmed, "I am such an idiot. I guess I really don't like it. At least not now, but I love her too much."

"You better prove it," Sandie said.

"I still think she's hot though. I'll just have sex with her."

"This isn't about sex! It's image."

"I don't understand. She's never been this sensitive."

"You'll be sensitive too if you grew two feet over night!" Sandie retorted, "She won't be comfortable being seen in public. Heck, would you even be comfortable being seen with such a tall girl?"

Michael stopped and thought about it. "Yes" should be the answer he'll tell Sandie since that would be the right thing her. Then it stuck him: "no" was the factual answer.

"Michael?"

"Just let me think for a while."

Michael returned Sandie to her pokéball. He paced back and forth, half focused on putting on his clothes.

_This is such a stupid thing to have a crisis over. So what if Bubbles was more than a foot taller than him, that didn't make him short. What was really bad about it? Chelsea chest was more absurd than Bubbles's height, so what was the difference? That was stupid thing to ask. What does her height really mean? She could easily pick me up like a child. Is that all? So what then?_

Michael considered calling out Chelsea or Ashton for advice, but he wouldn't know what he would even say to get them to give the right advice. Meanwhile someone nearby was watching him wishing she could give advice of her own.

* * *

 

"Two unknown futures, each of them completely unacceptable. I never though you would chose this one, child," a male voice spoke in her mind.

"Chief, I simply have a different set of values. To actually give intrinsic value to the current state of affairs is a provincial and fallacious notion. Nor do I value the comforts of my own simplistic lifestyle against the needs of the many," she psychically replied.

"So, I see you made up your mind. You've found the focal point in the stream of events, I suppose."

"Yes, the subject is dealing with some masculinity issues. This will take some careful interference. I'm going to shut you out now."

* * *

 

_I'm not sure if an apology would be enough. How would I even phrase it? Hey Bubbles, I like that you're tall now. Also I do have a nice vantage point to look at her boobs but I can't work that into an apology. Hey Bubbles, I was thinking about your body and I started jerking off. Everything I think of is getting worst and worst._

Suddenly something fast knocked him off his feet, and it was gone before he could turn and look. Bubbles materialized as her ball must have been knocked open.

"Bubbles, something just attacked me it must have been a pokémon," Michael said stepping close to her and grabbing her hand.

"I don't see any pokémon, _"_ she said.

"I didn't see it either," Michael replied.

"Was there a pokémon? I think this is a pretext just to be with me."

Michael realized he was holding her hand pretty tightly.

"Well, I think it's gone now," Michael said with a smile.

"I'll be with you, Michael. No words," she assured him.

Michael knew she meant he was lousy with saying things. He couldn't help but comply with her wisdom.

"Actually I want to talk about how you grown," Michael said.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Michael continued, "I'm just so proud of how far we come. Out of everyone, you will remain the most special, and I will always love every inch of you, even if it's more inches than I imagined."

Bubbles giggled.

"I prefer metric," she said.

They hug and then they walked down the path with their arms around each other.

* * *

 

"You cannot know what will happen anymore than I do," the Chief said, now in person.

"My vision is better than you know, and my volition is stronger than anyone's. Ho-oh couldn't know the future more than either of us."

"You may have made an enemy of Ho-Oh today, my niece. Pray she never finds out."

"I don't pray, and I'm not content with standing around merely watching the future. To gain, I'm willing to give up everything. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm done talking in this transcendental and detached manner. Actions must commence."

"What?" said the chief, "She will find out. If you continue to meddle with this affair you'll be marked as well."

"Is that you vision telling that, or your pride? Being mark for death and being dead are not the same. I already made Ho-Oh my enemy."

"So that's your plan, child. You truly have given everything up. " Worry came to the chief's eye.

"I haven't given up my life!," she reminded him quite joyfully, "I have my own vision I want to come to fruition, even if I have to go through darkness. Besides, it'll be fun."


	29. Unown Detour

Bubble and Michael were walking through the dense forest when some buildings came into view. They didn't looked like they were from this era and they seem to show their age in damage.

"What is this place?" Bubbles said.

"I think it's some sort of ancient temple," Michael said.

"It freaks me out."

"I know what this place is!"

Michael took out his Pokégear and turn on the radio. He listened closely while he changed the frequencies. He found what he was searching for, which wasn't a radio station. An eerie tune came out of the gear.

"That isn't helping," Bubbles complained.

"This must be the Ruins of Alph. It's the home of the Unown.

"The Unown are from a different dimension, Michael. This place is weird, but it's interesting enough for me to take a quick tour."

The was a blinding light coming from behind, Michael yanked on Bubbles arm and manage to pull her entire body away from the oncoming attack. Electricity exploded on one of the buildings.

"Silenna, that wasn't enough to kill! I thought you were better than that," said a terrifying voice.

Michael turned and saw William, the man with Ho-Oh, except he was with a Riachu.

"You try to kill Bubbles!" Michael yelled, "Go Ashton."

Ashton appear while Michael stood in front of Bubbles.

"I really thought I could increase my amperage enough, but I don't think I could really kill," Silenna said.

"Just defeat his pokémon," William said, "and let me worry about the killing."

"Ashton use Rock Slide!"

"Silenna use Superpower."

Silenna knock away the incoming rocks and smashed Ashton into the ground.

"Ashton, no"

Ashton was out. Michael looked up at the Silenna who look really sad.

"Ashton, return. Go Chelsea!"

"Silenna, use dischange!"

"Chelsea use bodyslam."

Chelsea manage to crush her opponent with great speed and power. Silenna pushed Chelsea off, but then Chelsea hit her with a left hook, knock Silenna out for good.

"Silenna return. Go Magneton."

Three girl appeared as one pokemon before them.

"Use Thunderwave," William said.

Chelsea's knees fell to the ground as she was struck by a thin electrical current.

"Magneton, do you think you bring that attack to one amp?" Willaim asked his Pokémon.

"Not without kill myself," the three girls responded, "Zap Cannon, or Thunder might be more suit if we could get a good shot."

Michael didn't know what to do. He still had five Pokemon left, including a Legendary, and Chelsea was paralyze. The best thing to do was to switch to Sandie and hoping she can shoot flame enough to take out Magneton, but even then, there wasn't much chance.

"Entity known as Michael, come to the ruins. Please preserve your life as it is necessary," said a voice over the radio.

Running did seem like the best option.

"Return Chelsea! Go Sandie, use Flamethrower right away," he said throwing an unused pokéballs.

Michael turned to bubbles and grabbed her hand so they could run away together. As they started running, Bubbles said, "Get on my back, now!"

Michael did so and grabbed around her torso. She when from zero to about 20 Mile per Hours in half a second, leaving a missed Zap Cannon explosion in their wake.

"Woah, Bubbles, you're amazing."

Bubbles slowed to about top human running speed, which is still impressive considering the 150 pound person on her back.

"Danm it, I'm wearing out already," she said.

"We got to lose them."

A burst of fire came down from the sky in front of them and Bubbles fell over. The pair got back up on their feet, but Bubbles was hyperventilating madly.

"You didn't think you could outrun Ho-Oh. It's too late for you," William said, landing on the ground.

"No, he is right on time," said an echoing voice.

"What, it can't be!" said Ho-Oh still flying above, "You're neutral,"

A bunch of androgynous pokémon in black and white clothing appeared all at once. Some were female, some were male, but most of them were impossible to tell. There was at least sixty of them. They could only be the Unown.

"We are neutral in you affairs, as you are neutral in ours. However, this entity is required. If you plan on destroy this entity, then we cannot permit it," the Unown said.

"What, what do you need me for?" Michael asked.

"Your presence is required. The contracting entity will know what to do."

"Contracting entity? Who's that?" Bubbles said.

"The other entity is necessary," the Unown blankly said.

William walked up to an Unown and grabbed her by her shirt.

"How long do you need him? Ho-oh and I have to settle some business with him."

"We do not need him, the contracting entity does. The duration is unknown," the Unown said.

"William, the letters, read the letters," said Ho-oh, "The Unown are answering a prayer, from another world."

Suddenly a light appeared beneath all of them.

"All those who will not go must leave now!" the Unown said, "except for the entity known as Michael, he must go."

Michael and Bubbles held on to each other. Bubbles was actually holding Michael off the ground. Cracks of light appeared along the ground. The Unown locked their hands together on floated up in a circle.

"The transference will commence. Entity known as Michael, please stay alive after you are transferred. Ho-Oh, you cannot be transfer. All other entities will be transfer if not moved."

"Michael, I'm scared," said Bubbles.

"I know, I've been scared for you since we first meant them at the lighthouse. Since I first realized how easily pokémon can die. I can live with fear, as long as I have you by my side."

They held each other more tightly in each other's embrace. Gravity disappeared and the world around them was gone, and then Michael felt Bubbles disappear in his arms. There was nothing but the blinding light and coldness.


	30. Unown Dimension: Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment.

Michael woke up somewhere cold. He stood up and looked around him. He noticed Bubbles was gone.

"Bubbles! Where are you?" he yelled somewhat foolishly.

"Damn it! That guy might still be around here, or worse yet, Ho-Oh," he said to himself.

He also noticed all his pokéballs with his pokémon were gone. The ruins were also gone. He checked his Pokégear, which couldn't pick up a signal, which apparently is needed to open the main menu.

"I'm either being tested or the Unown made me their cosmic play thing. Definitely the latter now that it's coming back to me. Why am I talking out loud?"

He surveyed his surroundings. It was midday on a mountain. It looked completely different than where he was. He remembered something about Ho-Oh saying something about another world, but the sky was blue and the Sun was still yellow. Gravity also felt normal, and the flora looked like stuff you can find on Earth.

He decided to head up the mountain to get a better view. While walking he searched through his supplies. Everything was still there, only his pokémon were missing. He still had food, medical supplies, and item teleporter mechanisms (which didn't work). He still had two pairs of clothing packed conventionally. It was clear that he was far away from civilization, and he wasn't much of a mountain man.

After two hours of trying to make it up the mountain, he came across an insurmountable thirty foot cliff. He started to question whether he was making any upward progress since he found himself going down a lot. He started to shiver in the cold. He wasn't even past the timberline and he was starting to freeze.

"Maybe climbing the mountain wasn't the best idea," he said to himself.

He heard something move in the brushes above, the first sign of something living he seen since the Unown. Michael considered that it might be a hostile wild pokémon so he back away. Most wild pokémon did not have a high opinion of humans, after all. He was going to have to go through a forest full of pokémon if this was anything his world, so he decide to play he chance with the thing that hasn't tried to kill him yet.

"Who's up there?" Michael yelled.

A rock came flying down from the brush on top on the cliff. Michael easily got out of the way before it hit him. It was about the size of a human head.

"That could have killed someone!" Michael yelled.

"No, it would have only incapacitated you before I killed you," said William appearing from the brush.

"So, since you choose a rock as your weapon, that means you don't have any pokémon either," Michael said with a grin.

"I was hoping to confirm that you didn't have them with you," William said.

"Fuck me!" Michael swore as he ran away into the forest.

He notice the William started running to somewhere, which meant he probably had a path down.

Michael came across a sleep rocky slope. He carefully proceeded down and he saw flatter lands down below, but he had to focus to make sure he didn't lose his footing. It was a bit more than halfway down when he realized his pursuer was in sight. Now he had to hope his endurance was better than his chaser's, and that wasn't a good bet.

Michael tried to move unpredictably to avoid any rocks from above. After a minute of reckless descent, he reached a plateau which he started to run across. Worst yet, William closed some distance and was already at the plateau, and he had a knife which was clearly designed for killing. Michael reached the end of the plateau. Only to find a shear drop of over a hundred feet.

"You're out of options Michael! It time for you to finally die! No one will find your body," he yelled.

Michael shuffled quickly through his backpack. There were no large hard objects he could use for defense. Michael took out the most threatening thing he could think of, an antidote. He would have to stick the needle hard in ether the throat or eye, then run, but not get knifed in the process. His would-be killer was nearly upon him and Michael put his backpack in front of him like a shield. Michael had the syringe in hand, and the man was about to slash with his knife.

Michael push forward with his body behind his backpack. He felt resistance to his push and brought the syringe forward. He hit the strap with his wrist and dropped the antidote.

The contents of his backpack spilled all over and the attacker stepped back. Michael fell backwards and his shield was now just fabric on his stomach.

"You had no chance against my skills. Now prepare to die," he said.

There was a yell from a third person, not more than ten feet away.

"Chelsea?" Michael yelled.

The miltank swung a sword at William, but he jumped back out of the way. As the girl stood between Michael and his attacker, it was clear it wasn't Chelsea. She had a smaller but very round butt and her breasts weren't as preposterously large as Chelsea's. She had the tail and ears of a miltank, plus a large rack which could be admired from even directly behind. There was no mistaking the species.

"What to test those knife skills against my sword!" she shouted.

Suddenly her sword exploded into a fire sword.

William turned and fled faster than Michael has ever seen a human run.

The miltank lowered her shoulder and the sword stopped burning. She put the sword back in her sheath and turned to Michael.

"Are you okay?" she asked squatting to look him over.

"Yes. I'm alive at least."

"You're bleeding near the wrist."

Michael looked at his arms, and saw lots of blood near his left wrist.

"Damn, med kit, med kit. There should be one somewhere on the ground. There it is!" Michael said.

"Good thing he missed the artery," she said bringing the kit to him, "I'm not much of a healer."

"I can handle it," Michael said, "What's your name?"

"It Carolouse, but you can call me Carol. I'm a miltank. I guess I can clean your stuff while you tend to your wounds."

"My name is Michael, by the way."

"An odd name, that is. If you don't mind me asking, what species are you? Everything about you seems unique."

_I don't think she'll like it if I reveal that I'm human. She's probably figure it out anyways. She seems good natured so I'm going to try to be friendly._

"I'm a human."

"Never heard of that species. Was your attacker human as well?"

_What? She hasn't heard of humans?_

"Yes he is, and this is the third time he tried to kill me."

Carol stood in thought and said, "Humans don't seem to good at combat, but good at making enemies."

"I have no clue why he's after me. He's just some crazy guy!" Michael said defensively.

"Also, what about this Chelsea? Sounds like a girl's name to me. Who is she?"

"She's a miltank. Chelsea is my, umm, lover."

_That was close. This really is a different world, and I don't want to explain "trainers" to them._

"Your girlfriend is a miltank? I find that hard to believe, even if you do smell good."


	31. Unown Dimension: Chelsea

Chelsea walked into a bar full of pokémon. Chelsea hasn't really heard of groups of pokémon more complex than a tribe so an entire town full of pokémon was quite a new thing. It was mostly normal type pokémon in this town, and the technology was not nearly as impressive as the cities in Johto were.

"Human? I never heard of that species," the bartender said. He was a somewhat bulky looking granbull.

"He wouldn't stick out, I guess," Chelsea said, "But I do have a blue-haired friend and she's about 7 feet tall! She might be traveling with a vulpix and a pupatar."

"I'm not sure how much a "feet" is, and I don't think I've seen any water types recently." he replied.

"I mean she's really tall! Well, it's clear she hasn't been around here," Chelsea admitted.

"Did you get lost at some point, miltank? You don't seem to be from around here," said a woman sitting next to Chelsea.

"Yes, a bit. We got separated," Chelsea said.

"Did you get caught up in the war?" the bartender said.

"War? I don't know anything about a war," Chelsea said.

"Really, there's always a war. This one's particularly nasty. It's been notice but merciless defeats for us," the bartender said, "You must be from a long way away from home, I only know about miltanks living in these lands, but not about any foreign ones. I haven't heard of any brown-eyed miltanks either."

"Yes, you could say I'm a long way from home."

_This seems to be a world without human, and pokémon haven't even advance to the level of humans. Is it because there are warring with each other all the time? for what? Is it for personal evolution, or do us pokémon just like fighting too much?_

"This drink is from the smeargle sitting over near window," the bartender said.

"Tell him I say thank you," Chelsea said not paying attention.

There was a laugh from the woman sitting by Chelsea. Chelsea snapped back to reality and noticed that the bartender gave the beer to the woman sitting beside her.

"You know, maybe you should not have your heads in the clouds," said the women sipping her beer, "Besides, are you even old enough to drink?"

The woman had wings, darker skin, a heavily feathered costume, and an unmistakable complexion. Chelsea recognized her as a xatu despite only ever seeing natus before. She was pretty, and if Chelsea was a male, she imagines that she would have found the xatu would be very attractive, but not as much as Chelsea herself.

"I've drank one before, when I was definitely too young," Chelsea said, "What business is it of yours?"

"You look very disappointed. Did you come in here expecting someone to buy you a drink?"

"I just want to take my mind off of things. I had a very confusing day and just needed to stop think so much," Chelsea said.

"So, you're looking for some people and don't even know what towns they ended up in. You don't have any supplies a traveler would have, but I think I could help you with your predicament. I have to hit the road soon anyways," the xatu said.

_I really don't trust psychics. It's a good thing xatus are not as good at reading minds as they are at seeing the future. Well I don't have any place to sleep so I might as well camp out with her._

"Alright, I'll go with you. Do you know where we could find them?" Chelsea said.

"I only know of nearby town. It's only a matter of talking to people. Who exactly are you looking for?"

"A vulpix named Sandie, a pupatar named Ashton, a tall feraligatr name Bubbles, and a plain looking gijinka male named Michael."

_I sure hoped I used that word correctly. Human and Pokémon don't seem to have any meaning._

"Another drink for the fair psychic lady," the bartender said, "this time from the mustached tauros."

The xuta gladly accepted the drink and Chelsea become annoyed.

_You would think that a tauros would have better taste in women than a smeargle. He's practically my homeboy, and he goes for the bird. Is it that hard to understand that I have freaking huge boobs? It should be the first thing every male notices. Why don't men buy me drinks?_

"You know, this is the fourth drink someone brought me. It's not as bitter as some of the other drinks so you can have it."

"It's just not the same. How do you do it?" Chelsea asked defeated.

"Well, for one thing, I don't just slouch over the counter and go into thought. It's not a very inviting position."

Chelsea stood up straight.

"Also, you should cross your legs, or at least keep them together," the xatu added.

Chelsea crossed her muscular legs a bit too much.

"Are you double jointed? That just looks weird," she advised.

"Okay I think I got this. Just sit sexily," Chelsea announce to her teacher.

"Okay, that's a good position. Also, you might want to bat your eyes, at someone every once in a while."

"What?"

"You know…"

The bird girl batted her eyes in demonstration. Chelsea did the same back.

"You've never done that before, have you?" the xatu said.

"No," Chelsea admitted bringing the beer she was offered to her mouth.


	32. Unown Dimension: Sandie

Sandie was very annoyed with the townspeople. Most of them were pigs saying stupid things like "you smell good." It was easy enough for her to get what she wanted, which was usually a good meal.

"Hey when you're done with that biscuit, could you help around the inn?" said the manager, who was watchog.

"Um, sure, as soon as I get done with my biscuits," Sandie said.

"Well your interview went a lot easier than mine," said the sentret waitress.

"You mean he wants to hire me? I didn't say I want to stay around here."

"Well, where else do you have to go? It's not like you have a home to return to."

"What do you mean? Of course I have somewhere to be!" Sandie said defensively.

"But with the way the war is going right now I don't see how. We're all at risk of becoming refugees. I don't think the manager really wants to turn away anyone from an endangered species."

"What!" Sandie yelled. She was surprised her outburst didn't get more attention.

Suddenly a female alakazam teleported out of nowhere and grabbed Sandie. The sentret tried to interfere but was quickly intercepted by a male electrobuzz.

"You're his pokémon, aren't you?" Sandie said remembering the conversation about William the crazy murder guy.

The manager came out with a musket pointed at the electrobuzz.

The electrobuzz then said, "A firearm that crude wouldn't be able to penetrate a well-made Light Screen."

"You fucks, you messed with the wrong establishment," said the armed watchdog, "You forgot about my costumers."

The electrobuzz turn his head and saw the barrels of fifteen more guns aimed at him and his partner.

"This place is very popular with the soldiers, I see," the alakazam said coolly, "I think out time is spent better elsewhere."

The alakazam teleport herself and the electrobuzz. Everyone put their weapons down.

"Wow, I'm so glad everyone came to help me," Sandie said.

"Hey vulpix, I like how you didn't show any fear around those guys," said a soldier umbreon.

"Well, they have been trying to kill me for a while. I'm very surprised they were able to find me here."

"You can stay at the female barracks tonight for protection from those guys," the umbreon offered.

"Sure, but why just one night?"

"You'll have to enlist to stay anymore nights, unless you lost a sibling in the war already."

"Only child," Sandie said, "I'll take you up on that one night offer, but I plan on leaving soon anyways."

* * *

Michael woke up in an unfamiliar room. It looked far from modern and had several weapons displayed, include a mace and a halberd. There was also a suggestive portrait of a buxom zangoose, as well as some dumbbells lying on the floor. It looked like a bedroom but he had no clue to who it belongs to.

Carol entered the room with a tray full of food.

"Breakfast! You posted out on the way back due to blood lost," she said.

"Carol is this your room?"

"Yes, I just love looking at that girl and her in-your-face cleavage!"

The sarcasm was not missed by Michael.

"So where exactly am I?" he restated.

"It's my brother's room, but he's nowhere near home right now. My room has more paintings, but I thought you would prefer this one. Now eat up."

Michael admittedly never had a vegetarian breakfast that wasn't cereal, but he was very hungry. His favorite part was the eggs. The grapefruit was okay when he put on a bunch of sugar.

"How is it?" Carol asked.

"The milk is a bit warm."

"Of course it is. It's fresh. I'm not very good with ice techniques, no matter how hard I try."

"So it's yours?"

"Did you seriously forget where milk came from?"

Michael did remember having meal prepared for him by his pokémon, and many of them included milk.

"Well, your milk is a bit sweeter than Chelsea's."

"Mom always said I use too much sugar."

More than a month ago, Michael would have thought Carol was the most attractive girl in existence, and probably might have considered her boobs to be too big. Now that this girl is actually taking care of him, all he can care about are his own pokémon. Of course he is a man and would nail her round ass if given the chance, when he closed his eyes and imagine Chelsea or Bubbles would be the one sitting on him with his other girls at his side. I was impossible to fantasy about Carol after the life of having sex two to five times a day with his harem. Perhaps having a solid relationship with lots of poké-girls was the key to happiness after all.

"You really missed your girlfriend Chelsea, don't you?" Carol said after observing Michael's change in expression.

Suddenly a man with a giant fluffy tail came through the door.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Carolouse, they're coming!" the Furret exasperated, "We need you at the cannons."

"They're here! We then, I'll be at the front lines."

"Front lines?" Michael asked unnoticed

"Carol, you must survive!" Remus said.

"Remus, I've master so many fire attacks. We are all better off if I defend the cannons."

"But I you have to live!"

"I will do what is necessary to defend the town, nothing less. Now leave me to prepare," Carol said.

"I see I can't stop you. Just promise that we'll see each other after the war."

Carol froze for a second.

"Everything's going to change isn't it?" Carol mused, "We'll just have to make our new lives then."

"Carol, I'll make sure to make it there then," Remus said before leaving.

"This isn't your battle Michael. You're almost fully healed. There's a underground shelter you can hide in."

"Are you just expecting me to hide while you go off to fight?" Michael complained.

"What else can you do? You'll just become a casualty if you're there. You'll ultimately do us more harm than good, unless you have some sort of miraculous powers you haven't shown me."

"I don't have any powers like that," Michael admitted, "so I guess I'll cooperate."

"It's a shame. We really could use a miracle right now," Carol said.


	33. Unown Dimension: Ashton

Ashton was flipping through pages of a book on legendary pokémon. As she didn't know the language, she was just glancing at the picture. She saw many nearly every legendary pokémon she heard of as well as really obscure ones she hasn't heard of.

"Why aren't Unown even mentioned in any of these?" she asked to herself.

Ashton closed the book in frustration. She needed to figure out how to get back to her own world, instead of staying in this archaic world. Ashton guesses that Michael, Chelsea, and Sandie would most likely be trying to find the party members, while Bubbles might be putting her efforts to either task. She might be the only one from their party who is working on this. She got up and gave the book back to the librarian.

"Do you have any books about the gijinka called Unown?" she ask the librarian remembering the

"The Unown? I don't think I heard of such a species. It's supposed to be a unique species from legend, right?" he said.

"No, it's legendary, but there are lots of them. They're from their own dimension."

"What, I can't think of any species like that, and don't really know what a dimension is. What do they look like?"

"They resemble letters and symbols, I guess."

"Unown symbols. I think we have a book on that, but I've never heard them referred to as a gijinka. I'll go get the book we have."

She followed the librarian to the self where the book was kept. He took out the book and opened it to an illustration. It featured somewhat roman letters on a stone slab. She couldn't read it, but the letters definitely were based off of the Unown.

"That's what I was looking for. Where is that illustration from?" Ashton asked

"They were extracted from some ruins on the peninsula down south."

"Thank you, this is what I was looking for."

"Do you need any help with studying?"

Ashton didn't really want to reveal that she is what could be considered illiterate in this universal then explain that her chances of reading the mysterious ruin text is somehow better than anyone else's.

"No, I can do it by myself."

Ashton went back to reader, trying to avoid looking at anyone while assuming they we all giving her suspicious looks.

* * *

Michael woke up aching feeling lucky to be alive. He opened his and realized he was in an underground cellar that Carol hid him in. He saw the table he was hiding under broken in half on the other side of the room. He must have been knock out by something. Whatever it was, it likely was something powerful the misaimed and somehow reached down here. Michael guess it was either a Ground type or Psychic type move that did this since this cellar didn't have any holes from the ceiling and the room was a huge mess. Several barrels were broken and water was leaking from a crack in a large metal container.

Michael saw that water and realized how incredibly thirsty he was. He struggled to even move, but once when he stood up, he pushed himself to walk over, feeling near death. He fell to his knees and put his hand beneath leaking water and drank it from his hands.

After a few second, Michael was feeling better and started to realize he was nowhere as injured nor as near death as he thought he was. With a renew sense of being functional, he quickly search the cellar for supplies and realized that there was enough for two week of survival.

Michael then looked to the door leader up to the surface. It was quite, which means one side lost. The fact that Carol didn't come back down here was worrying. He didn't know who they were fighting, or if they would still be here. The silence was scary, although not as scary as the sounds from the night before.

The night before there were explosions that sounded like they were from a more advance era than what he seen. Oddly they weaponry was probably behind from the devices, housing, and the clothing he seen. The weapons were medieval while everything else was preindustrial. Heck, even the one cannon he saw looked like it was from the American Revolution but where were the firearms?

He sudden remembered bullets reflecting off of a certain Skarmory.

_Steel types must be immune to small firearms. That's why they still use those weapons. The same isn't true for normal types, so…_

He realized that the town never stand a chance. So an army of Steel types just destroyed the town he was hiding under. Ghost, Psychic, Dragon; none of them we weak to fire as Carol mentioned and dragons wouldn't resist bullets.

Michael didn't know for sure how each of them would handle a bullet, but that brief mention of fire attacks only matched up against steel.

There was still silence. Michael went up toward the hatch an put his eye up against it.

_Nothing, which means no one is up there. A standing army would be making some noise._

Michael stood with his ear on the hatch for five minutes before peeking out the hatch. He didn't see anything. He opened it so more a got a look at the surrounding area. There were collapsed buildings.

There came a sudden sickness in his stomach. He was about to come out on the remains of a battle, which would mean dead bodies. What if one of his girls was part of this, or Carol and her friend? Michael braced himself for the sight of bodies.

He stepped out and so only broken buildings and infrastructure. The was no sign of anyone, dead or alive. He walked slowly in the direction of Carol's house. Michael was glad that there didn't seem to be anyone who was still around, and even as he wall near the town walls there seemed only a few broken spots in it. They must have abandoned this place.

Carol's house seems to be burned down, there was no sign of anyone still. There wasn't anything to do at this point, accept return to the cellar and stock up on supplies. He would become a refugee at this point, looking for those who he loved.

Michael continued back to where he came. One the way back he saw something that caught him off guard.

He feel over and threw up.

_She's dead, but she died so long ago, it can't be her!_

"Pinkie…" Michael whispered.

He saw have what was clearly a body or rather most of one.

He looked up again with tears in his eyes. The corpse's hair was purple, and it was male. He could have sworn he saw Pinkie with his own eyes right there.

Michael stood up again.

"What kind of world is this?" he asked, "She didn't deserve to die, NO ONE DESERVES IT."

"DAMN THIS ALL TO HELL. CAN'T I FIND PEACE FOR ONCE. I FINALLY FIND HAPPINESS FOR ONE SECOND AND I THEN I GET DRAGGED ACROSS TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE BY THE FUCKING ALPHABET BORG!" he yelled up into the sky forgetting his surrounding, "WHY GOD, DID YOU CHOOSE ME TO FUCK WITH? WHY DO MY POKEMON HAVE TO SUFFER? IF I HADN'T CAUGHT THEM…

There was a collapse in Micheal's torso

… _then pinkie wouldn't have died._

"Get a hold of yourself. There was no way I could have known. I won't let anyone else die."

Suddenly he heard two Pokémon land behind him.

"Stay away from me!" Michael yell, as he saw two female dragonites, both taller than him by a few inches.

"Calm down, we're your allies," one of them said.

"Where is everyone?"

"The colonel ordered the village to be abandoned, because of some last minute intelligence. The order came a bit too late, though. You should come with us."

Michael looked at the girls. They were quite beautiful and had armor the looked like it was based on special fabric along with metal mesh. The armor seemed to be design to hold in large breasts quite well. We standard armor like that, Michael couldn't he but think of what it might be like to live in a nation of such women.

"Alright, I'll go with you," Michael said.


	34. Unown Dimension: Sheiaral

The two armored Dragonite girls brought Michael through the forest. Michael knew he should be very worried about the outcome, but he liked the company of the two beautiful girls. They were much taller than him and their armor seemed to be custom made to fit their bountiful chests.

Finally, they come upon the final destination. A clearing in the forest reveal a male Dragonite warrior wearing a sling standing in the company of a pink and white haired dragon Pokémon with the most impossibly large breasts Michael has ever seen. She had blue eye and a white v shaped line which looked like a tattoo that went across her face. She towered over the Dragonites with her gravity-mocking bosom bouncing gently above Michael's head level as she walked over. She was wearing a pink dress, and she looked kindly down at what her guards captured. Damn, those boobs easily put Chelsea's to shame.

"It's horrible, isn't it? You just came from the battlefield, right? That was one of the more fortunate battles, sadly enough. Both the Heartlands Confederation and the Dracronia have taken heavy losses from the Steel Empire in the last few months. My homeland of Dracronia used to be their partner in conquest, and my ancestors were always looking to take land and slaves from this very region. Those were dark times," she said without moving her mouth.

She had a warm smile and Michael quickly felt all his troubles turn into a very warm sensation that his felt throughout his body. She was probably the safest person to be around, as well as possible the nicest.

"Wait, are you Dracronian royalty?" Michael asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes I am. None of my cousins, or my older brother could defeat the Empire's army in battle. My people have no royalty in these times. Besides, an alien is much more interesting than a princess. That's what you are, isn't it?"

Michael stood there shock. Maybe that was the best word to describe what he is since these people don't seem to have heard the word human. It's scary that she just explained what he is better than he could, although it was still odd to hear the word "alien" in such a context.

The pink tall woman bent over to look him in the eye, which was an incredibly sexy vantage point with her boobs, despite the curious look on her face.

"My name is Sheiaral Fairwater Latias," she said speaking without her powers.

"I'm umm Michael."

"Well Michael, you seem a bit intimidated by all this company, you're sweating all over. Let me call off my guards."

She raised her left hand up, signaling the three guards to leave.

"So, alien, or Michael, my fellow countrymen are widely consider the most attractive people in the world. You must have noticed the qualitative attributes of our women."

"I've only seen three females, I mean women. Are they all…" Michael stopped himself.

Michael was at a disadvantage, and was very tight in his pants.

"Don't be shy. This is an academic inquiry."

"Busty?" Michael cringed saying that, "or maybe curvy is the better word."

"I would appreciate it if you use more use more respectful terms, like 'buxom' or 'bosomy'. Curvy is kind of vague, and a possible euphemism for fat. Of course, yes, that's what we're known for. Women of other nations forbid their men of ever taking about it, but just as we embrace female supremacy, we embrace all the traits a superior female should have; Prosperity, kindness, fierceness in battle, motherhood, wisdom, authority, and our very large breast."

"That's completely different things."

"All intertwined. I left out one thing though," she said bringing face closer.

They kissed, and then they embraced each other tightly. He couldn't get his arms around her breast until he adjusted his elbows. She stood up steal the ground from his feet and she grabbed him in the ass. With her mind, she spoke again.

"I now know that we were destined to be brought together. I sensed you presence since appeared in our land nearly three days ago." She revealed, "My magnificent breasts, my soaking pussy, your throbbing dick, and every fiber of our souls are, well, something that's lost in translation I suppose."

"You want me?" Michael said weakly.

The buttons on her chest starting unbuttoning themselves one by one, each revealing what might as well been acres of her chest.

"I need you. A male should appreciate everything about the female. You're doing a good job," she said.

His pants suddenly disappeared and so did her dress. She had a red bra, and her could not see anything below her breast. Her hand reached around from his ass to his throbbing dick.

She let him go and he fell onto a bed which was not there before.

"If you don't mind, I can take top this time," she said hopping on top of him, her boobs weighing heavily on his entire torso, his head, and arms.

Michael only had this impossible girl on his mind, leaving no room for the silly emotions like doubt, or even since of agency. She must be feeling his heavy heartbeat through her seemingly cosmic sized breast. He was about to explode in his underpants.

Suddenly her hand started rubbing his crotch making him… not cum?

"Not yet Michael, your semen is much too valuable to waste inside your underwear."

She masturbated him harder and faster than any he ever experience, and he came closer and closer to cuming. No, he was past the point he should have cum. It felt like he was holding back a solar flare in his sex.

A steak of pain came in his leg in the form a major cramp. He squeezed the boobs he was entrapped by, and they were awesome.

Sheiaral turn herself keeping her hand still on his staff, and move so her flower-print panties were on his face. Her large, yet womanly hands, cup his balls alerting him to the fact he was completely naked. He licked her panties while caressing her ass, which was a very good size for a woman of her godly stature. She kept her breast on his penis making sure it stayed pointed up more than out. She sent the message using her power that she prefers sex soft, at least what a dragon-type considers soft. He kept on licking hard until he tasted her arousal in the form of liquid, which had a strong taste compare with other cum.

He pulled off her panties and sucked her pussy. She gracefully turned to have her bosom in his face once again and planted her royal snatch down at his tip, while licking his precum off her hand.

She fell upon him with the whole of his penis in her and the full weight of her rack on the entire upper half of his body. A burning sensation throughout his body exploded in what he realized must have been a powerful orgasm. She pull up again, and then back down, her clit brushing against his skin. He felt sweat and didn't know who it was from. She kept going up and down, until she went down for one last time.

She collapsed onto his penis with perfect form, and his orgasm grew too intense. Michael tried to look up at her face through her cleavage, but then decided that her boobs were perfect enough for this moment. He kept on going in shooting his milky substance, and she kept on giving.

The orgasmic feeling kept growing, and extended down where his leg cramp was. Every part of him glowed as the orgasmic feeling exploded. He saw a drop of sweat fall from her breast, and it was nearly suspended in midair. He wasn't able to breath for a while either. She be must using some power over time to extend the feeling.

The drop of sweat didn't seem like it was about to reach his face in a while, and he continued to ejaculate into the astronomically buxom dragon lady. He tried to lick her breast but that wasn't going happen anytime soon.

After what seemed like ten minutes, Michael felt the drop on his face, although the sensation of her clenching his penis in him was much more pressing. After five more minutes tasted her sweaty breast and he started to inhale. The feeling from his loins grew and grew, until it feel to intense of a feeling to be an orgasm.

It felt like a different world when Sheiaral breathed in, pressing her chest downwards. His cum-juice expended what seemed like an hour ago, but then he felt like he was on fire. Michael needed to escape what felt like a literal explosion in his bottom half.

He suddenly breathed and everything started to spin. He was hyperventilating and felt more exhausted than he thought was even possible, and the woman rolled off of him to let him breathe.

The Latias pick him up and spooned him. He felt the back of his head sink into her bosomy embrace.

"You handled that better than I expect most non-dragons do. Sex with a Latias is a powerful thing. You only seem to have only token slight damage some muscles leg," she said, as the bed was driving itself into a tent with her powers.

She continued, "The male brain can only handle so much pleasure. Even with the time slowing illusion for your protection, I was worried that I might break your mind."

"So why me? I thought a girl like you would only be interested in fellow dragons," Michael said ready to fall asleep.

Sheiaral lied them down and used her psychic powers to tuck them in.

"I used to think like that; biggest, strongest, and sometime smartest. Then I realize that was a stupid way of thinking. It wasn't even a mating philosophy at that point, just stupid girly attractions."

"So, what now?"

Michael realized the sheets were so tight he couldn't move, despite his comfortable location.

The Latias then said, "You going to be one of my consorts. Don't worry about compare yourself to them: my favorite consort was an even shorter man than you."

"What?!"

She smothered him in her breasts before he could protest.

"Don't take offense. I mean that you are only short compared to my normal bed mates. They are mostly Dragon types, after all."


	35. Unown Dimension: Bubbles

Bubbles heard someone saying her name she couldn't figure out who it was. She was maybe imagining it. She felt water go into her mouth. It's been forever since she had anything to drink. There was a slap to her face.

Bubbles opened her eyes and saw three strangles standing over her. The closest one was a Miltank, and there were also a girl and boy furret, both of them holding rifles. The miltank started speaking.

"Hey you're awake. We heard about you from the nearby town. It's odd finding someone out here dehydrated half to death coming right out of civilization."

"Everyone seemed afraid of me," Bubbles said, "I didn't actually speak with anyone through. "

"You're Bubbles right, tall girl with blue hair? Not very many people around here fit that description." the miltank said.

"Um, yes. How do you know my name?" Bubbles asked.

"There was this guy I meat named Michael meant looking for you," she replied.

"Did you find any others?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't find any of them. I was hoping to find his girlfriend," the miltank said.

"His girlfriend?" Bubbles asked surprised.

"Didn't you know. He has a girlfriend named Chelsea. You must not know him as well as I thought."

_Okay, focus Bubbles. Michael obviously just said that to this girl to avoid exposing the whole harem thing these people. I don't know what my role would have been in Michael's story. Perhaps he said I was a mercenary or body guard; he most likely he centered it on Chelsea who's the same species as this girl and just said all the girls were Chelsea's friends._

"Yes, I know Chelsea's his girlfriend. It's just that I'm surprised they ever got separated from each other. I was hoping you knew where she was. At least I know her boyfriend is safe now," Bubbles said.

"I'm sorry, we've lost him during the course of a battle," she said.

"What? Did he die? Was he captured by the enemy?" Bubbles asked visibly showing her fear.

_Calm down Bubbles. You don't want to make it obvious you love him, Especially not when he still could be alive._

"He was taken by a group of dragon soldiers. We've been tracking them, trying to understand their motivations. The problem is that they are technically our allies, and that they seem aware of our movements."

"And you're trying to rescue him?" Bubbles asked.

"Sort of. We're sort of on an intelligence mission. It's only four dragons, but their presence makes our generals uneasy. The oddest thing about them is that fact that one of them is a latias, which means she is royalty. We could probably use your help. My name is Carol, and I'm the leader of this group," she said.

* * *

"You have no reason not to have sex with me," Sheiaral said sealing up the door out of her tent

"But I didn't know that I had to be part of your palace harem," Michael said.

"Do you think I'm some sort of deviant who likes casual and impersonal sex? Every man I have sex with is important to me, so I keep them and make them part of my family. They all learn that no other girl can care for them as well as I do," Sheiaral said.

"But I have a life I have to return to. People who I love and care about."

"Yes, I know all the girls you care about; Each of them exclusively committed to you. Did you forget I'm psychic? Yes, I know all about your personal little club of girls,"

"What, you do?" Michael asked startled.

"Yes, There's the deviant redhead who gets off on the weirdest of thing, the relatively tall water type who has trouble expressing herself, the lazy and depressed rock type, the bosomly normal type who's black hair shines green, and the broken warrior who never really had strong feelings for you. There was one more that didn't mean as much so I'm having trouble reading that one. You aren't so different from me. Any protest against me is hypocritical."

"It's not a matter of hypocrisy; it's a matter of loyalty! They chose to be with me," Michael said.

"Only after a bit of time did they loved you. You will love me and only me," Sheiaral said.

"I can't abandon them. You must know how much I love them."

Sheiaral put her hand on Michael's chest.

"I know how you feel about all of them Michael, but that doesn't compare with the feeling up have for me," Sheiaral said.

"But I don't even know how many consorts you have. I won't be special at all."

Sheiaral went down on her knees, a position for which she was still taller than Michael. She pulled him into a hug.

"Don't say you won't be special to me. You are be my eleventh, if you must know, and eighth out of the consorts who are still in my servive. The one I lost recently was, special... very special."

She pulled him in tightly to her chest. Michael at first thought this was all an act, until he felt tears fall from above. Michael moved his arms to hug her back, but her was too deep into her boobs to reach anything else. He knew she would be moved by the gesture anyways. He waited for her to continue speaking.

"This never was supposed to be such an emotional thing. When my cousin and I sorted this out, we were supposed to be efficient and scientific about everything, trying everything to save our race."

"Sheiaral, you mean…"

"Yes, I'm from an endangered species. We are ran out of viable spouses; I'm trying to get pregnant while my cousin is trying to find a girl he can actually knock up. It's been long assume that only latias and latios can mate but my cousin had the idea of trying to mate with different species. Harems are not common in our society at all, and it's still quite a bit of a secret. However, it's been decades into this experiment and it's looking more like we are going to die out after all. It's been an undeniable fact that neither latios nor latias has been born in nearly a century and there may be a day when no one can lead. Our enemies realize this as well and will most likely take advantage of this as well. If someone ascends to the throne without an heir, it will confirm all the fears my people have about our nation's integrity."

"I'm sure your people are strong enough to adapt," Michael said still feeling tears falling from above.

"I know they are strong, but they hate change. Our lifespans are too long. Our population takes longer to recover from war, we're slow to technological change, and when hate help from foreigners. That vast majority of dragons to this day are complete racists and conservative way beyond the times. Perhaps it's better if my people all just die out."

The tears sped up and she held him even tight. Her speaking was getting rasped and her breathe was irregular. Michael, being unable to comfort her in any other way, hugged her breast tighter.

"If the rest of your species are anything like you, it would be a very great lost. Those two woman guards you have are beautiful and strong, all three of them were pretty reasonable in the few conversations I've had with them. If your people are anything like them it would be the greatest tragedy I've heard of if they all died, and my world had pretty great tragedies of its own," Michael said.

"I can feel the tragedies your world went through. Those images are distinct in your mind. It makes me worry about the future of my own world. I would like to see a future were we get past war and poverty. Still, I can't give on my species yet."

"But, humans and pokemon can't reproduce together," Michael said.

"Well, maybe our two species are more closely related than you think."

Sheiaral let go of Michael and then she got on the fold up bed and lay down.

"We're leaving in a half an hour," Sheiaral said taking off her clothes, "How we spend the time is up to you."

* * *

Meanwhile Sandie and Chelsea were sitting in a diner. Chelsea could sell milk at a very decent price, although it only just barely covering Sandie's and her own meal. Many of her favorite meals were cheap as well, although typically not as filling as they normally are. Chelsea was always a heavy eater, especially counting the calories her species gets from lettuce. It wasn't likely a long term financial plan, but hopefully it was enough for the duration of the stay in this world.

The xatu who have been helping them, who called herself Alexis, came in holding Ashton's arm.

"Wow, she actually did it," said Sandie, "Now just two more to go. I hope Bubbles and Michael are together. They would be completely lost without each other."

Alexis and Ashton reach the table where they were sitting.

"Ashton found some very useful information on the unown," Alexis said.

"And Alexis thinks she figured out a way to get back by studying the books I've found," Ashton said.

"That's get. Now all we have to worry about is finding Bubbles and Michael," said Sandie, "Although I'm not sure if we are going to figure out how to travel dimensions. It's coming together nicely though, right Chelsea?"

"Yes it is coming together very well. It's almost like it was all planned," Chelsea said.

Chelsea suddenly rushed up and knocked several chairs over across the room. Sandy and Ashton step back in surprise as they watch Chelsea bolted to the wall. It was a couple of seconds before either Sandy or Ashton realized what happened.

"You better tell me everything you know right now!" Chelsea yelled at the xatu she pinned to the wall using her arm.

"Darn it, I forgot how fast your species can be. I'm just helping a group of strangers. Please release me," Alexis said.

"You don't think I can smell your bullshit a mile away. You're the reason we're stuck here," Chelsea said.

"You're jumping to some wild conclusions. There is no way I summon you to this world. That was the unown, which do have an obscure history in my world, as these books will show."

"What do you mean "my world"? It's pretty clear you and I came from the same place. You smell like you've bathed this week, I saw a tag on your clothes, and I've heard patterns in your pronunciation that reveals you're from Johto. You also just happen to be from a species that's known for seeing the future. It's very clear you a not telling us everything. Now the next time you speak, it better be without your fake ass accent," Chelsea demanded.

"It was a pretty good accent considering the circumstances."

"Who are you and why did you make us end up here?"

"I'm one of twelve sage chiefs. I do not know the why the unown transported you to this world. I followed you to make sure you make it out of this world," the xatu explain.

"Aren't you sages supposed to have perfect vision of the future? It's clear you influenced these events."

"Okay, I brought you to this world to prevent all of you from dying at the hands of Ho-Oh and her servant. As soon as I did, my knowledge of the future was broken."

"Okay then, why is Ho-Oh after us in the first place? She mediates the peace between the humans and pokemon of the world which is quite a different job from her immediate pastime of hunting specific humans and pokemon. Since you obviously felt the need to interfere in all of this, you should be more than qualified to explain the situation," Chelsea deduced.

"Ho-Oh is determined to kill all of you. I'm trying to prevent her from reaching her goal. Only by accepting my help will you make it out of here," the flustered xatu said.

"So, you only need some of us to survive," Chelsea said.

The entire diner was quiet. There were a lot of pokemon watching. Chelsea didn't care who was watching with the whole thing being farfetched and irrelevant to the customers and employees of the establishment.

"I would prefer it if you all survived but I'm not a god. I do not know who will live. I especially cannot foresee across dimensions."

"Do you plan on staying in this world away from Ho-Oh's vengeance?" Chelsea asked.

"No. I will fight until the end."

Chelsea released Alexis from the wall.

"That last thing was the one truthful thing you've said since I've meant you," Chelsea said.

Alexis was trying to catch her breathe.

"You still haven't told me why Oh-Oh wants us dead," Chelsea said.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't be able to handle it if I told you," Alexis replied.

"Try me!"

The xatu breathed deeply.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I really wish I could," she said between breaths.

"Don't try to tell me we'll be better of blindly following some vague destiny. I'm not one who goes dancing foolishly around life and death situations in ignorance!" Chelsea yelled grabbing Alexis by the collar.

"I really do wish I could tell."

"Why don't you? Will your tongue explode? Will a meteor come and kill everyone on this continent? Will dowsing rods start pointing all the wrong ways?" Chelsea said getting angrier.

"Chelsea stop!" Sandie yelled.

Chelsea looked over at Sandie.

"She's not telling us everything," Chelsea said.

"But she's trying her best to help us. Can't you cut her some slack? There must be a good reason why she's not telling us everything," Sandie said.

Chelsea looked at the girl she had at the end of her arms. She looked scare and had tears going down her face.

"Fine," Chelsea said releasing the xatu, "What do we have to do next, 'Alexis'?"

"I sure hope I never piss off Chelsea," Ashton said to Sandie.


	36. Unown Dimension: Alexis Aquarius

It has been a few day since Michael has been brought into the company of Sheiaral and her guards. Michael would often try to see if there was times when he could avoid the attention of the Latias, but she seemed to have a grasp on his every thought. There was no attempt of escape, as she would give him a judging look if he seriously thought about. There was not much to do accept concede to her every advance. If he was her captive, he was doing the worst job of resisting. He thought about his girls a lot. Even though he enjoyed Sheiaral's company, he really missed his pokemon.

They group seemed to be avoiding something the entire time though; they would suddenly change directions after the dragonites came back from out of sight. There was a war going on and Michael decided it was best to not question his captors. Even if he managed to escape the dragons, he would have to avoid whoever was tracking them.

It was a very foggy day when the guard came back from the search.

"We all surrounded on all sides," the male guard said who name was Larosjar.

"This is no good, we are going to have to intercept one of the groups," Sheiaral.

"What, how big is this group?" Michael said.

"Just four, and they won't stand a chance," Sheiaral said, "It won't get too dangerous."

"Won't that cause a commotion," Michael said.

"We'll have to be quick about it," Larosjar said, "Stay close to Sheiaral"

We started off in a direction that was nearly opposite of the way we were going. Michael couldn't help but wonder who in the world would be chasing them in a group of four. After a couple of minutes walking he just realized it could have been his four pokemon.

Is that even possible that it could be my pokemon? Willaim was here so maybe they there are at least in the same universe. It could also William and his pokemon. Four is the exact number of pokemon I have, and I really want to see them again. If it is Willaim and Ho-Oh, then Sheiral will protect me.

"You can come out now. That teleport skill is a just good enough to be a nuisance for stalking us, but it hasn't hidden you as well as you think," Sheiaral said.

The wind blew and Michael waited expectantly. Sheiaral sudden grabbed him to her side as four figures appeared.

"Sandie," Michael yell before Sheiaral put her hand over his mouth before he could say any more.

Sandie, Chelsea, Ashton, and an unknown pokemon had teleported in.

" Where's Bubbles?" Michael tried to yell but Sheiaral would let him say a word.

"Give us back Michael," Sandie yelled.

"Under who's jurisdiction?," Sheiaral asked, "I know you're all stateless. You can all die here and no one would miss you. You're not in a state to be making any demands."

"So he's officially a prisoner? That's why you won't let him speak," Chelsea said.

"In a manner of speaking. It is what's best for him, even if he doesn't know it right now," Sheiaral said, "he will be my mate. My need and my nation's needs are more important than yours.

"Sheiaral, what you're doing is wrong. He will never be happy if he doesn't choose for himself who he wants to be with."

"And what of you?" ask Sheiaral, "Did he not put you in the same position? Were you not taken away from you old life and placed firmly into his harem? This is just what I am doing for him: showing how happy one can be under a competent lover. What you've gotten was irreplaceable so it's understandable that you are upset, but a superior life awaits him and you are selfishly trying to take that away from him and from me."

Michael observed his pokemon try to rescue him, although he was mystified by the other pokemon united with them. She was clearly a bird pokemon, but her clothing and ethnicity resembled the Native Americans. Her eyes seemed a thousand mile away as if the immediate surroundings did not matter. He felt that her species was obvious, although that insight seemed to escape his mind.

"Sheiaral," said Larosjar, "The Xatu seems to be using her psychic ability. She probably is trying to use a future sight attack."

"Her spiritual presence is quite underwhelming so don't worry too much about it," Sheiaral said.

"My situation and the situation you are putting Michael through right now are entirely different," Chelsea said, "I was not happy in my life before and we were all happy with us. I was lost and indifferent without him, and he's going to be lost and unhappy"

"Are you so unaware of the truths around your time with him?" Sheiaral interrupted, "the time you spent with him was one of constant hardships and danger. There has been a lot of terror and fear in your life. What you experienced was not any sort of lasting happiness and there is no guarantee that your love will endure when the fear is gone. You also speak for others when you do now know their feeling. What of your comrades that share a bed with Michael? The fox here love is for the excitement of sexual contact. She is childish and well likely grow bored of life with any one person. She will likely change in time, but she'll be an entirely different person. And then there's this girl… Ashton… who still feels indifference and isolation even as the mate of Michael. She doesn't feel even the fleeting happiness you so vehemently protect. You also had two harem sisters that met said ends. I can't read much about them but they are no doubt examples of what can happen in any of you party's future."

"Thing my not be prefect, we have hit our bumps but that doesn't mean we won't adapt," Chelsea said, "I now I am happy with him and you aren't going to convenience me otherwise. Sandy might not understand love now but she will learn in time. Ashton is shy now but she's not incapable of attachment. Ella was injured but she parted of her own violation since she was with us only for adventure. As for the other girl tragic demise, well, I've made a promise not to die and I intend to keep it."

"It doesn't matter if you intend to keep your promise; you are mortal and liable to die at any time, "Sheiaral said coolly, "You are standing here before four armed dragons with a few pokemon with only their natural attacks to protect. That promise means nothing when the cards are dealt. The basis of your relationship was born on that promise, and now you throw it away so easily. This is why my relationship with Michael will be stronger; it is not based on something so flimsy, but it's based on fulfilling his race's low sexual limit and absolute membership in my boy-harem."

"So, I guess the rumors were true. All the latias are desperate to get pregnant," Chelsea said with a smile, "So I guess you're species hopping, you're hoping to throw enough random seed into your uterus to birth an heir. Is that really the reason your want Michael as a mate; that's a relationship form on a child you'll never get? The science is much better understood in our world."

"Every one of my mates failed, but I love them all still. On the off-chance he does succeed, he will be rewarded with all my spare energy but his happiness is still guaranteed with me. The satisfaction will be too great for him to feel any other way," Sheiaral said.

"He will not be happy. You are taking away his family. No man can be happy without his family," Chelsea said.

"He has not known you for that long a time. You don't know the difference between long lasting emotion and season long romances. I've lived nine whole decades so I know much more about love and family than you do. He will be my family soon enough," Sheiaral said.

"He knows in his heart who his family is, " Chelsea said, "That's why you don't let him speak. If you take away a man's self-determination, you'll never know who he truly loves and he'll never know."

"Michael doesn't know what's best for him," interrupted Sheiaral, "Even if I let him go, he may not even choose you, and at the very least he'll hesitate."

"Yet you still don't want to let him go, even though you say it proves your point," Chelsea said.

"I keep him at my said because it gives me a tactical advantage. What he wants has nothing to do with it."

"You truly are a villain, latias."

"You call me a villain? for promote the happiness of the man you wish to 'save'. You're the one working in short sighted self-interest."

"Latias, you can only see things to benefit you. You will not get a child, yet you use that as a reason to keep Michael at your side."

"That's not the reason," Sheiaral said, "I am attached to this powerless human and know from experience that I love him. I'm capable of loving many types of men. Now, I clearly have the superior forces so Michael stays with me. So know move so before we destroy you."

"You didn't even let Michael speak. You truly are despicable," Chelsea said.

Let me speak please. I must say how much I love them. This is the last time I'll ever get the chance to.

"Do you know how much sex I've had with him already? Do you know how much he enjoyed it? Do you know it doesn't compare with any experience he had with you? Keeping him from speaking was an act of mercy."

But I love her. I love all of them. If only I could say it but I know Sheiaral can read everything about my mind. There's no way.

Chelsea was about to say something, but then appeared to contemplate something. She smiled.

"Everyone, one the ground!" yelled Sheiaral as she sent out a forceful pulse.

Heard two gunshots as the dragon princess held him on the ground.

"There's only two snipers," Sheiaral said.

The three dragon guards jump in front of Sheiaral to protect the her.

"You must escape with your consort," said one of the female dragonite, "We can handle six pokemon, but it be harder to protect you with snipers."

Michael wriggled out his mouth.

"I love you," he yelled.

None of the girl were visible at the angle he was be held at but he had to say it all cost.

Michael saw the ground rush away and the battle the was raging disappeared amongst the trees. He was now flying away from the last of his old life into lifelong servitude to the psychic dragoness. He didn't even bother holding on to Sheiaral in flight.

Suddenly Sheiaral shifted directions as a blue beam appeared nearly straight up from the ground. Michael fell lose and Sheiaral moved to grab him into her very large and soft chest. Sheiaral evaded the blue beam as she regained her flight path, but then another blue beam came in at an angle and sheiaral moved to avoid it.

Two blindlingly bright flashes came indicating that both beams managed to make contact with the dragon and Sheiaral started to fall.

"I'm hit. Hold on tightly to my breast or you won't survive the crash," Sheiaral said.

As ice formed on Sheiaral, Michael look for the source of the beam. Through the trees during the freefall, he said the pokemon that could have been the source.

"Bubbles!" he said.

 

* * *

** "Wake up!" **

Michael woke up in the voluptuous bosom of Sheiaral. That by itself was not an uncommon occurrence this days, but the pain in his skin an muscles were. It was not a present experience like it normally was.

He pushed himself up and saw that his usually flawlessly beautiful capture took far more damage than he did. Her face was bruise badly along many sections of her skin visible through the badly torn dress.

"Sheiaral, are you okay?"

She attempted to get up but struggled greatly with that simple task.

Michael looked around. They were an eight of a mile away from the forest. Then Michael remembered that he saw Bubbles in that forest Michael. He started running to the forest when he saw a break in the top of the trees: were Sheiaral carried him down.

"Michael, where are you going?" He heard Sheiaral called out behind him.

She shielded me from the branches and the impact of the ground with her own body. I just can't leave her.

"Michael!" Yelled a voice.

Michael looked up and saw Bubbles outside of the forest. Nothing else mattered at that point. Michael and Bubble ran towards each other, not noticing the loud whistling noise above them.

Michael kept going knowing nothing except the girl in front of him.

A large explosion went off in front of Michael send him flying back. Everything was a blur, even his mind.

Bubbles? We happened to Bubbles? That wasn't a pokemon attack. Was it a mine? Artilly? Bubbles! You can't be gone!

Michael noticed tried to stand up right but fell over again. He couldn't comprehend what his eyes was showing him.

Where's the crater? Where's Bubbles?

He felt a large hand on his shoulder but they weren't big enough to be Sheiaral.

"Michael, get up," Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, you're alive?"

"Yes, I'm alive. That explosion was much closer to you," Bubbles said picking him up and putting him in a fireman's carry. Michael's brain started working again when he realized Bubbles was unharmed. Then he heard the whistling noise again.

Michael and Bubbles looks up and saw a glowing rocket come down from the above.

A pink blast of energy deflected it and they saw the injured latias where the missile was.

"It's the Steel Directorate's soldiers. I can no longer protect you Michael," Sheiaral said.

"Sheiaral, you're badly injured. We just can't leave you," Michael yelled.

"I will be fine. As much as a heir is needed, my people need a leader more. I don't want Michael to die due to my doings, so take your master to safety young feraligatr. Meet up with that miltank; that direction will take you away from the enemy.

"Thank you," said Bubbles who then ran away with Michael over her shoulder.

"Bubbles, do you know where everyone is?" Michael asked.

"No."

"Carol?"

Bubbles stopped in front of Bubbles.

Carol said, "We better keep moving if we don't want to be blow up by that army."

"Bubbles, can you put me down? I've think I regain my senses."

Bubbles put Micheal down. Carol's two furrets came into the clearing.

"The other group is this way," Remus said.

"I'm happy to see that you're all still alive," Michael said, "The attack was pretty nasty."

"Well, that's all in the past now," said Carol, "now let's go reunite you with your girlfriend."

They reenter the forest. The Bubbles was exhausted but still keeping up. Within five minute they meant Michael's other Pokémon

"Chelsea, my gorgeous girlfriend, I never want to lose you again," Michael said before diving in for a sloppy kiss. Chelsea was stunned for a moment but she returned the kiss in a passionate manner grabbing Michael all over.

Sandie was confused and worried by this and asked, "Um, does this mean I am not getting…"

Sandie noticed the death glare from Bubbles.

"…Paided the full amount?" Sandie said figuring it out at the last second.

Chelsea and Michael stopped making out.

"Did you realize our plan?," Chelsea asked, " Our groups were separate but I was able to give the snipers enough time to close in by making the princess talk a lot. Alexis, the Xatu, signaled me when the Furrets got locked on. "

"No wonder you're the leader of your group," Carol said, "You're an inspiration to our species."

"Thank you, but its Alexis's turn to solve everything," Chelsea said.

"Oh right," Alexis said, "but I'm not sure this will work."

"You're not sure how were are suppose travel through dimension?" Chelsea said clearly not amused by what she heard.

"Just let me do this," Alexis said dumping out a same bag which appeared to contain Scramble pieces. They were actually unown printed tiles.

Alexis stared at the tiles.

"Maybe you should flip them so all of them are up," Bubbles suggested

"Okay okay," Alexis said.

Alexis flipped them so that all of the letters were showing. Alexis stare at the tiles some more.

"Maybe we have to spell out something like return or home," Alexis said.

"There's no E's," Michael said before raising his voice and saying, "We have no E's. You have no idea how much harder this make breaking the space -time continuum. E's.

"S, I, O, A, H, T, R, L, P, and W" Bubbles said.

"I'm just going to pray to them," said Sandie, "and hope they come out."

"I only know basic words in alphabet language," said Chelsea, "W isn't that common so it makes thing difficult."

"Uncommon can really narrow it. What do W have to do with returning home," Micheal siad

"It may not even be that type of word," said Bubbles, "But I'm sure I can figure this out. I'm thinking of would with PH.

They stared at the letters for a while.

"We better get going soon," Carol said, "You can solve your thing later."

"Ship," said Bubbles, "Warlot, rotwal, lotraw?"

"W, and… I got it," Michael rearranged the letter.

A familiar light glowed.

"Carol, Furrets, get away," Alexis said.

They did. Everyone who stayed got pulled in.

"I finally did something useful in this godforsaken universe," Michael declared as he was pulled in.

Tin Tower was visible in the distance, but seeing all his pokemon told him he was finally home.


	37. Alexis, the Fallen Prophet

Sandie, Ashton, and Bubbles were all snuggling Michael incessantly.

"Chelsea, what's wrong," Michael asked.

Chelsea was looking a bit angry.

"It's that Latias, you slept with her," she responded.

"She made me," Michael said, "She wanted to force me to join her harem."

"Did she rape you?" Chelsea asked.

"…No."

"Then you chose to do it," Chelsea said.

"Latias does have powerful empathic abilities," Bubbles said still holding Michael's head to her chest, "although they can't force you do anything."

"But Michael still decided to sleep with her," Chelsea said.

"But she was pretty much able to force my entire body into her boobs and stop the progress of time," Michael said.

"Time control?" Sandie asked.

"No," Chelsea said, "He probably means his perception of time slowed to a stop. It's rare, but some pokemon can make a second last for years, but it's complicated."

"It wasn't that powerful. One day did last a couple weeks, I guess."

Chelsea sighed.

"Well, I still love you no matter what," Chelsea said, "We haven't really talked at all about relationships outside, but sleeping around with random pokemon didn't seem like your style."

"But you've been sharing him with us, so I don't see your point," Bubbles said.

"I know who each of you are and I know you all won't hurt him," Chelsea said, "and I trust all of you not to mess up the relationship we have."

"So Chelsea," Michael said, "what do you expect of me?"

"I suppose capturing two more pokemon is fine. You should also try your best to get a human girlfriend who treats you right," Chelsea said with a sigh.

"Chelsea, you just sighed. Are you really okay with me getting a human girlfriend?" Michael asked.

"It's the two pokemon you're likely going to need that depresses me. I want you to find a nice girl and get married. I like the idea of raising children," Chelsea said finally hugging Michael with the rest of the group.

"I love you, Chelsea. I love you too, Sandie, Bubbles, and Ashton. So who is this lady who came with you from the other universe?" Michael said.

Everyone turned their heads to the Xatu that just teleported in.

"I have come to join your party," she said quite formally, "Although I'll leave the cuddling to the other pokemon."

"But I just got all of my pokemon back so I'm not sure I'm ready for a new pokemon," Michael said.

"I'm just joining to fight with you," the Xatu said, "I'm not interested in doing anything… nasty… with you."

"So what should I call you?"

"We called her Alexis," Sandie said.

"You probably couldn't pronounce my original name without butchering it," the xatu said.

"Alexis it is then," Michael said.

"Wait!" Chelsea said, "Are we actually going to have her come along with us?"

"We need all the help we can get. Our last addition was Ashton, and that was all the way in Cainwood," Michael said.

"Fine, I suppose we could use more muscle in our party," Chelsea said.

"I'm psychic; muscles hardly apply," Alexis said.

"You know what I mean," Chelsea said.

"Oh," said Sandie, "I found your bag in the dragon's camp. It was damaged before I got it though."

Michael searched through his damaged bag and found a normal pokeball to use. "Welcome to the party," Michael said as he tossed the pokeball like a beanbag and Alexis reached out with a single figure and touched it. She disappeared into it.

"Oh, Michael," Sandie said, "I somehow broke my Pokeball in the other universe and left it behind."

"The pokeball wouldn't work there," Bubbles said, "The pokeballs need to stay within the pokeball network zone, which is worldwide but would never work there."

"I still have mine," Ashton said.

"I do too," Chelsea said bringing out her great ball.

"I lost mine," said Bubbles.

"Well, we just have to find a way to fix that at the next city, as well as buy a new bag," Michael said. Michael checked his map a saw there was a very small town on the way to Mahogany Town.

Michael then said "I guess we could make out-snuggle for the next hour or so."

"I'm hungry for real food," said Sandie.

"Yeah, I agree," said Ashton.

Bubbles picked up Michael and proceeded to make out with him. He was very surprised that it felt natural to have his feet leave the ground for a kiss. Intimacy with physically powerful women was just something that was just a fact of his life.

About twenty minutes and three other make out sessions later they started on their journey. He was walking with Sandie, Bubbles, and Chelsea.

"Now that all the kissy stuff is over, I guess Alison might as well come out," Bubble said, "She's a bit of a mystery to me."

"Her name is Alexis," Michael siad, "but you're right."

"She may have trapped us in that universe in the first place, but I suppose that saved us," Chelsea said, "I know she's still up to something."

"She helped us a lot with rescuing you though, so I think she's trustworthy," Sandie said.

Michael threw her pokeball and Alexis appear.

"Yes," she said.

"I need to know more about you," Michael said, "if you're going to be fighting by our side."

"A pokedex scan will tell what my specific abilities are."

* * *

 **Pokémon:** Alexis (Xatu)

 **Type** : Flying/Psychic

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Careful

 **Ability** : Magic Bounce

 **Height** : 165 cm

 **Mass** : 57 Kg (125 lbs)

 **IQ:** 98

 **Breast** **Size** : E (DDD)

 **Attacks** : Night Shade, Teleport, Miracle Eye,Confuse Ray, Psycho Shift, Future Sight, Ominous Wind, Fly, Confide, Psyshock.

 **Info:** Xatu spends all day standing in one place, looking into the future, as well as the past. It is unknown what extent their predictive powers go, but it knows the future better than any pokemon. This power is connected to the sun, and at night they behave much like any other pokemon, if a bit more aloof.  
It is unknown why they spend all day standing in one spot. Some suggest this is because of fear of an upcoming disaster. They also seem to have organized more complex governments in pokemon society due to their preference for order.

* * *

"So you can see the future," Michael asked.

"Right now, I see seconds ahead at most," Alexis said, "I can no longer draw insight from Earth's star."

"Most people just called it the Sun," Chelsea said annoyed.

"It's all a matter of perspective," Alexis said, "I lost my power do to trying to change the future. Many other xatu were affected by my actions as well."

Michael looked back at the pokedex and said, "IQ is a new thing. I thought psychic pokemon would score higher on intelligence."

"We do," said Alexis, "compare to other pokemon especially. 98 is better than what you can expect from, say, a miltank's IQ."

"Seriously?" Chelsea said, "You're bragging about an IQ of 98 to me."

"I guess to someone like you, it would seem like a brag," Alexis said with a smirk.

"Hell no," Chelsea said, "Michael, scan me now. It will be more than enough to put this bird in her place."

Michael did so expecting Chelsea to win with the IQ but…

* * *

 **Pokémon:** Chelsea (Miltank)

 **Type** : Normal

 **Sex:** Female

 **Nature** : Quirky

 **Ability** : Thick Bosom

 **Height** : 164 cm

 **Mass** : 84 Kg (186 lbs)

 **IQ:** 126

 **Breast** **Size** : O

 **Attacks** : Defense Curl, Stomp, Rollout, Milk Drink, Body Slam, Counter, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Mega Punch.

 **Info:** Miltank is naturally tough, all female Pokémon Species. They are caring Pokémon, although they expect others to be as tough as they are. Most can lactate without giving birth. They are renowned for their large breast which average K in cup sizes upon adulthood.

* * *

"Danm," said Michael while Chelsea and Alexis uttered more intense words.

"I got fat!" Chelsea said, "I thought I would be losing weight."

"Chelsea, you have an IQ of 126," Michael said, "I'm pretty sure that beats me as well."

"Yes, I knew I would have had a high IQ," Chelsea said, "But I should weigh much less. I should eating more carefully and exercise constantly."

"I think you're as beautiful as ever right now," Michael said.

"It's also about health and being able to fight," Chelsea said, "I can't even do sit ups and push up because my breasts get in the way of everything. I got to do squats or something."

"Chelsea, I'm still amazed you scored that high," Michael said.

"It not like IQ is a good measure of intelligence anyways," Alexis said.

Michael stopped to think about Chelsea supposed intelligence. It's quite obvious she was an outlier. It's clear the no two pokemon where the same. Something about being such an intelligent pokemon trainer made this odd, as if giving her orders was beneath her. As he learned from his very first battle, there was more to fighting than given orders. Still was still something else that bugged Michael about this.

"Um, someone's coming," said Alexis, "someone powerful who I don't know."

"Someone powerful?" said Michael, "Like with powerful pokemon?"

"Well, it's more emotion, I can't sense power directly," Alexis said.

"Are we in danger?" Michael said.

"I guess we are about to find out," Alexis said.

"You are the worst psychic ever," Chelsea said

A person came around a corner in the forest road into the clearing.

"Hmmm, Michael was it?" Ryan said, "I see you were component enough to fully evolve that totodile. You didn't seem like the type who would get this far. Are you just fighting for your life or are you still getting badges? You had two badges left before you seemed to drop off the face of the Earth."

"You've taken quite an interest in me," Michael said.

"Normally I wouldn't care about such thoughtless pokemon trainers, but I saw what Ho-Oh trying to kill you in Olivine which is quite out of character for her. Since she is either indifferent or opposed to my goals, I have no interest in helping her in any way. As some who started at the same time with an equal strength pokemon, it would be a good measure of our power to see how quickly we would beat you."

"Hey, I have thoughts," Michael said.

Michael heard one of his pokemon facepalm at that comment.

"Don't think you have this fight won already," Michael said, "We're stronger than you think."

A flash came down from the sky, and a silver haired girl appeared in front of Ryan.

"I sure hope you are," said Justice.


	38. Rematch

The skarmory girl Justice stood in front of Ryan with her metallic wings held out like weapons. It's clear she meant to battle but Micheal was unsure of who would be the best at fighting a flying steel type. Sandie's fire would do quite a bit of damage. Rock type moves as well as water types moves would at most be mediocre and everyone else would be horrible. Justice was looked to be a skilled fighter but he didn't want to resort to using Bubbles already.

"I guess I'm up," said Sandie as if following the same line of thought as Michael was.

"Bubbles could handle this," Michael said.

"No, I'm a part of this team. This is one thing I have to do," Sandie said, "and it's a pretty bright day so I have somewhat of an advantage."

"Alright, keep on your toes then," Michael said.

Sandie stepped out in fight of Michael ready to fight against the taller girl.

"Justice, begin," Ryan said.

Justice flew up into the in blue sky.

"Sandie, flamethrower if she gets anywhere near you."

Sandie stood face her opponent who was flapping her wings in the blue sky. The silver girl came down. Michael noticed Sandie put her hand near her face as if she was struggling to see her opponent in the Sun, but the Sun was in not in that part of the sky.

Justice dropped much quicker than a rock and went around at an angle. She come close to the ground at frightening speed with her metallic wings spread at least six feet out but Sandie was still looking into the sky. Justice must have blinded her.

"Ground, now!" Michael yelled.

The vulpix dropped like a rock and Justice sped right over her.

"I don't think I've seen a pokemon evade like that before," said Ryan, "But that won't save you from the next few attacks."

Justice flew back and landed close to the blinded fox girl.

"Steel wing," Ryan said.

"She's at four o'clock," Michael said, "flame her!"

Sandie turned to her left breathing fire forward and got struck in the back. Sandie sent embers from her tail, only to her Justice jump up into the air above her. Justice slammed her wing against her face and landed again about to launch a hard strike with both of her wings.

"Dodge right," Michael said, "Flamethower at your left butt!"

Sandie made a twisting dodge. Justice brought her wings on Sandie's shoulders but Sandie was facing the right direction and she let a flamethrower burn the right side of Justice's body. Justice jumped ten feet back and took off into the air.

"I think I can see now," Sandie said bleeding and bruised.

"Okay then, do you remember how she blinded you?" Michael said.

"Yeah she moved her wings and body to reflect sun light."

_She'll probably try to reflect confuse ray as well._

Justice flew around for another attack.

"Use flamethrower when she comes close."

Sandie came now was now watching her opponent with her regained vision, but her body was bloody all over. Her back was the worst with her clothes barely together there and her bra strap was nearly torn. It was actually quite a gruesome sight not at all close to what movies show with female clothes damage. Michael could not imagine standing as well as Sandie with her injuries.

"hi-yaa!" Sandie screamed as she breathed fire when her opponent came close. The skarmory turned sharply and avoided the attack despite Sandie managing to unleash a lot of flames in a wide spread. She flew up far up when she came

"She goes high when she is outside Sandie's range," Bubbles whispered, "But stays doesn't go upward with she near Sandie."

"Sandie, she's going to dodge close to the ground," Michael said.

Already Sandie was launch her next defensive flamethrower, Justice made some sharp turns, still managing to evade the flames.

"Yeah, she can't gain enough speed going upward to avoid your attacks," yelled Chelsea.

Justice landed on a tree branch.

"That advice isn't going to get you anywhere if you're still as slow as you are," Justice said, "You're near your limit.

Justice was right, Michael would have to admit. Sandie was breathing heavily, whereas Justice chest wasn't even noticeably rising. Some of Justice's body was red from when Sandie go her a while back but was otherwise unscathed.

Justice flew up from the tree and Michael tied to think of a way to beat her. Sandie's pride is on the line but she was losing as she was now.

"Sandie, prepare for firespin and listen carefully."

"I won't have enough time for firespin," Sandie said.

"Just trust me"

The Skarmory made her attacking dive. Michael watched carefully as she flew in closer. Sandie put her hands up ready to do a fire spin.

"There no way you can dodge or attack me like that," Justice said.

"Flamethrower, now!" Michael yelled.

Justice skidded the ground as Sandie breathed flames. Not expecting flamethrower, Justice was a lot closer and was engulfed by the flames. Justice kicked Sandie in the knee in retaliation and took off again.

"Ow, my knee," Sandie said limping. Justice was not fairing as well with most of her body turn to red and flames still on her armorlike clothing. She was flying slower so it look like Sandie started to get the edge in this fight.

The skarmory made the same turn around maneuvered at a high altitude ready for another attack.

"Sandie, timing is everything," Michael said.

As Justice was about to enter Sandie's furthest range , Ryan said, "Justice, brave bird attack."

Justice flew right into Sandie's flame's this time, much to Sandie's and Michael surprise. The burning steel type came out of the flamethrow with a drop kick to the top of Sandie's head and a spinning whack from Justice's wings soon after.

"Sandie, no!" Michael said as the redhead fell over unconscious. Michael, Bubbles, and, Chelsea all ran over to Sandie. Without her pokeball, her wounds couldn't be sealed up instantly.

"She'll be fine as long as someone does some first aid," Chelsea said, "There's enough stuff left in the bag. I guess I'll do it."

"Don't you have her pokeball," Ryan said, "It's quite risky running out in the middle of the battle."

"I lost a lot of stuff in a fight with William, the trainer working with Ho-Oh," Michael said.

"Could we just move the battle field over so that Chelsea can heal Sandie?" Bubbles asked.

Ryan and Justice started walking and Michael did so too. He was surprised Ryan agreed so easily. With the proper distance between them, Micheal pulled out a pokeball. "Ashton, your opponent is weak," Michael said throwing out her pokeball. Ashton stood against a reddened and bleeding opponent.

"She looked pretty strong, even like this," Ashton said stomping the ground. Several stones came up from the ground and landed around her.

"Steel wing should be enough," Justice said.

"Justice, enough," Ryan said, "Mellissa can take care of this better. You're overestimating your limits."

"Fine!" Justice said a bit upset. She was returned to her pokeball. Ryan sent out his next pokemon.

A sneasel appeared. She had a much darker and predatory look to her than Justice. Her arms were bladed and she was mostly black in hair and clothing, but her eyes where a bright blue.

Ashton stomped the ground again make more stones come out of the ground, and she grabbed a couple of them in midair.

"Ashton, use rock slide!"

Mellissa didn't even needed a command from Ryan as she charged and evaded all the rocks Ashton summoned her way. A blue aura appeared around a the dark type's left fist and she hit Ashton in the side. Ice appeared and spread out over Ashton's torso.

"Use rock tomb," Michael commanded.

Much of the ice broke off when Ashton moved, but she was clearly hurt by that punch. There was a clear type disadvantage. She wasn't going to last long.

Mellissa fist glowed for the next ice punch and she was aiming for the face. Ashton stepped back to avoid but Mellissa stepped forward for the swing and got her in the waist. Ashton grabbed a rock from and smashed in into Mellissa's fist. Mellissa yelled in pain as her dominate hand was crushed. She retreated about seven feet from Ashton.

"Mellissa, you've damaged your opponent enough with those ice attacks. Finish her off," said Ryan.

"Defend yourself," Michael yelled.

The sneasel launched back into melee combat range slashing away at Ashton. Ashton was taking the hits well and started to fight be with kicks and punches. Sometimes she would stomp up pieces of the ground and attempt to strike Mellissa with that, but the sneasel was getting of many more hits than Ashton.

"Kick you head in the game, you can do it," Michael yelled. He couldn't really give any useful command as the battle was just an all out brawl with an opponent the moved much quicker than he could process. Ashton, being a defensive pokemon like pupatar, was able to absorb a lot of damage from Mellissa's arm blades. She was in get distress fighting her opponent being able to land a hit only once in a while as she herself was under constant barrage. Michael could do nothing except cheer, which felt really insignificant in such an intense battle.

The Melee battle went on for at least over a minute, and then Ashton finally collapsed to the ground. Mellissa went to stand in front of her trainer after her victory.

"Ashton, return," Michael said returning her to her pokeball. Mellissa was breathing heavily and had a bunch of bruises all over her body. It was impossible to gauge her health during her time attacking Ashton because of her incredible quickness. Regardless of her current condition, she had extreme stamina and waiting would only make things worse.

"Bubbles, it's your turn," Michael said.

"I won't fail you," Bubbles said taking her place on the battlefield.

"I may not be able to beat you, but I'll make you regret fighting me," Mellissa said to Bubbles.

"That will not be necessary," Ryan said, "It's time for you to step down."

"I guess this isn't my fight then," Mellissa said being recalled to her pokeball.

"Sally, it's your turn."

A meganium appeared were the Mellissa was. Clearly evolved from the same Chikorita Ryan stole, she was nearly 6 feet tall and very skinny. She looked very angrily at Bubbles.

"I finally get my revenge," Sally said.

"What is she talking about," Michael said.

"I honestly don't know," Bubbles said.

"Like hell you don't," Sally said.


	39. The Results of Battle

"Bubbles, I know you know how to make ice beams, so do you have any other ice moves like me?" Michael asked.

"No. Ice beams are all I figured out," Bubbles said.

_I remember reading in the pokedex that Feralgator learn ice fang attacks naturally so Bubbles case is very odd. I should have really tried to talk about her new techniques before this._

"Razor leaf," Ryan said.

"Evade and use ice beam attack," Michael said.

Sally gracefully let out a large flurry of colorful knive-like leaves while preforming a gymnastic style flip the turned her entire body around in mid flip, no doubt adding to the shear density of her attack. It would have been of beautiful sight if they weren't in danger from it. Both Bubbles and Micheal ran out of the ways in opposite directions. Bubbles avoided it entirely in a burst of speed and fired off an ice beam.

The skinny meganium avoided the beam by barely moving her current direction. She was closing in on Bubbles. The area effect of Bubble's ice beam was very narrow compare to Sally's attacks.

"Don't let her get close," yelled Michael.

Bubbles shot a second Ice beam that waved around in wild directions making Sally evade backwards. Michael knew by this point that any pokemon of Ryan would likely excel in close combat and her agility and skill with her body was an indication that this was the case for this grass type.

Sally and Bubbles continued their attack and dodging at . A close rage battle would be a disaster for Bubbles because forcing the distance to close would leave her open, and because the meganium would be much more proficient at vine whip than the small chikorita that did a number on them last time. Micheal could only observe as bloody cuts appeared on Bubble's limbs. Sally was dodging all the ice beams while Bubbles was struggling to dodge at the same speeds. It was only a matter of time before Bubbles would meet the full force of the attack.

While Sally attacks and defense mended perfected well with her movement moves, Micheal could not think of a weakness. Michael then looked at Bubbles. Her beam attacks were not coordinated with her movements at all. Her hands seemed to be kept in a constantly _"casting ready"_ position but even that didn't telegraphed Bubbles attack.

" _What exactly is an ice beam?"_ Michael asked himself, _"Why is it that Bubbles learned it before other ice attacks anyways?"_

_It has to do with Bubble's brain. She has always been in her own head. A move like that must play to her strengths. A straight forward beam must be easy on her logical mind. That's why she learned it so well. That doesn't help though._

"Bubbles," Michael shouted, "Bend those beams, or reflect them, or bounce them!"

Bubbles fired her twelfth or so beam like any other, but it took a sharp turn and hit the meganium in the upper waist.

_That actually work? That command was desperation, not a plan._

Michael looked over to Ryan who he expected to be stoic and calculating, conforming this to be normal everyday pokemon stuff. Ryan, however had his hand covering what looked to be a wide open mouth. Something was unprecedented here and it's probably the sudden corners the magic light takes. Michael wouldn't doubt anything else at this point.

"Sally, use magical leaf," Ryan yelled.

Sally was force to take a second redirected beam to the arm she chance her stance to spread her feet apart and the leaves that now cover the ground started to glow. Bubbles gathered cold energy in her hands ready to made a huge ice beam at her still opponent.

"Abort, attack pattern epsilon," Ryan said.

Sally ran forward in an angle forward assault. Smiling evilly, she said "That will be enough."

A cold breeze expanded outward when Bubbles adjusted her hands. She held out her right hand in front of her face and concentrated on her opponent. Bubbles fired an ice beam when Sally's body slam was two seconds away. The ice beam met a wall of light which deflected the blue beam across its surface. The wall of light turn into a blinding flash and a long crunching noised screeched.

"Bubbles!" Michael said, "Fucking light screen"

The light cleared and the two fighters were locked together. A bunch of ice was forming on Sally's torso, where Bubbles happened to bite into her.

"Ice fang?" Michael said.

Sally fell over and Bubbles stood over her. Bubble's fallen opponent could barely move with much of her body being frozen.

"Did you lie to your own trainer, just to get a one up on me?" Sally said.

"I omitted details," Bubbles said

"Well fuck this," Sally said, "I'm not losing to fucking you!"

Over a dozen vines extended from sally's neck flower and sleeves. Sally stood up as she started chocked Bubbles with her vine whip.

"See how you like not being able to breathe. You deserve nothing less than this," Sally yelled.

"No!" Michael yelled as he tried to find her pokeball to return her. She didn't have a pokeball to return to.

Michael heard the meganium get returned to her pokeball and Bubbles gasping for air. Michael ran forward.

"Bubble's stay still. Chelsea coming with the potions. You look so… terrible," Michael said.

"You don't great yourself," she said referring to all the cut he receive from razor leaf.

"This battle is over," Ryan said, "There is no point in continuing."

"So you're forfeiting?" Bubbles whizzed.

"Quite Bubbles!" Michael said, "She didn't mean it like that."

"I don't care who you think won. Here look: a prize. I have no used for it and was going to give it to you anyways," Ryan said dropping a random object by them, "I must apologize for my Meganium's ruthless behavior. She is driven by guilt and has been lashing out a lot but not as bad as this."

"I'm sorry," Bubbles said.

"You have nothing to do with this feraligatr or at least next to nothing. You deserve none of that," Ryan said.

"What, what are you talking about," Michael said.

"I guess I'll accept Bubble's unnecessary apology," Ryan said, "you're heading to Mahogany Town for the gym badge, right?"

"Yeah,"

Ryan turned away, "They, don't like pokemon trainers there."

"But what about the gym?" Michael asked.

"The old Gym Leader died and the new one is a mystery. I have nothing more to say about that town," Ryan said walking away.

"Well, that battle sure happened," Michael said, "Bubbles, did you actually know you could do an ice fang?"

"I never did it before but I thought I could probably do it on instinct," Bubbles said, "I didn't want to give away that I could do it.

"But what about the thing you did the ice beams?" Michael asked, "Is that normal?"

"I didn't even conceive of redirecting them until you commanded me to," Bubbles said, "I never even heard of such a thing."

"I haven't either," Chelsea said.

"It's called revectored beams," Alexis said, "and it's very rare. I've never seen it myself and haven't heard of it working with ice beams. It's most common with psychic types although I've heard stories of human-trained dragon types doing it with hyper-beams. I never believed dragons could do it with a hyper-beam but after today, I wouldn't bet on it."

"I guess it depends a lot on the individual pokemon more than anything else," Michael said, "I still wonder what Sally was upset about."

"I sort of methodically drowned Ryan with water gun when we first battled," Bubbles said.

"Oh, that battle," Michael said, "I try not to remember it. I've was, umm, headbutting Sally during that time. Wow, that battle was a complete disaster."

"Well, we better start moving on. I think I can start walking," Bubbles said.

"I can't wait until Sandie gets better so we can tell her about the fire stone!" Chelsea said.

"What?" Bubbles and Michael said.

Chelsea held up the item Ryan dropped in front of them. It was indeed a fire stone.


End file.
